Collateral damages
by Nevermind555
Summary: Casser du titan est une chose... dealer avec ses sentiments en est une autre. On peut être le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité et avoir un net penchant pour le fruit défendu. Elle est véritablement le talon d'Achille de ce guerrier hors pair. Livaï/OC. Pov OC. Contient des modifications par rapport à la trame de l'œuvre originale. Puristes s'abstenir.
1. Prologue

**Collateral damages**

 _Prologue_

Ils sont _cousins_ , pour ainsi dire. Mais le fait n'a jamais été vérifié. Ils se plaisent à s'appeler "cousins" parce qu'il en a toujours été ainsi.

Livaï a été accueilli par la famille peu après que son diable d'oncle l'ait abandonné à son sort.

Un soir, qu'il errait du côté de cet atelier de forge, on l'a invité à se mettre à table.

Après une valse-hésitation, le garçon, âgé de treize ans, a pris place aux côtés de la fille de la maisonnée.

Malgré le fait que ce garçon demeurait à l'évidence sur le qui-vive et qu'il dissimulait un couteau glissé dans la ceinture de son pantalon, le repas se passa le plus calmement et le plus naturellement du monde.

Si bien que le garçon finit par être un invité assidu à la tablée du forgeron.

Et s'il s'intéressait de près aux travaux de son hôte à la forge - ces lames épaisses en acier renforcé le fascinaient complètement - il présentait également des affinités avec la fille de la maisonnée, toujours prêt à s'échapper à la surveillance parentale pour aller chaparder chez le commerçant voisin ou patauger dans les flaques boueuses !...

"Ces petits diables sont si agiles..." soupirait le commerçant.

Et au forgeron de le dédommager généreusement.

* * *

La complicité se renforça au moment de l'adolescence. A cette période, Livaï tenait en respect les garnements plus âgés pour qui la fille du forgeron constituait un mets de choix.

Elle n'était pas en reste, d'ailleurs, capable de mettre à mal un gaillard plus grand qu'elle !...

Livaï aimait son caractère vif et tranchant ; le fait qu'elle ne mâchait jamais ses mots.

Ce furent là des années de complicité.

Jusqu'à ce que Livaï ait besoin de se prouver ce qu'il valait et se tailler une réputation parmi les bandits des bas-fonds, en quelques mois seulement.

Il ne coupa néanmoins les ponts avec sa famille d'accueil que lorsque les circonstances le forcèrent à rejoindre la surface et à intégrer le bataillon d'exploration.

 _The birth of Livaï_.


	2. Poigne de fer

_Chapitre 1 : Poigne de fer_

L'adolescent, la quinzaine, se tient ramassé sous la semelle du Caporal-chef qui le dévisage d'en haut, d'un air blasé.

"Tu ne changes vraiment pas, _cousin_!..." déclarais-je, m'avançant.

Je m'arrête en face de lui, mains sur les hanches.

Ce dernier lève des yeux las sur moi. "Retour de compliment."

Un murmure dans les rangs. "Quoi ? Ils sont cousins ?... Mais..."

Livaï adresse un bref regard à la troupe, ce qui les fige tous.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"

" _Ça_ ne se voit pas ?" écartant les bras pour présenter l'uniforme du bataillon.

"J'espère que t'as fait grimper ton niveau en treize ans."

"Tu souhaites en juger ?..."

"Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé, là ?"

* * *

Je laisse mes camarades à leurs exercices d'équilibre pour rejoindre Livaï en train d'examiner et de nettoyer ses lames - le garçon est aussi maniaque que moi !...

Je me pose, fesses contre la table, observant l'agitation de loin.

La chaleur est étouffante, ce qui fait que les hommes sont, pour la plupart, torses nus et les femmes portent une simple brassière.

"Elle est prometteuse." dis-je, parlant d'une recrue.

"J'ai tout de suite noté son potentiel."

"Je m'en doute."

"Paraît que vous avez copiné."

Livaï jauge une lame, la plaçant devant son œil, l'autre clos, détectant chaque entaille.

"Tu lui as dit pour nous ?"

Je fronce avant de lui faire face. "Tu veux que je lui raconte quoi, sérieusement ? Qu'on a paniqué ? Que c'était un instant de faiblesse ou une connerie de ce genre ?"

"Je te conseille simplement de lui dire avant que l'information ne lui éclate à la tronche."

"Si tu sais te la boucler, rien ne transpercera."

Livaï esquisse un sourire dangereux. "Tu sous-estimes la capacité d'observation."

"Tu me fais chier, Ackermann."

"J'en ai autant à ton service, Von Kreutzberg."

"Bien. On solde l'affaire par un duel dans les bois ?"

"Tu veux vraiment que je t'en mette plein la tronche, ma charmante _cousine_?..." avec son ironie habituelle.

"Ne vends pas la peau de la garce avant de l'avoir tuée, Ackermann."

La lame glisse à l'intérieur de la réserve à fourreaux.

"Je vais me faire un plaisir de botter ton p'tit cul." sec.

"Nous allons être rapidement fixés." m'armant de mon équipement. "Ne quittez pas vos places." lance Livaï à ses hommes. "Sauf en cas d'attaque."

* * *

Nous quittons nos montures et retirons nos capes à l'insigne du bataillon.

Puis nous nous faisons face.

"Tu te rends bien compte que nous en sommes là parce qu'il te manque les couilles d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé voilà... combien d'années, déjà ?..."

"Ne fais pas semblant de l'ignorer, _cousin_!... Tu connais parfaitement les circonstances dans lesquelles ça s'est fait ; nous pensions crever, merde !" agitant ma lame d'un coup sec.

Je le fais sourire. "Dis donc... tu cries plutôt fort pour quelqu'un qui a la trouille." toujours aussi cynique.

"LA FERME ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cet épisode."

"A ta guise." écartant les jambes pour se préparer à l'assaut. "Montre moi donc tes années de maîtrise, chère _cousine_."

Je me mets en position.

Nos styles diffèrent mais la vitesse demeure notre dénominateur commun.

Les lames se croisent et se heurtent, dans des tintements caractéristiques.

Livaï est effectivement le prodige du bataillon d'exploration. Malgré sa taille similaire à la mienne, il est agile et puissant à la fois.

Il se raconte que lorsqu'il trucide du titan, le sang n'a pas même le temps de le souiller lorsqu'il le fait gicler. Et cela se vérifie une nouvelle fois.

Nos lames croisées, visages proches, déformés par l'effort du combat.

"Te rends-tu comptes de l'absurdité de ce combat ?" fixant ses yeux perçants et étroits.

"Oh, allez, _cousine_ , tu ne vas pas cracher sur une petite leçon privée ?..."

Je m'écarte, libérant mes lames. "Okay. Temps mort."

Il suspend son attaque.

Je m'installe au pied d'un vaste tronc.

Il s'approche.

"Je ne veux pas que ça se sache, Livaï. Alors tu vas tenir ta langue, okay ?"

Il me fixe. "Ça remonte à quoi ?... Onze ans ?..." inspectant sa lame avant de la ranger. "On peut dire qu'il y a prescription."

"Nous étions acculés. Nous pensions n'en avoir plus que pour quelques heures à vivre..."

Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi, dos contre le tronc.

"T'es vraiment la seule nana avec laquelle je me sois toujours entendu. Nous en avons chié très jeunes. Je ne voudrai pas tout foutre en l'air pour... un _instant de faiblesse_ mais... putain, ouais, j'en garde une trace indélébile."

* * *

Les faits remontent à plus d'une dizaine d'années.

"Nous nous sommes faits stupidement piégés par un groupe de titans... que nous ne pensions pas si nombreux. Nous sommes parvenus à nous cacher à l'intérieur d'une masure. Nos lames étaient brisées, les recharges épuisées et nous étions à court de gaz."

"Des titans, ouais. De toute sorte. Ça allait des aberrants aux bestiaux. Un véritable collector. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas tués tout de suite. Nous les entendions pourtant rôder à l'extérieur... c'est en quittant notre planque que nous avons compris ; le village était habité et ils étaient en train de massacrer chaque habitant."

"Les monstres..."

"Ouais. Surtout quand tu sais que ce n'est même pas par nécessité ou survie, moi ça me file la gerbe !..." vomit presque Livaï.

"Bref... nous pensions notre dernière heure arrivée et... j'ai eu très peur... je l'ai dit à Livaï."

"Tu tremblais de tous tes membres, c'était effrayant." admet le jeune prodige.

"Au final..."

"Au final, le bataillon est arrivé. Fin de l'histoire." conclut Livaï, me fixant.

Mais nous savons l'un comme l'autre que nous omettons une partie de l'histoire. Cette partie précisément qui nous chagrine tant l'un, l'autre. Ce moment qui nous a échappé. Qui s'est glissé, avec une sournoiserie évidente, hors de tout contrôle...

J'avais peur. Je tremblais comme une feuille. J'ai demandé à Livaï s'il connaissait une solution pour que cette peur cesse de nous paralyser. La réponse a été positive.

Sans un mot, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Et nous avons commencé à nous déshabiller avec frénésie, bouches liées par un baiser aussi offensant qu'audacieux, affamés l'un de l'autre. Sa main a tôt fait de passer entre les boutons de ma chemise pour caresser mes seins à pleine paume, sur la brassière, finissant par se couler à l'intérieur, me faisant gémir contre sa bouche.

J'avais les bras accrochés à sa nuque, me frottant à lui, l'éveillant inévitablement.

Nos bouches n'avaient de cesse de s'offrir des gâteries mutuelles, faisant bourdonner nos sens.

Le danger frappait nos tempes en même temps que le désir que nous nous inspirions.

Il m'a retournée, dos contre son torse, mordillant le lobe de mon oreille, main occupée à se donner du leste tandis que l'autre allait devant, se glissant agilement à l'intérieur du pantalon, après avoir ouvert la ceinture et m'avoir débarrassée, en un tour de main, de la jupette cuir qui garnissait notre taille.

Un soupir défaillant vint accueillir l'intruse tant la moiteur qu'il trouva là était à la fois abondante et délicieuse.

Je venais de me saisir du sexe superbement dressé qui se débattait entre mes fesses et nous nous sommes caressés ainsi, laissant nos sons monter jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Mais nous n'en avions pas assez...

"J'ai envie de te baiser." est tombé, dans un rauque enflammé. "J'ai furieusement envie de te baiser."

Il s'est alors installé sur un vestige de pierre de cheminée, m'invitant à le rejoindre.

Sitôt nos bassins en contact, le feu nous a repris jusqu'à en gémir lourdement, nous gâtant à nouveau des mains et des bouches. Je n'étais plus qu'un jouet soumis à un désir aussi inédit qu'interdit, sens dopés par la situation désespérée. Il n'en menait guère large, nous sachant condamnés à coup sûr sans intervention extérieure.

Je l'ai repris en moi tant sa consistance m'y invitait et là, j'ai bougé sans plus de raison, nous entraînant vers un nouvel orgasme d'autant plus percutant.

Alors que nous récupérions à peine, des cris nous parvinrent aux oreilles ; celui du bataillon tout proche.

Dans la hâte, et sans nous adresser le moindre regard, nous avons réenfilé nos harnais et nos vêtements, nous rendant présentables à l'arrivée du bataillon.

* * *

Depuis cet épisode, nous osons à peine nous regarder. Les conséquences frappent à la porte de nos consciences et nous ne savons de quelle manière gérer la suite.

Nous en devenons fuyants, chacun de notre côté. Nous ne nous adressons plus la parole durant un bon moment, nous ignorant par nécessité au lieu de dealer avec les conséquences inexorables de nos actes.

Puis je me décide à faire un pas vers lui et vais le trouver aux écuries, l'attrapant directement par la main pour l'inviter à un baiser chaud, à l'abri des regards.

Je retrouve le contact avec le brasier qui m'a fait perdre la tête cette après-midi là, alors que tout semblait perdu.

"Je... veux continuer, Livaï."

Il en sourit de manière fugace, caressant ma joue d'un revers des doigts pour seul accord.

* * *

Le lendemain, nous avons tout juste le temps d'échanger un baiser - je deviens quasi-folle lorsqu'il laisse courir la pulpe de ses pouces le long de mes lèvres avant de nous offrir un autre baiser, tout aussi chaud que le premier - que le voici appelé en mission de garnison.

Fort heureusement ce type de mission ne dure qu'une nuit. Car Livaï a toujours le geste ou l'attention qui feront que l'on en veuille toujours plus...

* * *

Ce qui vient me rejoindre, la nuit suivante, se glissant dans mon lit aux alentours de minuit, est plus brûlant encore que la veille du départ !...

Seigneur, qu'il est bon de le retrouver !...

En quelques baisers, le tour est joué et nos corps se réclament sans que rien ne puisse s'y opposer. Nos bouches se flattent, nous adressant des mots chauds, murmurés.

Nos corps s'épousent dans une perfection désobligeante, nous surprenant nous-mêmes, repoussant toute idée de bienséance pour nous livrer en pâture au désir qui nous lie dans ce _compromis_ "familial".

Je me tords, au bord du cri, tandis que les mouvements ne faiblissent pas, bien au contraire.

La jouissance nous frappe fort, ne laissant absolument rien d'autre que des braises sur lesquelles il suffira d'un souffle pour les faire gagner le ciel, en grandes flammes.

* * *

"Kiiiiiia ! le Caporal chef va nous gratifier d'une démonstration magistrale !..." s'extasie Hange, sautant littéralement sur place.

Je ris. "Populaire malgré son caractère taciturne, il faut le faire."

"Bien. Ouvrez grands vos yeux. Je vous demanderai de reproduire les mouvements par la suite."

Le Commandant Smith se joint à nous. C'est lui qui a détecté le potentiel de Livaï et il ne s'est pas trompé en lui accordant les Ailes de la Liberté !...

Il observe les mouvements vifs et gracieux du jeune prodige, bras croisés, fier de son choix.

" _Stone cold, savage Livaï_." murmurais-je, admirant la fluidité de ses mouvements acrobatiques.

"Aïe aïe... je ne suis déjà plus..." déplore une recrue.

"Je t'aiderai." déclare Smith, posant une main paternelle sur l'épaule du concerné. "Ackermann, en piste."

La jeune prodige, Misaka, s'avance, déterminée. Elle reproduit les gestes à la perfection.

"Von Kreutzberg." appelle Smith.

Je m'avance, procédant de la même façon sauf que ma lame se brise sans raison apparente, ce qui me fait chuter.

J'inspecte ma lame, circonspecte.

"Sans doute une micro-entaille que tu n'as pu détecter à l'œil nu." déclare Livaï.

* * *

Nous nous déplaçons au galop. Toujours. Au trot, les titans pourraient facilement nous rattraper. Mais les plus vifs d'entre eux sont capables d'atteindre la vitesse de nos chevaux. Les déviants sont de ceux-là. Ils courent dans tous les sens, imprévisibles et complètement timbrés, s'en prenant de préférence à des regroupements d'humains plutôt qu'à des humains isolés !...

Les déviants me filent des frissons !... Et je suis sûre que Livaï, sous ses allures glaciales, les déteste tout autant que moi et s'en méfie comme de la peste.

* * *

Nous voici dans les ruines d'un fort pour y passer la nuit.

Nous dormons, tête sur les sacs, dans des couvertures de fortune.

Il y a toujours trois soldats de garde. Et Livaï est du nombre.

Au cours de sa garde, Livaï s'est penché sur nos corps alanguis, s'attardant, dans un regard chaud, sur le mien, sans toutefois oser l'affirmer par un geste.

Une boule lui grimpe à la gorge. Il déglutit presque bruyamment, refermant le poing sur les ravages que lui causent ces sentiments, déchirant son cœur de trop aimer.

Sa main tremble un instant lorsque le velouté de ma peau lui revient, intact, à l'esprit. Il se lèche rapidement les lèvres comme si nous venions d'échanger un baiser.

"Hmm... ça te fait kiffer de me voir en crever d'envie, hein ?" soliloqué à voix basse.

* * *

Livaï s'octroie enfin les deux à trois heures de repos habituelles, se laissant glisser contre le pan de mur jusqu'au sol, cape rabattue sur le devant, paupières papillonnant de sommeil.

Ses rêves le ramènent onze ans en arrière. Lorsqu'il est revenu, sain et sauf, d'une expédition extra-muros.

Depuis mon lit, j'ai entendu le bataillon rentrer et suis descendue jusqu'aux écuries, cape sur ma chemise de nuit, l'appelant discrètement alors qu'il est le dernier à rejoindre le bâtiment.

Sur un sourire fugace, il me rejoint, me prenant par la main pour nous camoufler dans un angle. Sa main se fixe dans ma nuque.

"Je peux t'embrasser ?..."

"Depuis quand te faut-il une autorisation ?"

"J'ai voulu être galant." haussant les épaules, dans un sourire, avant de fondre sur mes lèvres, les scellant dans un baiser chaud et prometteur.

L'amour dès que nous regagnons ses quartiers.

Je note qu'il me laisse quasiment toujours être au-dessus et lui en fait la remarque.

"Je ne laisserai pas cette place à n'importe qui. Mais avec toi, je sais que c'est dix fois meilleur."

"J'adore, tu sais..."

"Hmm, quoi ?"

"Ta taille. Le fait que tu n'en fasses aucun complexe. Et que de toi sorte une telle puissance... doublée d'une agilité hors normes." parcourant les abdominaux et les pectoraux des mains.

Il laisse passer un sifflement, venant appliquer une bise sur ma joue, main remontée sur ma joue opposée.

"Je ne supporterai pas de te voir grand. Tu es parfait."

Livaï ouvre les yeux d'un coup, souffle court, corps en émoi. Il serre les dents, tentant de faire baisser la pression qui règne dans son corps entier, regard glissant sur moi, yeux plissés. "Tu veux vraiment... que j'en crève, pas vrai ?"


	3. Comme un diable sorti de la boîte

_Chapitre 2 : Comme un diable sorti de la boîte  
_

Cérémonie de remise des clés de la ville à la royauté. Cérémonie en grande pompe pour oublier la condition de l'humanité : des proies faciles, livrées en pâture aux mâchoires de prédateurs géants.

Si Livaï avait pu différer ce genre de manifestation, prétextant une bonne grippe ou une blessure qui le tiendrait au lit, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter mais les microbes et les titans semblaient en avoir décidé autrement. Il se tenait là, en tenue d'apparat, jurant dans les rangs, tout en s'avançant au pas cadencé, s'arrêtant dans un quadrille parfait, effectuant le salut devant les membres de la noblesse, affichant ce profil impénétrable et fier.

Je profite d'une _manœuvre_ pour me glisser dans les rangs - en bonne retardataire que je suis !...

"Fais chier, merde !..." peste toujours le Caporal chef, en changeant de pas.

"Eh bien, eh bien... tu as l'air sur les nerfs aujourd'hui."

Ma voix le fait presque sourire. "Et toi, t'es à la bourre, comme d'hab."

* * *

Livaï pose négligemment sa veste, aux couleurs du bataillon, sur le dossier de la chaise et s'y affale, une jambe ramenée sur l'autre, attrapant une bouteille dont il s'abreuve directement au goulot. Il s'agit d'une bière extrêmement maltée. Il s'essuie d'un revers de main.

"Je déteste ce genre de cérémonie débile !..."

Je pouffe devant son irrévérence. "J'ai pu le noter."

"C'est complètement débile de jouer aux beaux petits soldats alors que dehors on se fait bouffer, merde !" prenant une nouvelle gorgée.

"Parlant de ça, nous pourrions nous éclipser avant le début du gueuleton..." regard appuyé.

"Hmm, qu'est-ce que tu proposes, mon adorable _cousine_?"

"De nous tirer et d'aller zoner du côté des bois. Voire même tenter une sortie à l'extérieur."

"Tu me courtises ouvertement, là." se redressant, regard intéressé.

* * *

"Hors de question de vous laisser passer sans autorisation." affirme l'un des soldats de la garnison stationnée à la porte.

Livaï inspire et saisit, depuis sa position assise en selle, le col de l'homme. "Je suis ton supérieur direct, pauvre crétin ! Alors tu m'ouvres cette porte illico."

"Il nous faut... une autorisation expresse... du Major Smith..." bredouille l'homme, pris de frayeur devant le terrible mètre 60 à la mâchoire crispée et aux yeux rétrécis de rage.

"Tu tiens pas à la vie ou quoi ?!" lui hurle Livaï.

Le spectacle est de toute beauté et dope mon envie de lui.

Il fait décrire des cercles à son cheval, nerveux, tandis qu'il tient littéralement l'homme d'un bras, semelles de ce dernier décollées du sol pavé.

"OUVRE MOI CETTE PORTE !" le lâchant brusquement, avec une telle force qu'il en percute durement le mur en moellons. "VOUS AUTRES, NE RESTEZ PAS LA COMME DES ABRUTIS !"

Deux soldats se précipitent sur la manivelle d'ouverture de la porte et l'actionnent dans une cadence soutenue.

Livaï fait piaffer son cheval. "MAGNEZ-VOUS !"

J'observe le manège, coude appuyé sur le pommeau de la selle, main soutenant le menton, bride tenue dans l'autre.

En passant au galop, il bouscule, d'un coup de botte, étrier déchaussé, le soldat encore à la manœuvre.

Je le suis. "Toujours aussi aimable, Caporal-chef Ackermann !..." rieuse.

Nous venons de choisir un grand chêne isolé, au sommet d'une colline qui permet une excellente vue d'ensemble des environs.

"T'es quand même rudement gonflé d'être sorti avec ton uniforme d'apparat, Ackermann !..." assise dans l'herbe, amusée.

"J'attends la première flaque de boue pour m'y rouler." scrutant les environs avant de s'installer à mes côtés, posant l'arrière de sa tête contre le tronc, paupières closes, laissant le vent balayer sa chevelure sombre. "On respire vachement mieux ici que dans la cité." arrachant des brin d'herbe pour les rouler dans sa paume, observant les effets et l'odeur qui s'en dégage.

"A ton avis, pourquoi on n'arrête pas de se sauter dessus ?"

"Oh, parce que nous sommes en voie d'extinction, vraisemblablement. A dire vrai, je m'en fiche totalement. Je sais juste que... ouais, c'est avec toi que je veux être." cherchant ma main pour s'en saisir presque avec délicatesse.

Nous regardons défiler les nuages.

"Celui-ci a la forme d'un os." dis-je, pointant le nuage du doigt.

Livaï vient poser sa tête en travers de mes cuisses. Je dessine du bout des doigts les principaux traits de son visage torturé qui, maintenant, respire la sérénité. Puis mes doigts se perdent dans les mèches sombres.

"Tu te rappelles la pâté que tu m'as mise lors de notre premier duel ?"

"Ouais. J'avoue que ça a été le panard. Surtout lorsque je me suis penché sur toi. Là, j'ai compris ma douleur."

"Oh, ce n'est pas si douloureux que ça, non ?"

"Parle pour toi !... J'en crève." froncé de colère.

Je glisse mes doigts entre les siens. "Nous avons toujours été proches, Livaï. Ados déjà, on se fightait sans arrêt. Nous étions toujours fourrés ensemble. On se battait avec des bâtons, tu te rappelles ?"

"Tu traînais pas mal avec ton cousin Bernard. J'ai jamais compris ce que tu lui trouvais."

"C'est un bagarreur aussi."

"Tss." avec un mépris jaloux.

"Mais j'avoue qu'au rayon des têtes de bourriques, tu caracoles en tête !..." me penchant pour venir poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. "T'es même ma tête de mule préférée."

Sa main libre vient glisser dans ma nuque, visant à appuyer le baiser. "Mieux."

L'instant d'après, nous nous dévorons à pleines bouches, fous l'un de l'autre, envoyant valdinguer les convenances par le truchement d'un seul et même baiser.

Nos doigts se tendent et se détendent, dans un rythme doux, allant de paire avec les sensations qui montent.

Sa façon d'embrasser... me rend dingue !... Cette manière de me savourer en penchant la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre...

Je m'en sépare, papillons dans le ventre autant que sur les lèvres. "Vache... où est-ce que t'as appris à être si bon ?..."

Il sourit, flatté. "C'est de famille, je crois, non ?" m'invitant à poursuivre.

Je sens le baiser faiblir. Livaï a les sens ailleurs.

Je me concentre pour détecter ce qui passe dans l'air. Mon ouïe capte de l'agitation.

Livaï me repousse lentement pour se lever, fixant son matériel aux attaches de son pantalon clair, vérifiant l'état de ses lames à l'œil.

"Il s'agit d'une meute entière."

"Houmpf ! L'occasion rêvée de souiller ton uniforme d'apparat." lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

"J'aurai préféré m'y employer en me roulant dans l'herbe avec toi. Les dégâts auraient été moindres."

"Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?" l'attirant par le devant de sa cape pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Sitôt relâché, il poursuit ses vérifications minutieuses, plaçant les lames dans les fourreaux en fonction de leur état.

"Ils approchent."

"Je les entends, oui."

"Je me charge du second. Le premier se déplace d'ailleurs à quatre pattes."

"Hmm... oui, tu as raison." faisant de même pour mon équipement.

Les pas sont effectivement proches.

"Inutile de faire des politesse. On leur botte le cul direct."

Livaï enclenche ses lames dans les poignées prévues à cet effet et s'élance, commandant l'apport en gaz propulsant au moyen des manettes attachées aux manches.

Livaï bondit, virevoltant devant le premier titan, se laissant glisser sur son dos courbé pour sauter jusqu'au visage du suivant, lui plantant les deux lames dans les yeux !...

Pendant que Livaï s'occupe d'un troisième titan, j'achève le premier.

Nos coups de lames sont d'une efficacité totale.

Le quatrième se fait harponner par nous deux et nous finissons sur ses épaules. Au moment où il souhaite nous happer de ses mains immenses, nous basculons, nous croisant, tailladant sa nuque de deux coups vifs.

Le cinquième est plus compliqué puisqu'il s'agit d'un déviant. Il fonce d'ailleurs droit sur nous, trébuchant bêtement sur le corps du quatrième. Nous profitons de sa chute pour l'achever.

Le sixième vient de s'arrêter.

"Dis donc, connard, j'ai une question à te poser : c'est si bon que ça, la chair humaine ?" s'avançant en ligne droite comme si c'était lui le prédateur. "Réponds, ordure !" s'élançant pour le contourner, s'accrochant à son dos à l'aide des grappins pour lui tailler la nuque.

Voici les cadavres fumants au sol. Les premiers ne sont déjà plus qu'à l'état de squelettes.

Comme prévu, les couleurs claires de l'uniforme d'apparat de Livaï sont tachées de boue.

"Regardez-moi cette œuvre !..." rieuse, dépliant la cape maculée.

"Tss." glissant deux doigts son mon menton, tenant toujours sa lame de façon particulière, venant m'embrasser avec force.

* * *

"Livaï, j'ai envie d'emmerder le fils Jäger." sur le chemin du retour.

Livaï éclate de rire. "Je lui ai déjà arraché une dent et l'ai roué de coups mais... si tu veux remettre ça, je vais chercher la meilleure occasion pour nous déchaîner contre lui." avec un clin d'œil.

"Oh, moi je pensais simplement lui mettre la main aux fesses !..."

Livaï pouffe. "Va falloir que je le pourrisse définitivement !..."

* * *

"Jäger."

"Aye, Caporal Chef !..." effectuant le salut de rigueur.

"Montre à cet imbécile de Günther comment on procède." se plaçant à côté d'Eren, main échouant sur la fesse gauche.

Je me positionne du côté droit, main échouant, en douce, sur l'autre fesse. "En piste, Eren !..."

Eren ne sait plus où se mettre, rosissant des joues, regardant la pointe de ses bottes.

Basculant la tête en avant, Livaï et moi nous nous sourions, fiers de notre délit incognito.

"Et si tu échoues, Jäger, je me chargerai moi-même de te botter le cul."

Eren déglutit. Il est très amusant de voir l'hôte du terrible Titan Assaillant suer de peur face à deux "moustiques" !...

"Tu veux un scoop, Eren ?..." demandais-je à Eren.

Eren bascule son regard émeraude sur moi.

"Tu sais pourquoi notre cité est ceinturée par cette série de trois murs ?..."

"Pour... nous préserver des... titans ?..."

"Nope. Pour protéger les titans de la fureur du Caporal-chef."

"Tss ! N'importe quoi !..." objecte Livaï, sans me regarder.

* * *

Il rit... après l'amour. Il rit de bonheur, shooté aux endorphines.

Je me hisse sur son torse pour profiter de ses traits détendus.

J'aime le fait que son passé trouble n'ait en rien entamé son énergie sexuelle.

Je profite des dernières vagues qui agitent son torse, l'embrassant par touches légères ou appuyées.

Il en sourit, main venant caresser ce qu'il faut de moi.

"Wow... mais wow quoi !..."

"Tu me flattes." dis-je, entre deux baisers.

Il remonte les mains, prenant mes épaules par l'arrière.

"Tu pourrais te taper n'importe quelle fille ici..."

"Tss. T'es bête." fermant ma bouche par un baiser chaud.

"Je suis heureuse que la guerre ne t'ait pas trop amoché de ce côté-ci."

"En fait, la guerre m'a rétabli. C'est plutôt mon oncle qui..."

Les mots restent étranglés dans sa gorge.

* * *

"T'es prête ?..."

"Tu demandes ?" avec un petit sourire en coin, ajustant sa lame, la tenant à sa manière.

Nous nous élançons, efficaces sur tout le parcours.

"Quelle équipe hors du commun..." constate Erwin en nous observant durant l'exercice.

"La fine fleur, en effet." concède un autre soldat.

"Ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre ; un simple regard suffit."

Nous terminons l'exercice pour nous poser devant Erwin.

"Les Titans n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !..." annonce-t-il, impressionné par notre synergie.

* * *

Je caresse le dos, parsemé de cicatrices somme tout discrètes ; des estafilades, tandis qu'il gît sur le ventre, sur ce lit malmené par nos amours débridés.

Je me tiens sur un bras, assise.

Il y a... cette partie de sa vie... ces années dont je devine les ténèbres même s'il ne l'évoque pas. Il y a... une ombre immense au tableau et cette ombre porte le nom de Kenny Ackermann.

* * *

"Bon, écoute moi, le mioche : si j'te laisse pas crever ici c'est simplement parce que... t'es de la famille, tu piges ? Va falloir que tu suives mes règles."

Le regard éteint se posa sur l'homme. Impossible de savoir ce que le gamin pensait à cet instant. Sans doute pas grand-chose... Il avait appris à suivre son instinct de survie. Les grandes pensées lui échappaient.

"J'ai quelques potes en haut. Ils raffolent des gamins des décombres. Tu seras très gentil avec eux. Mais seulement avec eux. Les autres, t'auras ma bénédiction pour les trucider à ta guise."

Il a vaguement hoché la tête. Impossible de savoir quelles étaient ses pensées. Impossible...

* * *

Il y a toujours eu des pourris et des oncles suffisamment malhonnêtes pour vendre l'innocence des enfants aux plus offrants.

Livaï en a fait les frais cette après-midi là. Il n'a pas crié. Il a juste... mordu la taie, mâchoire serrée, pendant qu'on œuvrait derrière lui, qu'on l'élargissait. Les larmes coulaient au milieu des rires tandis que son corps entier se révoltait. Voilà des heures qu'on le violait à tour de rôle...

Livaï serrait les dents, gencives en sang, corps dans une transe douloureuse.

Ils laissèrent là le petit corps comme démembré. Livaï ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'on venait le soulever.

"Eh ben... ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte pour une première fois, les chiens. Bon, enfin... tu verras, on se fait à tout. Tu finiras peut-être même un jour par aimer ça."

* * *

"Tiens moi ce couteau correctement !... On dirait qu'il va te mordre." dit Kenny, installé sur un tonneau vide, mains dans les poches. "Si tu veux survivre, t'as intérêt à apprendre vite."

Il avait beau dire, le gamin emmagasinait rapidement...

Qui aurait pu penser que ce corps rachitique aspirait à vivre. Derrière les yeux éteints grognait une rage intense.

"Ouais. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui." se détournant.

Mais le gamin poursuivait.

"Boh, si tu veux y passer la nuit..."

Et il savait exactement où récupérer son cher oncle : dans le bar le plus proche.

* * *

Kenny sentait le corps de Livaï résister à son emprise. "Ah, quoi encore ?!"

"Je ne veux pas y retourner !..."

La nouvelle surprit presque Kenny qui finit par afficher un sourire particulièrement pervers. "Ah oui ? Et comment tu penses qu'on va survivre ? Qu'est-ce que faisait ta mère ?"

Livaï finit par littéralement s'arracher de l'emprise de Kenny pour se réfugier derrière de lourdes caisses.

"Je vais finir par me fâcher, Livaï !..."

"Je n'irai pas !"

Kenny soupira. "OK. Tu veux que je te ramène auprès du tenancier du bordel dans lequel ta mère officiait ?"

"Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça !"

"C'est pourtant la vérité. Si tu veux pas finir comme elle, tu serres les dents jusqu'à ta puberté, okay ?"

Livaï renifla. Puis finit par sortir de sa planque.

"Je savais que t'étais un bon garçon."

* * *

Mes lèvres courent à présent le long de la colonne vertébrale et, armées de ma langue, le trio est redoutable !... Sa peau se granule sous l'effet et il en geint, serrant l'oreiller sous sa tête, sexe se dressant sous lui.

Je zigzague à l'en rendre fou, mains de part et d'autre de ses côtes.

"Que dirait- _il_ s'il nous voyait, Livaï ?..."

Livaï ouvre les yeux, comme tiré d'un rêve agréable.

Il se retourne, d'un mouvement souple de corps, et mes yeux échouent sur le sexe qui ne fait que m'appeler.

" _Il_ dirait que nous sommes des dégénérés."

"MERDE ! POURQUOI TU LA RAMÈNES AVEC CA ?!" poing serré.

Ah oui... l'endroit est encore sensible et je m'attends à un châtiment dans les règles pour avoir enfreint la loi du silence.

"Je veux t'aider à t'en délivrer."

"Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a sonné, bordel ?!"

Il frémit de tout son corps, sourcils froncés, mâchoire écrasée de rage.

"Évoque-le encore une fois et je t'arrache la langue pour te la faire bouffer !"

* * *

Kenny regardait le gamin manger pour quatre.

"Dis toi bien que c'est grâce au pognon que tu nous rapportes qu'on peut se permettre de tels festins. Sans ça, nous crèverions la dalle comme des rats."

Livaï a le corps qui le lance et il tente de compenser avec la nourriture. "Tu as dit que... ça allait durer jusqu'à..."

"Ta puberté, ouais. Pubère, tu ne les intéresseras plus."

Livaï se mit à penser à sa puberté tous les jours. Grandir et se développer était devenu une obsession.

Tant et si bien que vers l'âge de dix ans, le gamin s'était vu développer certains attributs qui rebutèrent ses violeurs.

"Putain mais quelle plaie, ce gosse !" se plaignit Kenny, conscient de la situation, proximité aidant.

Mais voilà... qui disait puberté précoce disait croissance compromise...

* * *

Je ne fais que deviner... deviner ce passé qui le ronge à mesure. Sa colère, je l'effleure régulièrement du bout des doigts, parfois je la prends entre mes lèvres et cela se termine en morsure sanglante.

Jambes nouées autour de sa taille, empalée profondément, mains accrochées à une barre, bras tendus, je laisse les mouvements nous emporter loin... très loin... l'amour tous les jours... sans que nous ne puissions nous en passer. Une maladie !... Il est tellement... bon !...

C'est un guerrier, comme moi. Il adore le sexe, comme moi.

Je lâche la barre, ce qui l'enfonce un peu plus profondément, je le sens nouer ses bras autour de moi, m'embrassant à perdre haleine. Mes bras sont enroulés autour de sa nuque.

Nos souffles se rejoignent, courts. Baisers chauds, souffles courts. Baisers chauds, souffles courts.

Ses mains remontent de chaque côté : "Bouge... oui... bouge !..."

Il en sort presque de moi tant les mouvements sont amples.

Sa tête dodeline, regard ailleurs sous ses paupières mi-closes. Il est... fantastique !...

Un tressaillement et... bon sang, oui !... Il donne tout, accompagné de mes propres contractions et cris étouffés à même la peau.

"T'es le diable, Ackermann..." soufflé à son oreille, main égarée dans les mèches sombres.

"Nan. Le diable c'est... Kenny."


	4. Une vie presque ordinaire

_Chapitre 3 : Une vie presque ordinaire  
_

"Bon, tu arrêtes, là ?" en train de nous rafraîchir après une séance d'entraînement particulièrement intense.

"Que j'arrête quoi ?"

"De me regarder comme ça."

"Comme ça ? Comment ?"

"Comme un prédateur."

"Si je m'écoutais..."

"Arrête."

Et toujours ce petit jeu constant du regard. Ce truc qui me rend dingue !...

Il bascule souplement le haut du corps pour déposer son verre, m'effleurant sans en avoir l'air, toujours avec ce petit air qui me donne envie de le bouffer !...

"Espèce de..."

"Ah, si tu commences les amabilités, faudra pas venir te plaindre hein !..." joueur, visage proche du mien, à la vue de tous.

Des _cousineries_ , quoi.

* * *

"Allez, on teste l'attaque sur des cibles mouvantes."

"Qu... quoi ?" hallucinée.

"Sur terrain plat, sans végétation, à quoi penses-tu attacher ton grappin, idiote ?"

"Hey !" le frappant derrière la tête.

"Ah, tu ne fais jamais ça en public ou je te cogne !..." index pointé.

"C'est ça. Si tu cognes aussi bien que tu baises..." regard explicite.

Là, tout de suite, son envie de moi vient de monter d'un net cran.

"Garde ton énergie pour ce soir."

"Et demain matin. Tôt."

* * *

Je caresse la belle tête qui vient de nicher au creux de mon épaule après l'amour, laissant mes doigts filer à travers les mèches sombres.

"Mon père a... collé le canon de sa propre arme sur la tempe de Kenny."

Au nom "Kenny", le Caporal chef frémit, serrant la mâchoire.

"Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tiré ?"

"C'est une bonne question..."

"Un petit coup de mou ?"

"Kenny a... enfin, mon père a surpris un..."

Il lève ses yeux sur moi, commençant à saisir là où je souhaite en venir. Son poing se serre et ses sourcils froncent.

"Putain, dis moi que ce salopard a osé te toucher..."

"Papa est... arrivé à temps. Et ce jour-là il l'a foutu à la porte. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait tirer..."

"C'était un bien moindre mal. Il aurait dû le buter." ferme.

* * *

J'observe, du coin de l'œil, la façon dont Livaï serre les brides de sa tenue, ajustant sa chemise avant d'enfiler la veste courte.

Il finit par se placer devant moi, resserrant la bride du haut, celle qui court à la naissance de ma poitrine.

"Putain..." soufflé autant que la proximité immédiate le permet.

Le terme grossier le fait sourire.

"Tu pourras prétendre qu'il s'agit d'une simple vérification de routine."

"Mon cul !..."

Il serre un peu plus avant de boucler la bride, sourire terrible naissant sur ses lèvres.

"Ton cul aussi je compte m'en occuper. D'ailleurs... tourne toi."

"T'es fou !... Pas ici..."

"Tss ! Écoute ton chef, ma belle." me faisant pivoter en me tenant par les épaules.

Là, il ajuste les courroies en cuir à la pièce dorsale.

"Il y avait une torsade..." la remettant en place.

Je glisse une main en arrière, remontant le long des liens qui bardent des cuisses.

"Hey, hey. Pas maintenant, okay ?..."

Je me pince la lèvre.

* * *

"Repos, Livaï." dit Smith en se levant, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour observer distraitement l'activité qui règne dans la cour de la base. "J'ai une mission délicate à te confier..."

S'il n'avait pas été en présence de son supérieur, Livaï aurait soupiré. Bruyamment.

"... on m'a rapporté qu'un individu pourvu de notre équipement de combat tridimensionnel réglait ses propres comptes en ville."

"Laisse moi deviner... je dois le retrouver et le ramener pieds et poings liés ?"

"Exactement. Je le veux vivant pour lui soutirer des informations."

"Un air de déjà-vu, non ?"

"Tu t'en servais pour chaparder. Pas pour tuer. D'ailleurs, tu n'étais pas en possession de lames, à l'époque."

Livaï haussa les épaules. "Ce sera tout pour les instructions ?"

"Prends avec toi le soldat que tu veux ou agis seul, je m'en fiche. Mais reste discret."

"Je vois. Ça ne le ferait pas auprès de l'opinion publique d'apprendre que l'armée se soit faite voler un dispositif aussi coûteux. Les contribuables nous lyncheraient pour ça."

"Tu es notre meilleur élément, Livaï... voilà pourquoi je m'en remets entièrement à toi."

"Mon truc c'est le terrain. Pas la gestion des affaires internes." refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

"Fais chier, merde !" se laissant tomber, d'un seul tenant, sur le lit.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" m'installant à ses côtés.

"Erwin fait chier. Me demande d'aller enquêter en ville. Putain, il faut qu'il me demande ça à moi !..."

"Tu es le meilleur, Livaï. Normal qu'il te demande ce service."

"C'est ça ! Son service il peut se le foutre dans le cul, merde !... Mon truc c'est briser du titan, pas aller jouer les enquêteurs en ville. Et le gars, je dois le ramener entier au Q.G., en prime."

Il fulmine encore un moment avant de poser sa main sur ma cuisse.

"Le point positif dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il m'a permis d'emmener quelqu'un avec moi."

"Tiens !... Tu n'aurais pas pu commencer par là, non ?"

"Non."

* * *

Nous quittons la cour au petit trot, équipés comme si nous partions en campagne.

Le froid est piquant et rougit nos visages.

"Tu as une idée par où commencer ?"

"Ouais. Il sévit dans le quartier Nord. J'ai quelques indics là-bas."

* * *

Nous interrogeons les tenanciers de trois bars et deux hôtels.

Celui que nous recherchons a été vu par plusieurs témoins. Et il utilise effectivement l'équipement du bataillon à des fins personnelles.

Nous effectuons un tour d'ensemble, système nous propulsant de toit en toit, regard fouillant partout.

Nous regagnons le point de chute, à court de gaz.

"Nous devrions patrouiller le soir. J'imagine qu'il sort à la tombée de la nuit."

"Possible." dis-je.

"Nous irons ce soir."

"Okay."

* * *

La chambre louée est sommairement meublée et Livaï peste déjà en ne trouvant pas les lieux dans une hygiène irréprochable. Il inspecte la chambre de fond en comble, sous mon œil amusé. Je m'attends sérieusement à ce qu'il dégaine les plumeaux en lieu et place des lames d'usage !...

"Bon... ça ira pour une nuit. Mais putain, le patron va entendre parler du pays !"

"Retire ta chemise et installe toi, que je masse ce dos noué de tension." ouvrant les jambes pour lui faire une place.

Livaï déboutonna sa chemise et la quitta, venant se placer à l'endroit assigné.

Sitôt installé, je refermais mes jambes autour de ses hanches, ce qui provoqua un petit ricanement. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de passer ses paumes sur mes cuisses.

Je parcours la belle nuque dégagée du revers, laissant un doigt descendre le long de la colonne. Il en siffle entre ses dents closes, boutons des seins s'érigeant en durcissant. "Si tu commences comme ça..." sonne en guise d'avertissement, menton levé haut.

Je remonte sur les omoplates, jouant des pouces pour décontracter la zone.

Ses paupières viennent de s'abaisser.

Je poursuis. "Tu penses que nous retrouverons ce gars ?..."

"J'ai plutôt intérêt !... Erwin m'a bien fait comprendre que revenir bredouille n'était pas une option."

Je viens en caresses sur ses épaules.

"Tu me plais, Livaï... ta taille... cette force qui émane de toi... cette agilité qu'est la tienne..."

Il entrouvre la bouche de délice, laissant sa tête partir en arrière pour terminer sur mon épaule et chercher le baiser. Ce qui suit n'a plus rien à voir avec les câlins formels...

Nos bouches... nos foutues bouches !... Qui n'ont de cesse de... s'offrir sensations sur sensations, se cherchant, dans et hors des cavités, appréciant les échanges de salive et les glissements voluptueux de nos langues. Nous en geignons de bonheur et il passe le bras sous mes reins pour me ramener sur lui. " _Better_."

Et là, c'est reparti pour du voluptueux non-stop, bassins bougeant de concert, corps enflammés de désir tout autant que de plaisir, nous cherchant, nous caressant, sexe contre sexe. Une fois de plus, il me cède la place du haut et je nous mène, dans un jeu haletant, jusqu'à l'orgasme que nous atteignons dans des plaisirs criés.

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de remercier ton père..." laissant son doigt sillonner ma peau. "... de m'avoir recueilli et traité comme son propre fils."

"Hmm... il l'a fait avec grand plaisir, tu sais."

Agile comme un félin, il se retourne sur le ventre pour me faire face.

"Et puis..." caressant son visage fin aux paupières tombantes "... j'ai beaucoup apprécié de t'avoir, ces quelques années, à la maison."

"Les conneries qu'on a pu faire !..." souriant. "Ton père a des nerfs d'acier."

"Puis tu es retourné dans la rue... j'étais fracassée lorsque tu es parti. Alors je... me suis engagée comme pirate. La suite, tu la connais."

"Ouais. J'étais fou lorsque tu as intégré la brigade." sourire doux. "On pensait pouvoir continuer comme avant... mais c'était foutu." cherchant dans mon cou.

"Ça a basculé lorsque nous avons perdu les pédales, acculés dans cette ruine... dès lors, ça ne pouvait plus être comme avant, _cousin_."

"Tu regrettes, _cousine_?..." cherchant ma bouche pour me faire partager des baisers langoureux.

"Grands dieux, non !... Je pense que le feu aurait quand même fini par me prendre les reins."

"Personne ne s'en doute, pour nous. Et toi comme moi savons demeurer discrets."

* * *

J'observe, du coin de l'œil, Livaï s'arnacher avec des gestes sûrs.

C'est lui qui, à mon arrivée dans le bataillon d'exploration, m'a tout appris. Autant dire que j'ai été à très bonne école !...

"Aujourd'hui, nous l'aurons." ferme et décidé. "Il sait que nous sommes à ses trousses et il est bien assez dingue pour pointer le bout de son nez."

Je ris doucement. "Tu dois le ramener en un seul morceau, je te rappelle !..." connaissant le côté ultra-violent de Livaï. "Erwin ne s'attend pas à le recevoir en pièces détachées."

"Le message est passé, merci." sec.

* * *

"A ta droite !..."

"Vu !"

La poursuite dure maintenant depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes, intense !...

L'homme possède des rudiments mais a une connaissance parfaite du terrain, nous filant entre les doigts alors que nous pensons enfin nous saisir de lui !...

C'est en négociant un virage que Livaï parvient à lui attraper la cheville et à le jeter à terre, se ruant sur lui - l'homme est plutôt du genre baraque et le voir se faire littéralement tabasser par Livaï est presque jouissif !... Ce dernier est juché sur lui, l'assommant de coups de poings efficaces.

Puis il cesse, se redressant pour lui attacher les poignets, fermement.

Il le fera hisser en travers de la selle de sa monture et nous regagnerons la base à pieds.

* * *

"Une dernière fois : donne-nous le nom de celui qui t'a permis d'obtenir le matériel." tonna la voix d'Erwin.

L'homme, attaché à un poteau, fixa le Major, muet.

"Bien. Fais le parler, Livaï."

Le Caporal chef glissa devant Erwin, commençant par enfoncer le bout de sa botte dans la bouche de l'homme. "Désolé pour les dents. Tu ferais bien de parler tant que t'es encore foutu d'articuler." enfonçant le bout de botte un peu plus profondément dans le gosier récalcitrant.

Livaï retira sa botte - le gars y avait déjà laissé quatre dents, bouche sanguinolente.

L'homme cracha parterre.

"Vas... crever..."

Livaï soupira, contrarié, soulevant la tête de l'homme par les cheveux, doigts en pince sur la mâchoire déjà massacrée par le coup de botte.

"Tu crèveras sans doute avant moi. Balance le nom."

L'homme cracha son sang en plein visage du Caporal chef qui eut le réflexe de tourner la tête, s'en prenant uniquement sur la joue. Livaï essuya la tache avec un dégoût prononcé. "Tss ! On verra si tu résistes au craquement de chacun de tes os." passant derrière lui, clé de bras et premier craquement sourd au niveau du coude. "Ça, c'est pour m'obliger à réitérer ma question."

Erwin demeurait là, impassible.

"Balance le nom ou dit adieu à ton bras entier."

"C'est... Bitz... berger !" en trois hurlements.

Livaï chercha le regard d'Erwin. Ce dernier quitta alors le sous-sol, information en poche.

* * *

Une autre terrible épreuve attendait Livaï : les fêtes de fin d'année en grandes pompes.

Les années précédentes, Livaï, après la cérémonie de rigueur, avait filé en cuisine pour chaparder les meilleures parts du festin et s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre, au grand dam de ses hommes.

Je laisse mes lèvres remonter le long du cou jusqu'au lobe que j'attrape entre les dents. "Livaï..."

Voilà. J'ai, à présent, toute son attention.

"Tu m'accompagnes au banquet de fin d'année ?..."

Je le sens se raidir - et ce n'est pas de bonheur cette fois - tout entier.

"Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est la salle de banquet qui te met dans cet état..."

" _Shut the fuck up_."

C'est dit sur un ton si tendre que ça ressemble presque à une demande de câlins.

"Allez, Livaï... je ne veux pas me coltiner Eren et les autres..."

"Tu te les coltineras de toute manière."

* * *

"Kiiiiiiaaaaa ! Livaï est un dieu !... Livaï est définitivement un dieu !..." s'extasie Hange en voyant le Caporal-chef à la manœuvre, sautillant littéralement sur place.

"Il te plaît, Hange ?..." d'un calme déconcertant.

"Quoi ? Mais... mais non !... J'admire juste ses talents de combattant !..." rosissant des joues.

Okay. Nous tenons un scoop.

"Vu qu'il s'agit de mon cousin, je pourrai lui glisser un mot en ta faveur..."

"Non !... Non, ne... arrête !... Tu me fais marcher, hein ? Jamais Livaï ne regardera quelqu'un comme moi !... D'ailleurs, Livaï ne regarde personne."

"Hmm mmm."

"Quoi, tu... penses que j'ai des chances ?... Non. Non, non, non ! Je ne dois pas... envisager les choses de cette façon."

"Le voilà. Je vais lui en toucher deux mots." alors que Livaï se pose non loin, vérifiant son matériel.

"Quoi ? Non, arrête !... Je ne veux pas... que nos rapports changent. Ce serait... trop difficile à gérer. Je... je suis la chef d'escouade. Il sait qu'il peut me faire confiance et ça me suffit."

"Sûre ?..."

"Oui, absolument."

"J'admire. Moi, tu vois, s'il n'était pas mon cousin, je crois que..."

"HEY ! Regardez comme Mikasa se débrouille bien !..." nous interrompt Jean.

* * *

Je me glisse derrière Livaï, torse nu, laissant mes mains se frayer un chemin caressant entre les bras pour rejoindre le torse, menton posé sur son épaule.

J'adore... sa peau que le soleil a matifiée, portée sur ce pantalon de toile épaisse immaculée.

Je détache le haut de mon corps pour aller lui mordiller le contour précis de chaque omoplate, lente et féroce à la fois.

Au son qui lui échappe, le traitement de faveur est fortement apprécié.

"Tu vas me foutre à la bourre..."

"Hmm mmm." laissant à présent ma langue courir sur la nuque rasée, nez perdu dans la masse de cheveux qui la surplombe.

"Tu vas me coller un blâme ?..."

"Toi ?... C'est la cour martiale qu'il te faut... adorable _cousine_..."

Sa tête dodeline et il commence à avoir du mal à joindre deux idées.

"Dire que... d'ordinaire je déteste être... _touché_..."

"Et là, tu aimes, à ce que je note..."

"Je présume que tout dépend des mains et des attentions..."

"Sans... doute..." cherchant l'air. "Vache, je dois... honorer ce putain de conseil avec Erwin..." serrant le poing, frustration à son comble.

Je lèche copieusement la nuque, remontant de chaque côté du cou.

"T'en fais pas, Caporal-chef... je m'assure simplement que tu me reviendras plus brûlant encore que lorsque nous nous quitterons..."

"Salope... rie..."

"C'est voulu, cette saccade dans le terme ?..."

"A ton avis ?" riant avant de se retourner. "Moi aussi, je veux m'assurer de certaines choses." me traînant jusqu'au lit, tirant une corde d'un tiroir en passant, pour m'y nouer les poignets à la tête de lit.

Évidemment, l'idée n'est pas de mon goût. "Alors là... même pas en rêve !..." commençant à me débattre.

"Hahahaha ! Mais si, absolument. J'abrègerai, t'inquiètes."

"Nooon !" tirant de mon côté.

"Ah, ne fais pas ta tête !..." rieur, m'abattant sur le lit, d'un pied passé sur la nuque, attrapant mes bras pour les faire passer devant. "Dis donc, t'as pas choisi la position la plus confortable !..." rajoute-t-il.

"Je t'interdis, Livaï !"

"Tss. Sois bonne joueuse, _cousine_."

Je me débats, finissant par avouer ma défaite, le fixant avec des yeux haineux.

Il rit. "Quoi encore ?" terminant de se préparer. "A toute !..."

"LIVAÏ !"

* * *

Ça traîne. Ça traîne !... Livaï est au bord de tapoter nerveusement la table en bois de ses doigts, dans un mouvement rythmé.

Erwin note que le jeune homme est à cran. Il l'intercepte justement au moment où il souhaitait prendre la poudre d'escampette.

"Livaï ? Tu as du lait sur le feu, ma parole ?"

Livaï se mordille la lèvre, corps au bord de l'implosion s'il se freine davantage !...

"En quelque sorte."

"Viens dans mon bureau, nous devons discuter de la stratégie à adopter."

"Je... ne suis pas en mesure d'élaborer quoi que ce soit ce soir, Erwin."

Le Major tique. "Tu... es très étrange ce soir, Livaï."

"Je préfère réfléchir de mon côté et en débattre demain matin."

"Bien, soit. Prends du repos, tu m'as l'air nerveusement à cran."

Livaï s'entend presque répondre : "Oh oui, je vais me prendre un repos bien mérité !..."

"Caporal-chef !"

Livaï voit arriver Hange, au bord de se frapper la tête aux murs !... La pétillante brune sautille d'impatience. "Je trouve la proposition géniale !... J'ai envie d'y passer la nuit pour élaborer la meilleure stratégie !..."

Livaï manque de soupirer fortement.

"Livaï propose que nous y réfléchissions pour en débattre demain."

Le Caporal-chef opine du chef, regard déterminé dans le sens de sa décision.

"Je vais passer une nuit mémorable !..." s'extasie Hange.

"OK. Rompez tous. A demain."

Livaï soupire de soulagement.

"Livaï... demain à l'aube."

Le Caporal chef camoufle une grimace puis se hâte de regagner sa chambre.

Là, surprise, les liens ont été desserrés et rien ne laisse supposer de ma présence dans la chambre.

Livaï se redresse après avoir inspecté les liens, paupières fermées, tentant de repérer la moindre variation dans l'air.

"Je sais que t'es encore dans cette pièce."

En effet, je suis encastrée entre deux poutres de plafond et me laisse tomber directement sur son dos. Il chancelle et nous échouons sur le lit.

"J'ai trouvé le temps très long."

"J'ai... eu quelques obstacles à surmonter avant de pouvoir me libérer." me laissant le chevaucher.

"Des obstacles, uh ? Toi, le Caporal-chef ?..."

"J'ai bien failli y passer la nuit, tu sais ?" souriant presque à la perspective.

Je lui fais lever les bras et m'empare de ses poignets pour les nouer à la tête de lit.

Vive, j'ouvre la chemise pour câliner ce torse formé par les exercices à répétition et la guerre contre les Titans de tout poil.

"Tu me laisses toujours la meilleure place." constatais-je. "Celle du haut."

"Tu ne sembles pas t'en plaindre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en tout cas."

"J'aimerai quand même une fois te voir en action."

"Ça viendra. Et ce jour, tu regretteras peut-être ta proposition."

"L'obstacle en question mesurait près de deux mètres et était coiffé de blond ?" laissant mes mains courir sur le torse.

"Hahahaha ! C'est ça. C'est très exactement ça. Et il était doublé par une tornade brune à quatre yeux. Tu vois ?"

"Oooooh oui. Et t'es parvenu à te dégager ?..."

"Comme tu peux le constater."

Je me penche pour resserrer les liens d'un cran, ce qui le fait tiquer et l'excite davantage.

"Putain, j'ai cru imploser durant la séance..."

"Mmm... oui, des confessions. J'adore ça. Imploser, uh ?..."

"Ouais. Je crois que j'aurai été capable de tuer si ça s'était prolongé." avec un sourire qui en dit long.

J'envisage le renflement du revers, ce qui lui arrache un long sifflement entre les dents, mâchoire serrée.

"Imploser. Tuer. J'aime lorsque tu me parles d'amour, Ackermann."

"De sexe. Je te cause sexe."

"Ah oui, pardon, autant pour moi." ouvrant le pantalon des deux mains pour lui offrir du leste.

"Par contre... tu devrais prendre quelques leçons sur la façon de nouer..." se libérant d'un geste pour venir immédiatement contre moi, cherchant ma bouche pour y ancrer la sienne, langue exigeante.

Sa main l'extirpe ; beau et dressé. Je l'empoigne aussi sec.

"Donc notre relation se résume tout simplement aux coucheries ?..."

"Déconne pas. J'serai prêt à donner ma vie pour toi, bordel."

Je me mets à aller et venir, lui extirpant un panel d'expressions de ravissement intense.

"Tu la donnerais aussi pour ton bataillon. Et pourtant ce n'est pas d'amour dont il est question."

"Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?" froncé avant de relâcher.

"Tu es en train de me dire qu'amour et devoir sont liés ?..."

Sa tête dodeline. "Je dis que... bordel..." tête rejetée en arrière, menton levé haut.

Je retire mon bas de tenue et viens m'empaler, lui arrachant un long soupir vibrant. Ses yeux sont joliment voilés de plaisir. Ses seins pointent avec délice.

Je me mets à bouger, lentement, mains posés sur ses abdominaux.

Les siennes viennent derechef se saisir de mes hanches pour y imprimer les mouvements.

Il se laisse retomber en arrière, tête joliment enfoncée dans le blanc de l'oreiller, chevelure sombre en bataille, menton levé sur des sons d'un ravissement extrêmement, attisé par les sensations qui montent.

"Je... tuerai... pour ça..." divaguant.

Je me penche en avant pour mordiller le menton vaillant. "Inutile, Caporal-chef Livaï."

Il s'arque puis se cambre, à mesure, fou de tout.

Je sens une forte palpitation le traverser et il jouit là, secoué sous moi.

Je ne tarde pas non plus tant ce qu'il offre est beau.

* * *

Je sens que les nerfs de Livaï sont mis à rude épreuve durant la cérémonie. Aux soupirs répétés que j'entends, le fait ne laisse place à aucun doute. J'aimerai lui prendre la main pour le réconforter mais... il s'agit d'un acte interdit en public !...

Le discours qui suit est ronflant et Livaï manque de s'endormir... d'ailleurs, il s'endort, posant sa tête sur mon épaule, sous le regard attendri d'Hange.

"Personne ici ne le lui reprochera : notre _Heichou_ s'accorde très peu d'heures de sommeil."

Comme par miracle, Livaï émerge lorsque les applaudissements se terminent.

"Vous... êtes encore là ?" s'étonne Jean, habitué à ce que leur chef file à l'anglaise - un comble pour un Allemand ! - lorsque l'armée se met à table.

"Mouais. On m'en a convaincu. Je voulais faire une exception cette année." m'adressant un regard aussi bref que complice.

J'aperçois cette chère Hange et m'en approche. "Hange ?"

"Oui, Rachel ?"

"Je voulais te dire : je suis vraiment ravie que tu comprennes si bien Livaï."

"Oh, tu sais, Rachel, notre Heichou a déjà fait ses preuves : rude mais juste. Moi, ça me va. Par contre, ça passe un peu moins bien avec d'autres. Mon but est d'arrondir les angles."

"Brave Hange !... En effet, avec Livaï on bascule rapidement dans la violence et le trash. Je suis contente que tu comprennes son fonctionnement."

"Han, t'es vachement sympa, Rachel !... Et tu pratiques apparemment Livaï depuis plus longtemps que moi."

"Oui mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable de traduire sa façon de raisonner auprès des troupes. Je trouve que tu accomplies parfaitement cette tâche."

"Oh mais c'est avec plaisir !..."

Je pose la main sur son épaule, souriante. "Installe toi à côté de nous pour le repas, Hange."

"Hey, hey ! Que vois-je ? Tu dévoies ma chef d'escouade ?" intervient Livaï, soulevant mon bras pour retirer ma main de l'épaule d'Hange.

"Heichou !..." amusée.

"Nous évoquions ton fonctionnement, cher _cousin_."

"J'ai déjà envie de me boucher les oreilles." grogne Livaï.

" _See_." à Hange.

"Ouais, nan, en fait ça l'intéresse." affirme Hange.

Livaï plisse les yeux. "Tu cherches la mise à pied, Hange ?"

"Ca me laissera du temps pour étudier mes deux Titans !..." exaltée.

Livaï soupire. "S'il n'en tient qu'à ça..."

"Tu étudies les Titans, Hange ?"

"Ouch !..." clapit Livaï, connaissant la passion exacerbée de sa chef d'escouade pour nos ennemis avérés.

"OUIIIIII !" sautillant sur place. "Ce sont des créatures passionnantes !"

"Je te le confirme, notamment le titan assaillant, en ce qui me concerne."

"Eren ? Oh oui, Eren est fabuleux en titan, kiiiiiiia !"

Livaï se cogne le front de la paume.

* * *

Nous voilà à table.

"Tu sais que c'est moi qui coupe les cheveux au Heichou ?..."

Livaï soupire. "Tu n'étais pas obligée de dévoiler ce pan-là de notre _intimité_ , Hange."

"Ah si si si." intéressée par les informations distillées si précieusement par Hange.

Une main passe sur ma cuisse, sous la table. Je me raidis perceptiblement.

"Si tu le prends de cette façon." souffle Livaï, l'air de rien, suffisamment proche de mon oreille.

Hange attrape une cuisse de volaille par le pilon et mord à pleines dents dedans.

Je pivote jusqu'à son oreille : "Un mètre 60 d'agilité rien que pour moi... je ne crache pas dessus." attrapant une cuisse dans le plat, à l'aide d'une fourchette.

"Prends des forces." souffle Livaï, pupilles agrandies, signe que l'excitation est en train de le gagner, attrapant à son tour une cuisse par le pilon, mordant dedans façon Hange.

"Oh, Heichou, je pensais que vous prendriez des couverts !... En fait, vous êtes un sauvageon !..." régalée.

"Si tu savais, Hange, ce à quoi j'ai déjà assisté dans ma jeunesse..."

"Je veux tout savoir !" excitée comme une puce.

"Parle et je t'écharpe, _cousine_." attrapant le couteau cette fois.

"Mais oui, je vais parler, cher _cousin_. Hange a le droit de savoir."

Sa main crispe sur ma cuisse. "A tes risques et périls."

Je suis parfaitement consciente que s'il venait à y placer toute sa force, ma pauvre cuisse n'y résisterait pas.

"Notre cher Heichou aimait se foutre à poil pour tremper son joli corps dans la rivière voisine."

Hange manque de recracher tout ce qu'elle a en bouche.

La prise sur ma cuisse se raffermit considérablement. "Je n'étais pas le seul à l'époque. Rappelle t'en."

"Donc... minute... si j'ai bien compris, vous... vous mettiez nus pour... Haha ! Hahahaha ! Oh, j'y crois pas !..."

"Tu devrais." la fixe Livaï.

Tiens, tiens. On commence à apprécier ce jeu.

"Et... comment qu'il est foutu, ma chère Rachel ?"

"Oh... un mètre 60 parfaitement balancé et équilibré." lâchais-je, explicite.

"Vaaaaache !" secouant la main.

Livaï se lève, placé dans mon dos, attrapant ma main, couteau dans l'autre. "Comme promis, tu as droit à une punition."

Il pose ma main à plat sur la table, écartant les doigts de sa lame, glissant l'autre bras devant mon visage, pointe du couteau vers le bas.

Hange observe, amusée. "S'il te loupe, c'est un doigt en moins."

"Il ne loupera pas. C'est assuré."

"Je n'en serai pas si certain à ta place." un brin sadique.

"Tu seras le premier à t'en plaindre, _cousin_." assurée.

"Je vais te faire ravaler ton orgueil."

Ça commence, lentement d'abord, pointe du couteau se plantant entre mes doigts. Puis la vitesse s'accélère jusqu'à ne plus distinguer la lame !...

Hange siffle d'admiration. "Y a pas, vous êtes bien le plus rapide du bataillon."

"Shhh ! Ne déconcentre pas le Heichou." dis-je.

Il cesse, notant que toute la tablée nous observe. "Oui, merde, ce sont les fêtes et chacun a le droit de s'amuser à sa façon !..." lâche Livaï, regagnant sa place.

"C'est _lui_ qui t'a appris ça ?..." curieuse.

"Oh, bordel, ne rapplique pas avec ce connard !"

"C'est qui, lui ?" questionne Hange, curieuse.

"Une référence personnelle."

"Tu parles d'une référence !..." grogne Livaï.


	5. Ombre du passé

_Chapitre 4 : Ombre du passé_

A peine entrés dans sa chambre, porte fermée, Livaï, placé dans mon dos, me fait lever les deux bras, poignets prisonniers d'une seule et même poigne, au-dessus de ma tête.

Sa main libre remonte de mon ventre, sillonnant entre les seins, se saisissant d'un d'entre eux avant de dériver jusqu'à la mâchoire.

"A dire vrai... j'avais espéré que... nous nous entraînions..."

Il cesse, clignant. "Avec cette neige ?..."

Je ris doucement. "Depuis quand la neige t'impressionne, _Obergefreite_ (*) Ackermann ?..."

Il plisse des yeux.

"Après ça, nous aurons bien des raisons de nous réchauffer..."

"Ah parce qu'il faut des raisons, maintenant ?"

Il me libère pour me faire pivoter, doigts crispés autour de chaque bras, plantant son regard dans le mien.

"C'est quoi l'idée ?" fouillant dans ma tête en passant par les fenêtres de mes yeux.

Je hausse les épaules. "J'ai envie de passer un moment avec toi au combat."

"Je vois. Alors en piste." désignant nos équipements du menton.

* * *

"Ouch !" glissant sur une branche, me raccrochant au grappin de sûreté.

"Je t'avais prévenue." me lance Livaï, me surplombant sur ladite branche.

"Oh, _shut up_!" me réceptionnant sur une branche voisine.

Il affiche un petit sourire en coin. "Gaffe, tu commences à apprécier les écarts de langage."

"Normal vu que je te fréquente plutôt _assidûment_."

Il lance son grappin et se pose à mes côtés.

"Je m'emmerde. Nous pourrions rendre la chose plus intéressante..."

"J'écoute."

"Tu sers de gibier." armant sa lame.

"Hey !"

"Ah mais pas de 'hey' qui tienne. _Go_." m'indiquant la voie libre du menton.

"OK. Tu veux jouer à ça, toi ?..." l'attrapant par le col pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, souffles mêlés, avant de m'élancer.

Il demeure un instant sonné de sensations avant de se ressaisir et de se lancer à mon assaut, instinct de chasseur éveillé.

Il faut que j'aille très vite et que je donne le maximum avec Livaï car il est vraiment le meilleur soldat de tout le bataillon !...

Je glisse sur une branche, me rattrapant en jurant. Zut ! Il est juste derrière moi !...

Je choisis de prendre de la hauteur, aussitôt imitée. Il ne cède rien !...

Mon souffle se raccourcit, corps chauffé par l'effort.

Et soudain... il arrive en sens contraire, me percutant d'un coup de coude, avant de me récupérer contre lui. Un petit sourire de triomphe flotte sur son visage.

"OK. Très bien. J'ai encore..."

Il clôt ma bouche de la sienne, dans un baiser chaud. Il émane de lui le parfum de l'effort et son corps doit être brûlant !...

Nous ne pouvons plus attendre !...

Nous rejoignons le pied de l'arbre, mon dos placé contre le tronc, quelques baisers formels avant que ses mains nous défassent l'un et l'autre et qu'il s'invite en moi, jambes dans un joli fléchissement, main gauche reposant contre le tronc, l'autre dans le bas de mon dos.

Sa progression est clairement offensive !... Aucun souci : je suis prête comme il se doit et il en sourit.

Ce que l'intrusion délicieuse fait passer dans son regard est explicite.

"J'ai presque honte... d'être toujours aussi..."

"T'es conne !..." avec une tendresse immense dans la voix avant de venir prendre ma bouche.

Oh Seigneur !... Lorsqu'il se met à bouger... bouger... hanches... terrible...

Nous nous regardons dans le brouillard, nous affirmant vocalement combien cela est bon et chaud.

Il pose sa main sur le côté de mon cou, couplé à l'épaule, et je sens ses doigts se crisper lorsqu'un spasme voluptueux le traverse de part en part.

Nous ne ressentons plus le froid mordant, sens bourdonnant de plaisir intense.

Les regards que nous nous adressons entre des crispations de plaisir parlent d'eux-mêmes.

Ses mèches sombres viennent de dévaler sur son front, couvrant en partie son regard clair.

Je lève haut le menton à mesure qu'il cesse puis reprend avec toujours plus d'énergie. Je sens distinctement ses doigts se crisper sur ma peau, souffle dans une pagaille accélérée.

Ainsi... tu es comme ça lorsque tu prends le pouvoir ?... Wow... je suis déjà addict !... et ces hanches qui ne cessent d'appeler plaisir sur plaisir !...

A la fin, tout s'accélère et nous jouissons, laissant nos cris frapper les troncs serrés, en totale liberté d'expression - luxe que nous ne pouvons nous permettre dans les quartiers du Caporal-chef.

* * *

"Je m'en souviendrai longtemps de cette séance d'entraînement..." dis-je.

Il a un petit sourire en coin. "Enlève toi de la tête que ça se terminera systématiquement de cette manière." posant son matériel.

"Hey." l'attrapant par la taille pour le tourner contre moi. "J'ai adoré. J'en redemanderai."

Il applique son index sur mon front, le laissant descendre le long de mon nez jusqu'à mes lèvres, avec ce sourire si rare qu'il est en d'autant plus radieux.

"Pas tout le temps, j'ai dit."

J'adore le fait que nous soyons de la même taille !... Définitivement !...

"Oh, allez, je suis sûre que si je te le redemandais..." répondant à son sourire. "D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais raconté ta première sortie hors de murs."

L'éclair qui vient de traverser ses pupilles rétrécies n'a duré qu'un millième de seconde et voilà qu'il me rejette loin de lui pour se défaire de sa veste." Il n'y a rien à raconter."

Ouch ! Je viens de toucher une corde sensible là !...

* * *

En rangs serrés, tous rassemblés dans la vaste cour du Q.G., nous entonnons notre hymne, en position de salut : poing droit sur la poitrine, l'autre serré dans le dos.

 _Oh, mon ami !_

 _Maintenant, voilà la victoire_

 _C'est notre premier honneur_

 _Oh, mon ami !_

 _Célébrons cette victoire pour notre prochaine bataille._

 _"Ils sont morts en vain"._

 _Je ne laisserai pas dire cela_

 _Pas avant que je sois le dernier debout sur le champ de bataille_

 _L'ennemi est épouvantable, nous ferons face_

 _L'ennemi est colossal, nous bondirons par-dessus_

 _Nous tenons la gloire dans nos mains_

 _Et chantons la victoire_

 _Nous portons sur notre dos les "Ailes de la liberté"._

 _Avec notre détermination gravée dans notre cœur nous tranchons le cercle de la folie_

 _Et planons dans le ciel_

 _Ailes de la liberté !_

Aussitôt enchaîné sur un autre air :

 _Dévouons-nous ! Dévouons-nous ! Dévouons-nous corps et âme !_

 _Tous les sacrifices serviront le bien de ce seul instant._

 _Dévouons-nous ! Dévouons-nous ! Dévouons-nous corps et âme !_

 _Frayons-nous de nos propres mains un chemin vers l'avenir auquel nous aspirons !_

* * *

Nous voici placés sur le versant d'un toit, observant le convoi bloqué par une foule surgie de nulle part.

Je devine Livaï tracassé.

"Nifa, t'as déjà entendu parler de Kenny The Riper ?"

"Pourquoi parlez-vous de ça maintenant, Caporal-chef ?... Il s'agit d'une légende urbaine, non ? On raconte qu'il aurait assassiné une centaine de soldats."

"Tout ce qui se raconte est vrai. Je l'ai côtoyé un certain temps étant gamin."

"Quoi ?... Caporal-chef, l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie !..."

Je plisse les yeux.

Notre attention se reporte sur le convoi.

"Utiliser une foule d'anonymes, se poster sur le versant d'une toiture, toujours sur un point en hauteur... c'est la façon de faire de..." songe Livaï. "NIFA !" réalisant soudain une présence derrière nous. Nifa se prend une balle de gros calibre en pleine tête, ce qui lui emporte la moitié du crâne. Livaï et moi nous planquons derrière la souche de cheminée.

"Yo, Livaï. T'as enfin pris de la hauteur ?"

Livaï serre la mâchoire. Voilà une voix qu'il aurait aimé oublier !...

Les membres de l'escouade se font assassiner froidement.

Un coup de grappin dans la souche et voilà que l'ancien démon nous fait face.

"T'as pas vraiment grandi, en fait. Et... oh... un visage connu !..." à mon attention avant de nous arroser de deux nouvelles balles qui trouent littéralement la brique.

Livaï dégaine une lame qu'il fait virevolter violemment en direction de l'assaillant, assortie d'un "KENNYYYYYYYAAAAAAAH !" tout en grognement rauque de rage.

Ce dernier pare l'attaque mais se trouve déséquilibré.

Livaï et moi dégringolons le versant du toit laissée libre.

"Ben alors, tu joues la fille de l'air ?" accroché à une corniche.

Nous sommes pris en chasse par des membres des brigades spéciales. Nous esquivons puis ripostons.

Livaï se blesse au front avant que nous ne trouvions refuge dans un bar, planqués derrière le comptoir.

"Quelque chose me dit que cet établissement a un problème de vermine."

La voix, toujours aussi railleuse, n'a pas changé d'un iota !...

"Je vais y débusquer deux rats."

Je grimace lorsque le fou pénètre dans l'établissement, tapant des pieds, flingues armés.

"QUOI ?! OU ILS SE CACHENT ?!"

"Nous sommes là, Kenny." annonce la voix posée de Livaï. "Ça faisait une paye."

"Ouais. Je vous ai manqué ? Allez, montrez moi vos frimousses !..."

"Pour que tu y loges une balle ? Pas question. Parce que c'est bien pour ça que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ?"

"On peut rien te cacher. Je suis curieux de voir la couleur de vos cervelles !..."

"Je suis assez surpris de voir un mec comme toi faire partie des bridages spéciales que tu as pris plaisir à égorger jadis." attrapant un fusil sous le comptoir pour l'armer. "Pour une fois qu'une de tes blagues me fait presque rire..."

"Y'a des trucs qu'un gamin peut pas piger. Oups, pardon !... T'es qu'une demi-portion en fait mais t'as pris de l'âge, c'est vrai."

Livaï me fait signe de m'éloigner un peu.

"J'ai suivi tous tes exploits, tu sais ? Ravi de constater jusqu'où mes leçons t'ont mené. Finalement, être soldat t'a servi de planche de salut, Livaï. On a tous besoin de hobbies dans la vie..."

"Et les tiens consistent à dégommer mon équipe ?..." tournant une bouteille pour camoufler l'étiquetage et avoir un reflet sur la salle visant à jauger la position de Kenny.

"T'es acculé, mon gars. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne jamais te trouver refuge dans une souricière. Où que tu te tournes maintenant, tu finiras troué comme une passoire !..."

Une longue pause.

"Dis donc, c'est la fille Von Kreutzberg avec toi ? Vache, elle a pris des formes, la poupée !..."

Les mains de Livaï tremblent sur l'arme, mâchoire serrée. "T'as pas craché dessus quand elle n'en avait pas, salaud !..."

"Jouer les chevaliers servants te va pas au teint, Livaï. T'es comme moi, t'as du sang plein les mains. Toi non plus tu ne lésines pas sur les moyens quand il s'agit de tuer."

"Exact." vif, faisant heurter le canon de l'arme sur le comptoir, tenue au-dessus de sa tête, visant Kenny.

Livaï m'attire par la main pour quitter le comptoir, jetant une chaise par la fenêtre pour faire diversion et plantant sans hésiter son grappin en pleine gorge ennemie, se servant du corps comme bouclier humain, tranchant les hommes en deux. Je n'avais jamais vu pareille hargne dans les gestes de Livaï !... Il est véritablement un dieu du combat !... Vif, impitoyable !...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?" marchant, à pas vifs, aux côtés de Livaï.

"Aucune idée. Une chose est sûre : nous sommes inscrits à son tableau de chasse !... J'préfère d'ailleurs pas imaginer ce qu'il te ferait si tu venais à lui tomber entre les mains. Enfoiré !" tapant contre un pan en bois, manquant de peu de le défoncer sur toute son épaisseur.

"On va s'en sortir." passant en caresse sur son bras.

"On parle de Kenny là, ho !" agitant sa main devant mes yeux comme si ce que je viens de dire tenait du rêve éveillé.

"Je suis parfaitement au courant, figure-toi !... Nous aussi, nous avons progressé, Livaï ! Nous sommes capables de lui tenir tête !... Tu l'as vu par toi-même tout à l'heure."

"Je sais aussi qu'il est plein de ressources et que ce n'était là qu'une mise en bouche."

"Je ne..." le stoppant en me plaçant devant lui. "... le laisserai pas nous détruire, Livaï. Jamais."

Il plisse les yeux, claquant des doigts devant mon visage. "Hey ! Réveille toi, là, c'est pas parce que tu vas lui gueuler dessus ou le fracasser qu'il va abandonner ! Je le connais, je l'ai pratiqué durant de longues ann..."

Je viens de le basculer contre le pan de mur, plaquant ma bouche sur la sienne pour un baiser fou. Le moment est tel qu'il nous laisse tous deux pantelants et que nous mettons du temps à nous en remettre, nous fixant, respirations courtes.

"J'ai... confiance en nous et... en nos capacités, Livaï."

Il fait passer machinalement sa langue le long de ses lèvres, dans un mouvement lent. Puis il bascule la tendance, m'acculant contre le même mur pour m'embrasser tout aussi férocement.

"C'est moi ou... ça devient une habitude que ça dérape dès que le danger monte d'un cran ?..." faisant référence à la façon dont cela avait commencé entre nous.

"C'est pas qu'une impression en tout cas..." en demandant toujours plus.

Il me fait lever le menton au moyen du pouce, lapant et mordillant là, animal.

"Vache... comment veux-tu que je renonce à ça ?..."

Il attrape les passant de mon pantalon de service pour me presser contre lui, appuyant des baisers toujours plus pressants. Les porte-lames surmontés des bonbonnes de gaz attachés à nos pantalon s'entrechoquent. Nous sommes vifs.

Coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche. Personne. Parfait. Cette impasse va parfaitement convenir.

D'une main extraordinairement leste, il nous défait tous deux du minimum. Il ne peut cependant pas empêcher ses deux mains de choyer mes fesses, accès rendu aisé par mon pantalon défait. Nos bouches n'ont de cesse de s'appeler, langues s'appréciant dans et hors des cavités.

Un petit rire le secoue. "Bordel... regarde nous..."

"Nous sommes... parfaits... Livaï..." avant de lui mordre plutôt sauvagement la lèvre.

Ses yeux viennent de s'ouvrir à la volée, m'envisageant. "Tss. Tu veux jouer à ça ? Prépare toi à être mordue jusqu'au sang."

Il descend dans mon cou, éraflant de ses dents pointues, arrachant l'épiderme sans préavis avant de venir lécher le méfait, laissant le liquide ferreux lui baigner la bouche.

Il remonte jusqu'à ma bouche où nous savourons un long moment cet échange composé de salive et de sang. Le mélange est parfait ; il sied à nos goûts prédateurs.

"Liv..."

Contre moi, ça palpite fort. Il est excité au possible du fait du combat précédent contre ce fantôme surgi du passé et de ce que nous nous autorisons, à la sauvette !...

Il glisse presque contre son gré en moi tant je l'appelle et voilà qu'il s'enfonce à délice.

Son souffle n'est plus qu'une succession de gémissements brefs.

Je me heurte la tête contre la brique nue et sa main vient en réconfort derrière ma tête tandis qu'il bouge... bouge encore !... bouge comme un fou !...

Ses mouvements, souples et vifs, appellent toujours plus de plaisir qui grimpe en nous, nous faisant perdre tout contrôle de nous-mêmes, nous appelant plus que par des sons étranglés par la volupté des corps.

La jouissance nous cueille, nous arrachant de la terre boueuse.

Nous la réclamons à hautes voix, incapables de nous tenir.

Nos appuis en deviennent bancals, membres tremblants dans des corps secoués de plaisir.

Puis la pression redescend progressivement.

Un long sifflement nous tire tous deux instantanément de notre état second. "Eh ben... si un de mes gars me l'avait raconté et si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, jamais j'y aurai cru !..."

Le feu ravageur qui vient de saisir la prunelle de Livaï me fait trembler tant il est intense.

"Dis donc, Livaï, tu te prends toujours du bon temps comme ça entre deux combats ?..." raille Ackermann Senior, perché sur le toit voisin. "Et toi, Von Kreutzberg, t'aurais pas un penchant affirmé pour les prépubères ?..."

Livaï, reboutonné en un temps record, fait volte-face et je le retiens de toute action inconsidérée par une succession de "Livaï, Livaï, Livaï !..." suppliants, mains littéralement accrochées à son haut. En vain...

"J'te laisse un peu récupérer, Livaï, ou t'es d'attaque ? Et toi, là, j'comprenais pas pourquoi tu faisais la fine bouche à l'époque mais j'crois piger maintenant : tu craignais les canons trop bien équipés, hein ?" à mon attention, humiliant une nouvelle fois Livaï. "J'imagine que le reste est proportionnel à la taille. Tu ressens au moins quelque chose ?..."

Ça, c'est de l'ultime provocation !...

"Kenny..." grogné de tout le corps.

"Livaï !... Livaï, att..."

Trop tard. Il vient de m'échapper des mains et je le distingue à peine bondir sur l'importun tant il est rapide !...

Le sabre heurte le canon renforcé d'une des armes de Kenny. Livaï est littéralement lové sur Kenny et il en profite pour lui cracher au visage.

Kenny cligne puis bascule la tendance, portant le canon en travers de la gorge de Livaï. "T'as toujours été un dégénéré, hein, Livaï ? J'dirai presque que c'est de fam..."

Je suis derrière lui et viens de l'attraper par la gorge au moyen du revers de ma lame. "J'vais te dire une bonne chose, Kenny : Livaï te vaut mille fois !... Quand au point qui semble te chagriner, ne m'as-tu pas entendu crier suffisamment fort pour être convaincu du contraire ?..."

"T'es pas... diff..."

"T'as pas mot au chapitre, enflure !..."

Il rit en toussant à moitié. "Aussi... dégé..."

Je serre davantage jusqu'à en faire échapper un gargouillis infâme.

Livaï pose sa main sur celle qui détient la lame. "Te souille pas avec une raclure pareille."

Je le relâche et il se penche, toussant.

Livaï l'assortit d'un coup de genou. "Ça, c'est pour ce que j'ai appris récemment. Et encore, je pense que t'arracher la bite serait un traitement plus approprié."

"Tu... parles... si on... commençait par... la tienne ?..."

Livaï l'attrape par les cheveux, lui faisant monter la tête.

Il ricane, pris de quintes répugnantes, attrapant soudain le poignet de Livaï pour quasiment l'écraser, faisant craquer les os.

"Ça. La souricière. Putain, Livaï, t'as toujours rien appris ?"

"Espèce de..."

Je dégaine deux sabres, prenant sa gorge en tenaille.

"Toi, par contre... t'as pigé le truc." Son regard se déporte soudain sur la gauche. "Oh ho... voilà du renfort."

"ON SE CASSE !" déclare Livaï, m'attrapant par la main pour me prendre à sa suite, volant agilement d'un toit à l'autre.

"C'EST CA ! C'EST QUE PARTIE REMISE, MORVEUX !" grogne Ackermann Senior depuis le toit où nous l'avons laissé.

* * *

Livaï grimace à peine lorsqu'on lui applique une atèle. "Et j'fais comment avec ça ?!" grogne-t-il. "Tu peux me dire, Hange, comment je vais défoncer ce salopard avec une main en moins ?!"

"Arrête de râler. Tu es parfaitement ambidextre, Livaï." pose Hange avec philosophie.

"Hange. Roule moi une clope."

"Ah non, Heichou, tu es parvenu à décrocher, ce n'est p..."

"Tu cherches la mise à pied, Hange ?"

"Peuh... le motif ne tiendra jamais en conseil."

"Tu paries ?" tendant la main, attendant ce qu'il a réclamé.

"Hey !... T'es sérieux là ?"

"A ton avis ? Fais ce que je dis sinon je te botte le cul."

"T'es vraiment insupportable, _cousin_."

"Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, toi ?!"

"On appelle ça de l'abus de pouvoir."

"HA !" lance Hange, triomphante.

"Vous me faites chier !" se levant pour atteindre la boîte, nous présentant son dos charmant.

Nous en soupirons de concert. "N'est-ce pas ?"

"Virez de ma chambre, toutes les deux."

"Naaan. Nous, on veut veiller sur toi." lance Hange.

"J'ai envie d'être seul."

"Tu vas pas vider deux bouteilles en prime ?" s'inquiète la chef d'escouade.

"Zoé, tu vas t'occuper de ton cul, oui ?!"

Je hausse le sourcil, amusée par l'échange et les termes crus employés par Livaï.

"En fait, le soldat le plus calé de l'humanité n'est qu'un fumeur alcoolique."

"Ta gueule." réussissant admirablement à rouler sa cigarette d'une main, avant de la placer entre les lèvres, calant la boîte d'allumettes entre deux objets lourds pour obtenir la flamme.

Il termine, installé sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte, soupirant de délice, poignet blessé reposant sur sa cuisse.

"Il était déjà insupportable à l'époque, Rachel ?"

"Oh oui !... Il s'était mis à dos la plupart des garçons de la ville. Et alors attention, des baraques !..."

Livaï fait reposer sa tête chevelue contre l'ébrasement de fenêtre. "Y en a un en particulier que j'ai jamais pu sentir."

"Ooooh ! Je veux tout savoir !..." s'exclame Hange, tapant frénétiquement des mains.

"Ouais, je vois de qui tu parles. Heinz."

"Putain j'aurai dû les broyer les couilles à l'époque."

Hange siffle. "Toujours aussi fleuries, tes expressions, Heichou. Et pourquoi tu lui en voulais ?"

"Il voulait se taper une fille qui m'intéressait." glissant la cigarette entre deux doigts, retrouvant là une certaine façon de la tenir, laissant la fumée quitter sa bouche dans de très jolies volutes.

"OUCH ! JE VEUX DÉFINITIVEMENT TOUT SAVOIR !" bondissant quasiment sur place.

"Ah oui, tu t'intéressais à qui ?"

"T'es conne ou quoi ?" du tac-au-tac.

Je tremble intérieurement ; il ne va quand même pas déballer ça maintenant ?...

Comme s'il venait de noter mon malaise interne, il en sourit. "Ta copine Betty. Putain, ouais."

"Ah ouais, carrément ?" surprise.

"Rachel, j'adore : tu tombes des nues !... Et comment elle était, cette Betty ?"

"Oh, une poupée." dis-je.

"En fait, il en voulait plutôt deux." m'incluant dans le cercle, versant la cendre sur le rebord de fenêtre. "Ouais, il avait pas froid aux yeux, l'enfoiré."

"Oh et qui était la deuxième ?"

Livaï bascule légèrement la tête. "Mon adorable _cousine_."

"Ah oui, bon là ça a dû bien chier !..." s'amuse Hange. "Tu l'as défoncé, j'espère !..."

"Tu as bien failli lui arracher les yeux. Au sens stricte, s'entend." dis-je.

" _Heichou_ , petit sauvageon !..." agitant l'index.

"Ah mais la famille, c'est sacré. Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui." cynique.

"Hange, je te charge du rapport à Erwin."

"J'y vais !..." quittant la chambre.

"Bien, je vais..."

Il m'attrape par la main, venant poser des lèvres imprégnées de tabac sur ma bouche, langue venant un instant cueillir la mienne, attentif aux pas de Hange qui s'éloignent, rejetant un peu de fumée dans ma bouche.

"Pouah !... Livaï !..." écœurée.

"T'as pas toujours dit ça !..." amusé. "Tu ne m'as non plus jamais dit si ce Heinz te plaisait."

"Ramène pas ces fantômes du passé."

Il raffermit sa prise sur ma main. "M'oblige pas."

"Le mètre 80 de suffisance, je le laissais volontiers à d'autres, merci."

"Ah oui, putain, ce connard me dépassait déjà de deux têtes." factuel.

"Qu'il s'intéresse à toi m'a fait encore plus chier que son penchant pour Betty." me gardant contre lui après avoir écrasé sa cigarette.

Je me tiens debout, caressant les traits de son visage levé vers moi.

Ses yeux me dévorent tandis que sa main glisse sur ma fesse.

"Bon. J'te montre ce que je sais faire d'une seule main ?..."

Je ris. "Quelle délicatesse inhabituelle dans la demande, Caporal-chef Ackermann !..."

J'aime ce qu'il est : ce mètre 60 de puissance brute !... L'agilité le caractérise. Il n'existe pas plus puissant et plus vif, dans tout le Bataillon, que Livaï.

Son histoire, le fait qu'il ait déjà côtoyé tant de morts, enterré plusieurs de ses amis...

* * *

Alors qu'il somnole à mes côtés, j'observe attentivement les traits de son visage, son corps, ses mains, les marques que les combats ont laissées. Le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité dort en position fœtale ; genoux littéralement remontés près du visage.

J'en profite pour l'apprécier du revers des doigts ; front, joues, nez, cheveux sombres, nuque - la nuque... l'emblématique nuque !... J'en suis fan ! - omoplates. Il se contente de sourire dans son état de somnolence - ce sourire qui lui arrache dix ans des épaules !...

Je me positionne face à lui, sans rompre le contact.

"Tu es magnifique, tu sais ?..."

"Si tu le dis..."

Je glisse une mèche de cheveux sombres derrière l'oreille.

"Je le dis."

"Ça veut dire que tu ne regrettes pas ce qui se passe entre nous ?..."

"Non. Absolument pas. Tu me connais, tu me comprends. Tu sais... de quelle manière je fonctionne. Tu fais partie des rares hommes à me prendre telle que je suis."

"Quel beau discours." manquant de peu d'être cynique.

"Si je ne te connaissais pas, je serai vexée."

"Réflexe de défense."

"Tu me plais, Ackermann."

"Toi aussi, Von Kreutzberg." venant se caler contre moi, d'un mouvement souple de corps pour s'y permettre quelques heures de sommeil pillé aux cauchemars.

* * *

Nous nous installons sur les gradins de bois, avec Hange, prêtes à dévorer ce qui va se jouer sous nos yeux.

Nous sommes rejointes par Mikasa, Armin et Sasha.

Et voilà l'entrée des joueurs, Livaï en tête, suivi par Erwin et Eld Jinn, Eren, Connie et plusieurs autres recrues du Bataillon.

"On va mettre une raclée à la bleusaille." m'avait soutenu Livaï.

"Le plus petit, c'est le plus teigneux." me glisse Hange à l'oreille.

Je glousse. "Il va tous les rétamer."

Sasha se goinfre de pommes de terre.

"Tu encourages Erwin ?..." demandais-je à Hange.

"Naaaan." avec un sourire explicite.

"D'accord, donc nous encourage le même, si j'ai bien compris."

"Tu me vois soutenir un autre, sérieux ?" se levant, bras en l'air. "ALLEZ LIVAIIII !"

Sur le terrain, j'en connais un qui a déjà la rage.

"Oulààà ! Si Erwin, Livaï et Eld sont dans la même équipe, ça va faire mal !"

"Ouiiii ! Les autres vont se faire défoncer, entre les deux bulldozers et l'agile de service !... Huhuhuhu !" s'extasie Hange.

Les joueurs se mettent en place. Évidemment, Erwin, Eld et Livaï partagent la même équipe.

La bleusaille va souffrir le martyr !...

En face, des ricanements.

"Ouch ! Ils se foutent de la taille de Livaï... ils vont souffrir !..." déclare Hange, secouant la main.

Livaï adresse un regard complice à ses acolytes. Erwin et Eld opinent du chef.

Et c'est parti !

Les deux bulldozers foncent tandis que Livaï esquive, agile et vif, passant littéralement par-dessus les corps ramassés pour marquer !...

Lorsque, par miracle, Livaï se retrouve projeté au sol, c'est Erwin qui propulse littéralement les assaillants hors de son chemin !...

Il pleut des plaies et des bosses. Quelques dents sautent également !...

"Kiiiiia ! C'est parti pour l'appréciation !... ALLEZ LES GARS !" sautant littéralement sur les gradins.

Le match est plié sous une pluie qui transforme le terrain en terre boueuse.

La sortie de terrain d'Erwin, Eld et Livaï se fait sous applaudissements. J'en connais un qui rêve d'un bon nettoyage intégral visant à le débarrasser de toute cette boue !...

* * *

(*) "Caporal-chef" en allemand


	6. Epine titanesque

_Chapitre 6 : Épine titanesque  
_

"ENFLURE !" hurle Livaï, ayant du mal à venir à bout du cinquième déviant qui s'attaque à notre convoi. "VOUS VOUS ÊTES DONNES LE MOT !"

Au moment où le géant tombe, yeux percés de deux lames et nuque entaillée sur un bon mètre, Livaï constate que Petra se trouve pile sous le point de chute.

"PETRA ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS, BORDEL ?! DÉGAGE DE LA !"

Le géant s'affaisse et percute l'arrière de la monture de Petra, lui coinçant les jambes.

Livaï tente de la dégager et il y parvient avec l'aide d'Eld et Erwin mais les jambes de Petra sont définitivement broyées et sa monture abattue par Erwin.

Cet accident nous force à regagner la base car les médecins présents ne peuvent amputer Petra dans des conditions sanitaires suffisantes...

* * *

Livaï attend devant la salle dans laquelle les médecins œuvrent autour du corps de Petra.

Son regard s'est considérablement obscurci depuis l'événement.

Je le rejoins, à mes risques et périls, osant une caresse réconfortante sur son bras.

Il ne bronche pas.

"Des nouvelles ?"

"Pas pour le moment. Mais c'est mort pour ses jambes. Elle quittera l'armée. Et plus aucun homme ne voudra d'elle. J'aurai dû..."

"Non, Livaï." ferme. "Ne porte pas ça en plus sur tes épaules."

"Je suis Caporal-chef de l'escouade. Petra était sous ma responsabilité, Rachel."

Ouch ! Usage du prénom n'augure rien de bon pour moi...

"Je sais que ce qui arrive à Petra est terrible. Livaï, je pense aussi à toi..." cherchant à nouveau le contact.

Il se dérobe, cette fois.

"J'ai foutu la vie de Petra en l'air !"

"Livaï..."

* * *

Retour de garde. Il vient de se glisser dans mon lit, cherchant le contact, littéralement roulé en boule contre moi.

"J'ai une chance folle de te connaître, Livaï." soufflé.

Ses doigts croisent étroitement les miens pour toute réponse.

" _Oh my Darling, what have the world done to you ?..._ " embrassant le dos de sa main avec dévotion.

* * *

Petra serre la couverture dans ses poings, larmes venant mouiller ses yeux, sanglots la traversant.

"Alors, je... ne pourrai plus..."

Livaï serre la mâchoire, faisant sauter le muscle masséter.

Erwin n'en mène pas large non plus mais garde contenance. "Ton père a été averti. Il nous a certifié prendre soin de toi."

Livaï ose à peine regarder Petra et se contente de fixer un point par-delà l'horizon.

"Pour le... restant de ma vie... je serai une charge..."

Les mots traversent Livaï de part en part. Il doit se tenir pour ne pas s'effondrer de douleur à son tour. Cette dernière, lancinante, loge dans sa poitrine.

"Caporal-chef... dites moi qu'il me reste... quelque chose à faire pour l'humanité... je vous en supplie..."

Livaï baisse le regard sur la couverture qui peine à camoufler l'absence totale de jambes.

Les mots peinent à se frayer un chemin hors de la bouche de cet homme réputé fort.

Il ose enfin rencontrer le regard noyé de larmes. "Tu rentreras et ton père prendra soin de toi. Et nous nous chargerons de la vengeance."

"Caporal-chef... serait-ce trop vous demander que de me... raccompagner chez mon père ?..."

"Bien sûr, Petra. Livaï va s'en charger." posant un regard plein d'autorité sur Livaï.

* * *

Petra boit du regard Livaï, cheminant à cheval à ses côtés. Son profil fier. Son regard impitoyable. Elle ne pourra plus s'en nourrir jour après jour.

"J'aimerai mourir." pense-t-elle soudain tout haut. "Pourquoi ce Titan ne m'a-t-il pris que les jambes ?!"

Livaï tique, s'arrêtant. Du coup, le convoi entier stoppe.

"Petra. Nous avons vu la mort de centaines de nos camarades. Nous savons ce que se tenir devant leurs tombes signifie."

"Je vous en prie, Caporal-chef ! Je peux encore me rendre utile ! Je peux me charger de la maintenance des équipements !... Je vous en prie, ne me renvoyez pas !..."

 _Loin de vous, je ne pourrai pas survivre !..._

"Je vous promets que je ne serai pas une charge !... Je saurai me contenter de peu !..." mains cramponnées aux bords de la charrette.

"On n'a pas besoin d'estropiés." grogne soudain un des soldats de l'escorte.

Livaï tourne la tête vers l'intéressé. Son regard devient soudain de la dureté de l'acier brut.

"Toi. Descends de cheval et avance."

L'homme quitte sa selle et confie la bride de sa monture à un camarade avant de s'avancer jusqu'au Caporal-chef.

"Quel est ton nom ?"

"August Schneider, Caporal-chef."

Livaï le perce de part en part puis déchausse son étrier avant de lui adresser un coup de botte efficace qui le renverse contre la charette.

"Présente des excuses."

Le soldat se relève, bouche en sang d'avoir heurté le bord en bois, fixant Petra.

Cette dernière tremble de stupeur.

"On n'a pas bes..."

C'en est trop, Livaï dégaine une lame et se rue sur le soldat, le fracassant littéralement contre la carriole, notamment l'arrière du crâne qui se met à saigner abondamment.

"Tu as envie que je t'estropie, hein ?! C'EST CA QUE TU VEUX ?!"

Le dénommé August est pris de tremblements d'avoir déchaîné pareille furie.

"Okay. Dételez le cheval. Et qu'il prenne sa place. Il nous reste au moins une bonne heure de marche. Je veux qu'il le sente dans tout son putain de corps." jetant August une nouvelle fois contre le bois.

L'animal est détaché du convoi et August se voit attelé à sa place.

"Au moindre pas de travers, je t'embroche moi-même. PIGE ?!" lui hurle Livaï.

* * *

Il se jette sur le lit, sur le dos, reniflant, donnant du leste au jabot.

Je roule sur le côté pour venir me coller à lui. Il fixe résolument le plafond. Je vois...

"Tu... souhaites en parler ?..."

"Ce serait gâcher la salive." venant caresser mon épaule opposée. "Alors que nous savons en faire un bien meilleur usage..."

Mmm... Ça, c'est une proposition ouverte ou je ne m'y connais pas !...

Il fait descendre, du bout des doigts, la fine bretelle de mon épaule, yeux louchant adorablement sur ma bouche.

"J'adore quand t'es comme ça..."

"Quand j'suis comment ?"

"Direct, démonstratif et plein d'envie."

"Ah, ça ?..." venant envisager ma bouche dans un baiser volontairement avorté, histoire de rajouter en tension.

Je ris, tentant de lui disputer la place.

Puis je viens feuler près de son oreille. "Je ne regrette définitivement rien."

Il clôt un instant les paupières, savourant le délit sensuel que je viens de jeter en lui.

"Renoncer à toi... à nous... me serait encore plus terrible que..." sans terminer sa phrase.

J'empoigne à pleines mains les mèches sombres. "Tu es magnifique, Ackermann."

* * *

En rangs pour le rappel de la mission avant d'entonner le chant final.

 _Seit hundert Jahren leben wir wegen den Titanen wie Vögel ohne Flügel_

 _Immer wieder bezeugen wir nur : sie haben gesiegt, wir haben verlor'n_

 _Wieder bezeugen wir den Sieger, denn sie, in der Tat, kommen wieder_

 _Sie waren grausam !_

 _Sie waren riesig !_

 _Immer weiter gehen die Titanen_

 _Wir im Zwinger werden sie bekämpfen, wir haben keine Angst vor den Titanen !_

 _Ist das der Zerstörer oder der Schöpfer?_

 _Mit der Glut des Hasses schwenken wir die Schwerter_

 _Ist das unser Schicksal oder unser Wille ?_

 _Wir werden kämpfen, bis dieser heiße Wind unsere Flügel nimmt_

 _Die Erde dröhnt und wird rot_

 _Die Leute erinnern sich an diese Tragödie_

 _Ist das der Zerstörer oder der Schöpfer ?_

 _Mit der Glut des Hasses schwenken wir die Schwerter_

 _Ist das unser Schicksal oder unser Wille ?_

 _Wir werden kämpfen, bis dieser heiße Wind unsere Flügel nimmt_

 _Wir sind die, die sich opfern um die Titanen zu bekämpfen_

 _Wir sind die, die immer wieder zanken und vom Zwinger rufen : Ooooh !_

 _Wir Jäger suchen immerzu das Risiko_

 _Immer wieder zanken und vom Zwinger rufen : Ooooh !_

 _Wir ziehen umher wie die Nomaden_

 _Zanken uns immer wieder mal mit der Garnison_

 _Hin und wieder werfen wir auch mal ein Auge auf die Polizei_

 _Wieder und wieder bereit, unser Leben zu geben_

 _Was finden wir jenseits dieses Horizontes ?_

 _Der Feind ist äußerst grausam_

 _Dafür werden sie zahlen !_

* * *

Livaï pose son corps contre l'une des colonnes bordant les écuries, fixant un point.

Je m'en approche. Mes jambes vacillent face à ce que je distingue à présent plus que nettement ; cette langue impie qui vient border le coin de sa bouche entrouverte, ce visage légèrement basculé en arrière et ces yeux qui ne quémandent qu'une seule chose !...

Évidemment, aucun témoin de l'audace à l'horizon !...

Oh, il sait ce qui l'attendrait si nous étions seuls ; je viendrai chercher et punir cette belle audacieuse par tous les tourments de la chair que je connaisse !...

Je m'arrête à sa hauteur, esquissant un petit sourire. "Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Ackermann."

"Oh mais j'espère bien, Von Kreutzberg." avant de se détacher de la colonne.

L'enfoiré !... Il sait que je vais y penser durant toute la mission !... Heureusement qu'il ne s'agit en fait que d'un simple exercice qui couvrira la journée. Il ne me fait jamais de coups aussi tordus avant un départ pour l'extérieur. Il sait à quel point une expédition hors des murs est haute en tension pour ne pas en rajouter. Mais j'aime lorsqu'il manifeste ainsi ouvertement son envie.

Chez Livaï, le langage corporel est plus redoutable encore que les mots. Et il le sait. Et il en joue lorsque l'occasion s'y prête !...

* * *

A notre retour, je m'appuie d'une épaule contre le poteau en bois qui garnit son box.

"Bien. Pouvons-nous solder l'affaire qui nous concerne depuis ce matin, Caporal-chef Livaï ?"

Il se glisse sous l'encolure pour défaire les sangles de part et d'autre de l'animal qui ne boude pas sa ration. "Tu me sembles bien pressée, soldate." d'un ton terriblement joueur.

OK... tu veux jouer à ça, toi ?... J'entre dans le box, m'assurant d'aucun passage, venant le plaquer, dos contre le pan de bois, vivement, réclamant derechef ce qu'il a brandi le matin même et qu'il tarde à m'octroyer !...

Je termine l'offense en lui léchant copieusement les lèvres.

Il m'attrape par les épaules pour me basculer, prenant ma place et plaquant un corps saturé d'envie contre le mien, m'embrassant à perdre haleine, faisant même naître une succession de soupirs se répondant à délice.

Nous nous regardons, pantelants. Il revient en une ultime salve, m'offrant un regard des plus explicites. Pris à son propre jeu. J'adore lorsque je parviens à faire chanceler ainsi le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité !... J'adore son air lorsqu'il n'en peut plus de tension nichée au beau creux des reins.

Conservant ses mains dans les miennes, je me glisse jusqu'à son oreille, joues s'effleurant. "Je nous aime, Livaï."

Un petit rire accueille la déclaration. "Je suis accroc." tombe presque aussitôt.

* * *

C'est un véritable brasier qui me rejoint dans ma chambre, corps dans un état de tension indescriptible !... Nos baisers dévient pour laisser passer des souffles terminés en soupirs lorsque nous reprenons nos joutes, langues se saluant et salives se mélangeant.

Ses mains, fort agiles, défont ce qu'elles trouvent et il s'offre l'espace réclamé douloureusement.

Je ne suis déjà plus que des Livaï à répétition et il prononce mon prénom avec le rauque de l'envie lui brûlant le corps entier, consumant chaque parcelle.

Morsures, baisers appuyés, langues aventureuses, nous ne sommes plus que la flamme unique d'un même feu charnel.

Il me prend là, debout, n'y tenant plus et manquant de motivation pour regagner le lit proche.

Ses coups de reins sont d'une énergie déployée et ses cheveux impriment le mouvement dans de jolis va-et-vient. Ses pupilles dérivent sous les paupières, le plaisir marque son visage entier, le baignant dans cette transe qui ne s'exprime plus que par des sons et des prénoms appelés.

Sa peau se couvre d'une moiteur exquise.

Même le coulissage régulier de son sexe dans ma moiteur redoublée génère ce bruit délicieux à entendre.

Nous ne boudons rien et nous offrons tout.

Il jouit, secoué, visage basculé d'avant en arrière, incapable de couvrir la totalité de sa voix.

Je le rejoins sans attendre, corps tremblant, secoué par le paroxysme qui déferle sur nous.

* * *

Livaï soupire de contrariété en serrant les lanières cuir de son équipement.

Nous avons à régler ce que Livaï nomme "notre affaire interne". Entendez par là le cas Ackermann Senior.

La perspective de se confronter à nouveau à son oncle lui pèse.

"Tu penses le trouver à quel endroit ?" demandais-je, me préparant de la même façon.

"Dans un bar." laconique.

Notamment ceux qu'il affectionne et qui bordent tout le quartier Nord. Précisément là où nichent ses ennemis devenus alliés, à savoir les brigades spéciales - qui sont en général des buveurs qui n'en foutent pas une. Ils "gardent" les portes des différents murs et Livaï profite de chacun de ses passages pour les humilier du mieux qu'il le peut, distribuant insultes et coups.

"Mais encore ?..."

"Il faut chercher du côté de la contrebande d'une liqueur assez prisée."

"Hmm mmm. Je vois que tu te souviens exactement de ses habitudes."

"Tu m'étonnes vu le nombre d'années durant lesquelles je me le suis coltiné !..." mettant le pied à l'étrier pour grimper en selle.

Nous quittons la base.

* * *

Il est tard. Les étoiles sont hautes dans le ciel.

Nous avons déjà écumé une partie des bars.

Lorsque je descends de cheval devant le dernier de la tournée d'inspection, Livaï me barre la route.

"Reste là. Il est ici."

"Qu..."

Sans en ajouter davantage, Livaï passe les portes battantes.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens... regardez qui voilà... le caporal-chef Ackermann en personne." raille Kenny, installé à une table, pied chaussé de bottes et éperon posé sur cette dernière, à côté de quelques cadavres de bouteilles et de verres scintillants.

Livaï s'installe en face de lui. Kenny relève le bord de son chapeau d'un claquement de doigt dans le feutre.

"Que les choses soient claires, Kenny : si t'es encore en vie, c'est uniquement à cause de notre lien de famille."

"Uh ? Et la famille ça te connaît, hein, gamin ?" faisant référence à sa relation avec moi.

Livaï laisse passer un éclair fugace dans ses yeux couleur acier.

"Une seule question : qu'est-ce que t'es venu foutre ?"

"J'avais le temps long après toi, morveux."

"Je te crache à la gueule, Kenny." sec.

"Tu pourrais partager ta prise, toi qui vantes tant à la sacro-sainte famille, trois pommes."

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit intéressée, Kenny."

"Bah, je passerai juste après toi, vu comment tu la prép..."

Livaï vient de claquer la paume de sa main sur la table, penché en avant, dévisageant son oncle. "Tu la touches, je te tranche en entier."

"Voyez-vous ça... amoureux, on dirait... tu me files la gerbe, microbe. Et t'as toujours rien pigé à la vie."

"La ferme, Kenny." mâchoire serrée.

Le concerné abandonne sa position relax, conservant les bras croisés.

"J'te connais mieux que personne. J'ai suivi tous tes exploits. Tu donnes l'impression de t'être rangé mais... les gars comme toi finissent toujours par exploser aux visages des autres, tu sais." fixant les pupilles étroites de Livaï.

"Mes hommes me connaissent. Pour ta gouverne, j'ai déjà explosé, Kenny." soutenant le regard fixe de l'homme qui lui fait face.

Kenny ramène ses mains croisées sous son menton poilu. "Tes hommes doivent apprécier le masochisme, gamin."

"... dit celui qui a massacré plus de cent hommes des brigades spéciales avant de rallier leurs rangs. Tss."

"C'est la première fois qu'une de tes blagues me fait presque rire, morveux."

Le regard de Kenny se fait soudain plus fauve. "Elle t'accompagne ?"

"Sors la rejoindre et je te bute."

"Peuh !... Si elle se contente de toi, c'est que ça doit être la dernière des pisseuses." avec mépris.

"Elle n'a pas à te convenir."

"On dirait presque que t'es venu me faire la conversation... t'avais donc pitié à ce point de ton pauvre oncle ?..." cynique, se calant contre le dossier de la chaise, main libre chargeant une arme sous la table lorsqu'une pointe acérée entaille superficiellement le poignet.

"T'es toujours persuadé d'avoir un coup d'avance, hein, Livaï ?"

"Je tranche du titan avec ce genre de lame. Donc ça m'étonnerait fort que ton poignet résiste."

"C'était pas prévu que tu me découpes autre chose, à la base ?"

"Me tente pas, Kenny." rageur.

"Je dirai bien qu'on règle ça _entre hommes_ mais..." avisant Livaï d'un regard dédaigneux. "... avec la demi-portion qui se trouve en face de moi, j'ai pas l'impression que la situation s'y prête vraiment."

Kenny se redresse, quittant la chaise, rajustant sa tenue. "Tu sais, Livaï, t'es peut-être un _petit_ héros aux yeux de tes hommes, moi tu ne m'impressionnes pas. Tu veux m'empêcher de quitter ce bar ? Va falloir te lever tôt, morveux." avec un petit sourire de guerre.

Vif, Livaï se lève pour lui barrer la route.

"Quoi encore, morveux ?" lui balance Ackermann Senior.

"Je t'ai dit que tu ne quittes pas ce bar vivant."

"Assez de tes conneries, gamin !" bousculant Livaï.

Livaï dégaine une lame sur la gorge de son oncle.

"Ben vas-y, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?" le nargue ce dernier. "Tu veux savoir ce que je pense, gamin ? Tu veux que je crève avec un minimum de panache. Voilà pourquoi tu n'irais pas me décapiter dans ce bar miteux, sans témoins."

Livaï serre la mâchoire.

"Dans le mille, pas vrai ? J'te connais trop, trois pommes."

La lame quitte la gorge et Livaï baisse la tête pour fixer la pointe des bottes de son oncle.

Ce dernier quitte la scène sur un rire gras, s'arrêtant devant moi, faisant remonter un regard obscène le long de mon corps. "Quand t'en auras ta claque des p'tits merdeux, tu viendras me voir, ma belle."

"Vas te faire foutre, Kenny." grogné.

* * *

Je ne l'ai pas vu venir... lui non plus, d'ailleurs !... C'est arrivé un soir où le réfectoire commençait à se vider. Il est demeuré là, terminant son verre. Je me trouvais quelques tables plus loin, seule.

Nos regards se sont croisés ; il a toujours eu un magnifique éclat émeraude dans les yeux.

Puis, sans un mot, nous nous sommes levés, nous rejoignant pour poser la vaisselle sale.

Une main forte est venue faire basculer mes hanches et nos bouches ont commencé à littéralement se dévorer - il n'y a pas d'autres mots !...

Le genre de baiser dévorant qui prive de mots. Suffisamment explicite pour affirmer : " _Tu me plais. Je te veux ici et maintenant_."

Deux mains sont venues agripper mes hanches pour me presser contre ce corps fait homme.

Et nos bouches... nos bouches !... Je reconnais aisément la "patte" Ackermann dans cette manière d'embrasser - oui car Eren fréquente Mikasa qui est de la même lignée que Livaï.

* * *

Sur ordre d'Erwin, sur lequel la dernière apparition du Titan Rogue d'Eren n'a pas franchement plu, notamment sa rage incontrôlable, Eren a été placé à l'écart du camp, officiellement pour qu'il apprenne à mieux canaliser son pouvoir destructeur ; officieusement parce qu'il représente une véritable menace tant il est déterminé.

Livaï a soutenu inconditionnellement le Major, étant d'avis qu'Eren est en réalité le pire des monstres !...

Je n'avais pas à prendre parti dans cette lutte acharnée de pouvoir.

Eren a fini par être renvoyé de l'armée car jugé trop instable.

"Et merde. J'aurai plus personne à qui botter le cul régulièrement." a placé Livaï, observant l'adolescent s'éloigner du camp.

Quatre années. Quatre longues années. Suffisantes pour assister au développement spectaculaire du petit adolescent agité et à fleur de peau.

* * *

Ce qui nous revient ce soir là à la base n'a plus d'enfantin que les vestiges de certains traits.

Eren a toujours eu des yeux immenses. Aujourd'hui les paupières baissées à mi-mât marquent la lassitude et éteignent le regard qu'il avait fort lumineux.

Les cheveux, une masse marron, lui dégringolent bien en-dessous des épaules.

On murmure derrière lui. Il ne semble pas y prêter attention. Il est calme, posé. Éteint.

Seigneur, Eren... quel gâchis !...

Il a conservé quelques amis mais Dieu, qu'il se sent seul !... Le monde entier lui a tourné le dos. Sa rage, conservée autant qu'étouffée, gronde en lui dans un rugissement silencieux.

* * *

Nous nous sommes enfermés dans une chambre libre et là ça a recommencé : nos bouches que nous étions incapables de contrôler, cette force qui nous poussait dans les bras l'un de l'autre ; nous ne réfléchissions plus, ni au présent ni aux conséquences futures. Nous avions besoin, envie de ce moment. Et nous nous le sommes octroyés. Eren a été attentionné et passionné. J'ai adoré le moment où, assise face à lui, hanches bougeant en rythme, j'ai fait glisser derrière ses épaules les pans de ses cheveux portés longs.

"Je suis désolée, Eren... ce n'était pas du tout prémédité..." à son oreille, remontant en baisers le long de la joue, reposant entre ses bras.

"Ce genre de chose ne se prémédite pas... ça vous tombe dessus sans prévenir."

"Je... ne tiens pas à ce que Livaï l'apprenne. Il a suffisamment souffert."

"Je comprends."

Nos Ackermann, nous les aimons au point de sacrifier sur leur autel cette passion naissante.

Je glisse mes doigts entre ceux d'Eren. "J'ai passé un bon moment, Eren. Merci."

Il me sourit, venant m'embrasser presque sagement pour sceller la promesse du secret.

Quelle maturité surprenante !... Je ne le reconnais plus !... Où est passé l'adolescent hurleur et colérique qui ne tenait pas en place ?... Ceci dit, ce nouvel Eren me plaît beaucoup !... Gamin, il était à la limite de m'insupporter.

* * *

Quel plaisir de retrouver Livaï la nuit suivante. Je me suis blottie contre lui, sans le moindre remord. Il n'en saura rien, tout comme Mikasa. Ce n'était qu'une parenthèse avec Eren et je suis presque soulagée de ne pas avoir à lutter contre la passion que le jeune homme m'inspire.

Nous tenons trop à nos partenaires pour nous permettre de tout foutre en l'air sans le moindre état d'âme.

J'aime Livaï. Je laisse ma langue habiter le creux du cou, juste au-dessus de la naissance des clavicules. J'y niche, humide.

Il en geint de délice.

Puis je mordille chaque clavicule, obtenant un son étranglé de sa part.

Lorsque je plaque mon bassin au sien, je note qu'il est déjà haut.

"Mmm... voyez-vous cela..." moqueuse et ravie à la fois de le plonger dans un tel état aussi rapidement.

"Tais toi !..." rieur, m'étreignant avec force.

Il prend place au-dessus, m'atteignant des doigts, constatant que je ne suis pas en reste.

"Et tu oses me faire la morale ?..." ramenant des doigts suintants à ma vue. "Petite dépravée." soufflé à mon oreille sur un ton joueur et tendre.

J'invite sa main à poursuivre ses délices tandis que je le caresse sur toute sa longueur.

Nous en geignons à l'unisson, nous appelant, nous disant combien tout cela est bon, sans détour.

Puis il s'invite au détour d'un jeu souple - décidément ! Le combat en mode 3D apporte certaines vertus aux positions qu'il affectionne !... Et sa souplesse des hanches est telle qu'elle ferait frémir n'importe quelle femme.

"Tu sais que... haaaaan... tu es l'un des seuls hommes à... qui je laisse volontiers... une telle place ?..."

Il vient m'embrasser pour affirmer qu'il apprécie l'attention.

Puis il bouge, s'adaptant à merveille à nos souffles, calant ses rythmes sur mes appels.

La dernière ligne droite s'annonce et nous ne sommes plus que sens bourdonnants et tensions, avant de rendre les armes dans des éclats de voix étouffés.


	7. L'amour pour bannière

_Chapitre 7 : L'amour pour bannière_

Je repose au creux des bras de Livaï, nos doigts jouant à se croiser et se décroiser, nos mains à se caresser, à nous flatter d'attentions vocales.

"L'amour avec toi, j'adore..."

Un baiser dans mes cheveux vient confirmer la réciprocité.

Je caresse l'avant-bras refermé sur moi, cheminant entre le tracé des muscles fins et le réseau veineux qui fait relief.

Il a déjà livré tant de batailles qu'il en est ivre. Lorsque nous rentrons d'un front, je n'ai qu'une envie : le prendre dans mes bras et l'étreindre pour lui communiquer ce qu'il me reste de force. Livaï est un enfant qui a _poussé_ trop rapidement.

Je bascule sur le ventre, drap ramené sous moi. "Je pense que tu... avais grand besoin d'une présence féminine à tes côtés, Livaï."

Il répond par un sourire éphémère.

"J'aurai beaucoup aimé connaître ma tante, tu sais... si les circonstances avaient été différentes..."

Il fixe le plafond, souvenirs lui revenant. Il les chasse d'un froncement de sourcils, paupières closes. "Nous croupissions dans ce bordel insalubre." sec et sans concession. "Combien de fois avions-nous pleuré de faim ?..."

Je viens nicher dans son cou, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. "J'aurai tant souhaité que mon père te trouve avant Kenny..."

"Lorsque j'ai perdu mes... amis... mes... frère et sœur... avec lesquels je vivais... dans la misère de l'Underground... ce jour-là... je me suis promis de... d'avoir la force d'abattre tous les titans... de poursuivre... le combat."

Sa voix a des trémolos que j'étais incapable de soupçonner jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je caresse ses cheveux sombres dans un mouvement régulier pour lui apporter du réconfort.

"J'ai perdu ma vie ce jour-là. Mais ce n'était que le début..."

C'est bien, Livaï. Il faut que ça sorte. Il faut que tu mettes des mots sur ce que tes yeux ont vu.

Je lui laisse toute la place pour s'exprimer, ne me permettant pas de commenter ni d'intervenir ; me contentant de demeurer à ma place et de lui prêter mes oreilles.

Il déglutit presque bruyamment, émotion coincée dans la gorge. "... ce qui se disait est vrai au sujet des Titans... ils sont... une _abomination_." le mot est jugulé par une colère froide.

"Tu sais, je suis certaine que ta mère serait vraiment fière de l'homme que tu es devenu." caressant les mèches sombres.

"Elle serait rongée d'inquiétude à chacune des expéditions. Je ne sais pas si j'avais eu la force de lui imposer ça."

* * *

Je me pose sur une branche, rejointe par Livaï.

Nous sommes en nage malgré la température fraîche.

"Tu penses que les autres sont proches ?..."

Livaï rajuste son équipement. "Pourquoi ? T'as des projets ?..." sans me regarder, toujours affairé.

Allez... je tente le tout pour le tout !...

"Hmm... oui, j'aimerai que tu me causes du plaisir masculin."

Deux iris d'acier viennent se poser sur moi, air incrédule, information cheminant des oreilles au cerveau. Je m'attends à un rire narquois et à un "vas te faire foutre !" dans les règles. Mais rien de tel ne semble venir. Il se contente de laisser flotter un léger sourire sur les lèvres. "Si tu veux." tombe, laconique. Du pur Livaï. Mais l'idée l'a séduit.

Là, c'est moi qui ouvre la bouche de surprise.

"Après l'exercice. Au calme."

* * *

Je roule sur le lit jusqu'à son torse, venant fureter un instant dans son cou avant de le regarder, attentive.

Il sait pertinemment ce que j'attends. Il s'en amuse, caressant mes cheveux, air doux sur le visage.

"Bon, pour commencer, faut que tu saches que pour la plupart des mecs, bander est un vrai plaisir : la sensation n'est pas seulement une excitation, c'est aussi un vrai bonheur."

Okay. Pile poil les mots que j'attendais. Je lui adresse une petite caresse sur le torse pour qu'il poursuive.

"Ensuite, quand l'orgasme approche, y a le sentiment que "ça monte" progressivement : toutes les parties sont sollicitées, on sent quelque chose de puissant qui envahit le bas-ventre et le sexe, c'est trop bon, mélangé à de l'impatience de se vider et à l'envie de se retenir pour faire durer la sensation de la montée."

Il m'en parle exactement comme je l'attendais. Je ne savais pas qu'un homme pouvait mettre des mots aussi simples et explicites sur son ressenti.

"Les dix ou vingt secondes avant de jouir sont peut-être les meilleures, les plus _renversantes_. Le plaisir devient aigu, intense, profond, presque trop "dur", des ondes d'extase indécentes voyagent à travers tout le bas du corps, ça va de l'anus au nombril, pénis tendu au maximum - cette tension est un délice - gland gonflé à bloc, ce qui est horriblement bon et brûlant à l'intérieur, toute la verge se régale, c'est le meilleur moment d'une vie d'homme : être sur le point d'éjaculer, juste au bord, on a l'impression que le sexe va exploser de bonheur et on sent la lave dans son ventre qui s'apprête à bondir hors de soi. L'envie de jouir devient besoin urgentissime, c'est presque intolérable... merveilleusement incontrôlable. L'éjaculation proprement dite est du genre second orgasme. Chaque giclée prend naissance au fond du ventre et fuse à travers les canaux internes, ce qui est extrêmement bon... surtout quand le sperme se rue à travers le sexe. Là, quel pied !..." riant pour lui. "Si ça fait une semaine ou deux qu'on n'a pas joui, la sensation d'éjaculer est impressionnante, assez stupéfiante, on a l'impression de "cracher" des litres de soulagement chaud et épais et chaque jet rend dingue. Là. Satisfaite ?..."

"Parfaitement. Et envie de te faire l'amour maintenant."

Il place les bras en croix. "Je ne demande pas mieux."

Je viens le chevaucher, bassins en contact étroit.

Bouger. Cesser. Le faire monter lentement. Ses lèvres s'écartent de délice. Je le mène comme une bombe à retardement. Il s'en tortille, prisonnier des attentions.

Je lui dévore les lèvres, langue que je viens chercher et qui n'attend pas la requête pour venir à la rencontre de la mienne, chaude et enveloppante à souhait.

Nos corps s'en cambrent de délice à l'unisson, gémissements naissant dans nos gorges gavées de plaisir.

Je cesse pour le regarder ; cet air extasié, ces pupilles voilées de plaisir. "Je trouve ça incroyable que tu ne trouves pas ça sale..."

Il accueille la remarque par un petit rire. "Oh, il y a décidément pas _grand-chose_ en toi que je trouve _dégueulasse_."

Je me cambre, parcourant ses bras en croix.

"Je peux rester au-dessus ?..."

"J'ai le bas du ventre qui brûle terriblement." soufflé. "Si tu pouvais..." m'attrapant par les hanches pour me pousser vers le bas et s'engouffrer dans la moiteur délicieusement chaude sur un rauque éblouissant. Le plaisir est tel qu'il en a les paupières qui papillonnent, bouche ouverte ; étourdi de sensations.

Il me fait basculer sur le flanc pour une nouvelle joute ; bouger en rythme, chacun son tour.

L'appel de plaisir est tel que nous adoptons toujours plus de vigueur et qu'il finit par bouger en contresens du mien, jambes enlacées comme des lianes. Il y a ces souffles, ces expressions folles qui quittent nos bouches, suivis par un silence où nous ne faisons plus entendre que la musique régulièrement des peaux moites glissant l'une contre l'autre, son sexe coulissant en rythme en moi, éventuellement le bruit des lattes malmenées par l'assaut ; ce silence durant lequel la tension grimpe en nous de manière phénoménale et intenable, où la finalité est notre jouissance. L'instant peut durer de quelques minutes à quelques seconde suivant l'intensité de notre excitation. Parfois la jouissance nous cueille par surprise. Nos corps se tendent, puis nous rendons tout, dans des cris qui aimeraient pouvoir éclater mais que nous devons tenir en bride au nom de cette _putain_ de discrétion !...

* * *

Livaï sent ses paupières s'appesantir. Il cligne, plusieurs fois. Rien à faire... l'envie de sommeil est là et le discours est si ronflant, distillé de manière monocorde, qu'il est incapable de lutter. Ses paupières se ferment et sa tête bascule, lentement. Jusqu'à rejoindre mon épaule.

Hange vient de se pencher en avant, index barrant ses lèvres souriantes.

La belle tête pèse de plus en plus sur mon épaule. Il dort profondément, le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité. Et autant ne pas le réveiller brusquement ; mauvaise humeur garantie !...

Ah, c'est au tour d'Erwin de faire un discours !...

A sa voix, ferme et autoritaire, Livaï se secoue et remue avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser.

Hange doit fournir un effort prodigieux pour ne pas pouffer de rire et d'attendrissement.

Il lui offre un coup de coude. "Hey ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer, quatre yeux ?"

"Ri... rien, Chef." pouffant de plus belle.

Sasha, elle, bave déjà sur le buffet dressé non loin.

"Tu devrais prendre la parole, Livaï." dis-je, sur un ton posé.

Il me fixe comme si j'étais demeurée.

"Je préfère les actes aux paroles."

Je me penche jusqu'à son oreille. "T'es pourtant plutôt doué lorsque tu me parles de sexe." faisant référence à notre expérience de la veille.

Un frisson le parcourt tout entier jusqu'à se fixer dans ses prunelles rétrécies.

Son bras vient trouver sa place le long du dossier de ma chaise.

"OK donc je me lève et je cause sexe à toute l'assemblée ?" soufflé à mon oreille, pris au jeu.

"Nan, nan. Ça, tu me le réserves. Là, tu te lèves et tu adresses quelques paroles encourageantes à tes hommes."

"Erwin s'en charge très bien." buté.

J'appelle Hange à l'aide.

"Mais oui, elle a raison. Allez, en piste, Caporal-chef !..."

"Hange, occupe toi de tes arrières, tu veux ?"

Hange secoue la tête à mon encontre, me signifiant de laisser tomber.

"A présent, je vais demander au Caporal-chef Ackermann de me rejoindre."

Hahahaha ! Erwin !... Je t'adore !...

Livaï cligne, comme si ses oreilles venaient de lui faire défaut.

Le regard clair d'Erwin fixe le mètre 60 de son meilleur homme.

"Fais chier." craché avant de se lever et de regagner l'estrade.

Livaï est avare de mots, ça tout le monde le sait.

"Nos pertes ont été particulièrement importantes cette année, ce qui n'enjoint pas les civils à croire à notre mission pourtant primordiale. Je vous encourage tous à poursuivre nos explorations à l'extérieur de murs afin de pouvoir reconquérir les territoires que les Titans nous ont pillés. Vous pouvez avoir une confiance aveugle en notre Major Erwin Smith qui a toujours servi les intérêts de l'humanité."

Quelques mots. Tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Il regagne sa place.

"Voilà. Ça n'a pas été si horrible, non ?"

" _Shut the fuck up_."

"Bravo. Troupes galvanisées, Caporal-chef."

"Il est toujours bon qu'une légende s'adresse aux troupes."

"T'as manqué la partie dans laquelle j'ai précisé que souvent on ne peut ramener aucun corps du champ de bataille parce qu'ils sont immanquablement broyés, tranchés et qu'il n'en reste, au mieux, que des membres." cynique.

"Ça, tu leur laisseras découvrir après leur première exploration des territoires extérieurs, s'ils survivent." blasée.

"T'es pire que moi, en fait." amusé.

* * *

Hange et moi observons Sasha dévaliser le buffet, rejointes par Livaï.

"Quel véritable monstre affamé." se moque-t-il.

"C'est une fille pleine de vie !..." dis-je.

"Hmm mmm." s'approchant de moi pour murmurer à mon oreille : "Envie de ton corps."

"Je vois." chuchotant à mon tour à l'oreille dégagée. "Un tout autre genre d'appétit, alors ?..."

"A ton avis pourquoi je conserve les bras croisés ?... C'est pour empêcher mes mains d'avoir des gestes déplacés."

"Et... que comptes-tu faire de tes lèvres ?..."

Il me fixe comme si j'étais le diable.

"Je les tiens en bride jusqu'à ce que la première porte se referme sur nous. Là, je ne répondrai plus de rien."

"Oh, _lucky me_!..." goûtant un fruit que Sasha a épargné. "J'ai intérêt à prendre des forces, dans ce cas."

Livaï bouscule Sasha. "Hey !... Laisse en un peu aux autres."

Je ris. Sasha fronce. Livaï la fixe. Elle rentre sa tête entre les épaules puis se rabat sur de la nourriture placée plus loin.

On fait entrer la bleusaille. "Eh, les gars !... C'est le Caporal-chef Livaï !..."

"S'ils savaient quel maniaque de la propreté tu es, ils déchanteraient vite." s'amuse Hange.

"Tss."

"Arrête, Hange, tu vas nous le foutre de mauvais poil !..." rieuse.

"Ah, il ne l'est pas déjà ?..."

"Hmm... non, pas encore."

"Attends, c'est quoi le truc en fait ?"

"Bah il faut regarder le pli des sourcils. Là." indiquant le front de Livaï de l'index.

"Putain, tu cherches vraiment le blâme ? Toi aussi, Hange."

"Plus la distance est réduite, plus l'humeur tourne."

"Hange, nettoyage des écuries demain à l'aube. Et toi, tu me balayeras la cour au même moment. Et je veux du travail impeccable. Je vérifierai moi-même."

J'agite la main.

"Et petit déjeuner au lit ?" ose Hange.

Livaï lui donne une tape derrière la tête. "N'aggrave pas ton cas, Hange !..."

* * *

Je souris, venant caresser ses traits particuliers. Après l'amour, il est détendu comme jamais.

"J'aime les deux sangs qui te composent, Ackermann..." embrassant le dos de sa main avec dévotion. "... c'est un mélange d'une rare beauté. Et le résultat en est... absolument stupéfiant."

Il me sourit. "Hey... tu vas pas chialer ?..." cherchant mon visage du bout des doigts. "Jamais j'aurai pu imaginer que... tu me reconnectes avec de telles émotions."

Je viens couvrir son corps du mien, passant les mains derrière ses omoplates, nichant dans son cou pour le respirer.

"Tu vas me tuer mais... putain, Livaï... qu'est-ce que je peux t'aimer..."

Il me sourit, sans grandement m'en vouloir.

"Tu... n'as jamais eu idée de qui était ton père ?... Ta mère n'en a jamais glissé le moindre mot ?..."

"Si. Elle disait qu'il l'avait bien traité. Et qu'elle pensait qu'il souhaitait l'épouser pour la sortir de sa condition."

"Il y a peut-être eu une intervention extérieure qui l'en a empêché..."

"Peut-être." caressant mon dos. "Je ne saurai jamais."

"L'amour te va bien, Ackermann." me dressant sur lui, conservant le contact de nos bassins.

Je note qu'il sourit de plus en plus souvent. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il vit à la surface, ses iris ont pris une teinte beaucoup plus bleutée ; plus proche du ciel dégagé que de la grisaille. Il est, à mon sens, magnifique comme garçon.

Et cette bouche... qui n'appelle de moi que baisers et gâteries !...

"Ah la la... Livaï." éprise, venant le manifester par des baisers brefs et doux, joue frottant contre la sienne.

Ses mains caressent mes épaules, tendre.

"Si les choses étaient différentes... si tu n'étais pas l'homme que tu es devenu... que la vie t'a forcé à devenir... jamais je ne t'aurai regardé."

"Moi, ça fait un moment que je te regarde... que j'ai envie de toi... tu m'as toujours plu, Rachel." s'en pinçant la lèvre de délice à la confession. "Toujours. Tu es... comme marquée en moi. Dans ma tête, dans ma chair. Du cœur, n'en parlons pas ; tu y as pris toute la place."

"J'veux pas que tu me sois fidèle, Ackermann. Qu'on se promette des trucs à la con comme si on allait à la noce."

Il rit. "OK, ouais, je vois."


	8. Cherchez l'intrus

_Chapitre 8 : Cherchez l'intrus_

En mode entretien et test du matériel.

"Bon, OK, ce grappin ne fixe plus correctement."

"Et le mien a un temps de retard." dis-je.

"OK, je note."

"De mon côté, tout fonctionne." signale Mikasa.

"Lot n° 14, RAS." poursuit Livaï, notant le tout sur un carnet. "Eren ?"

"Tout fonctionne."

* * *

Nous voici dans la réserve.

J'ai... tout le temps envie de Livaï. Dès que je le vois, dès que je l'entends. C'est proprement... et délicieusement infernal !...

"Livaï ?... Comment on fait quand on a sans arrêt envie de son supérieur ?..." me coulant jusqu'à son torse nu, venant caresser et prendre en bouche chaque bille de chair délicieuse.

Il entrouvre les lèvres. "Aucune... idée... Je n'ai jamais... fantasmé sur Erwin."

* * *

Je le fais se tourner sur le ventre, descendant ce qu'il porte en bas, venant embrasser ses fesses rondes et fermes, laissant ma langue tracer des sillons humides aux allures improbables. Il vient d'enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller de plumes, corps réagissant très fort.

"Livaï..."

C'est une plainte langoureuse qui s'apparente parfaitement à un "prends moi !..."

Le prodige de l'humanité se retourne, m'offrant pleine vue sur un sexe qui ne demande qu'à s'inviter dans ce qui s'offrira à lui.

Je le prends en main pour y faire glisser mes lèvres, l'érigeant davantage en faisant basculer la tête de Livaï en arrière.

"Ooooh... je... vois..." sensations montant en flèche.

Je laisse une langue gourmande agir à sa guise sur la colonne de chair palpitante.

"J'ai l'impression d'être... un bouchon prêt à... sauter..."

Je lève le visage pour lui sourire avant de reprendre avec application.

Il attrape les draps dans ses poings pour les froisser, corps en proie à de violents spasmes. Sa peau se couvre d'un film moite délicieusement salé.

Ses mains me cherchent, presque sans succès.

Son corps entier n'est plus que le jouet d'un orgasme qui s'annonce ravageur.

Il m'appelle, se faisant écho. Sa verge frémit tout entière et là il gicle dans ma bouche, généreusement. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq... avec autant d'accompagnements vocaux, tordu dans ce lit défait par nos ébats. Je m'en nourris jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il m'accueille dans ses bras et j'y demeure en le regardant. Son visage semble s'être délesté d'une bonne dizaine d'années... Il est magnifique, baigné de lumière.

"Tu portes l'amour comme un gant, Ackermann."

"M'autorises-tu un retour de faveur ?..."

"Tu es sûr ?... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé ou que ça te dégoûte..."

Il rit. "Nous serons rapidement fixés. Et puis... du peu que j'ai pu sentir sur mes doigts, ce n'est pas désagréable."

J'attrape ses mains pour en embrasser le dos, tour à tour. "Je nous aime, Livaï."

Il sourit - décidément j'ai droit à beaucoup ce soir !...

Il descend le long de mon corps en prenant son temps pour embrasser, cajoler, choyer ce qui se trouve sur le tracé.

Puis il se positionne à son aise entre mes jambes, observant l'endroit suintant de l'effet précédent.

Le bout de son nez vient fureter dans les plis, humant, puis il embrasse les renflements.

C'est... déjà un supplice vu que la zone est sensible au possible.

Je m'en pince les lèvres avant de produire une succession d'appréciations.

Il m'accueille d'un petit regard bref et coquin avant de faire passer une langue très lente sur le centre.

Là, c'est bon à en hurler.

Il remet ça. Puis il décide de se faire plus vif car il est plus à son aise, lapant avec une fidélité fiévreuse.

Mon sexe se transforme sous l'assaut, multipliant la surface des zones sensibles, gorgé de sang.

"Je... n'imaginais pas ça de cette façon mais... ça paraît logique." me dit Livaï.

Il y revient, toujours plus assuré, finissant par débusquer le rythme exact pour me faire sombrer.

J'étouffe l'orgasme dans l'oreiller qui porte l'empreinte de Livaï.

Il s'en nourrit à même la source, lèvres brillantes de délit.

Pour terminer il lèche ce qu'il reste, semblant apprécier ce goût salé.

"J'ai souvent entendu comparer les femmes à des océans. Le goût le confirme, apparemment."

* * *

Une ombre me surplombe.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens... regardez qui va là... la fille Von Kreutzberg en personne. Et sans son chien de garde."

La voix, je la reconnaîtrai entre mille !

"Houmpf ! Tu penses que j'ai besoin de Livaï pour assurer ma protection, Kenny ?"

"Je pense surtout que me couper en deux ne t'offre pas plus à gagner. Allez, viens voir tonton Kenny." allié à un geste obscène.

Je fais volte-face. "Il m'a semblé avoir été claire sur le sujet. Tes oreilles te font défaut ou quoi ?" avançant avec une froideur calculée, visage fermé.

"Hou hou hou ! Qui tu penses impressionner, ma belle ?" s'avançant de la même façon.

"Tu es véritablement la honte de la famille Ackermann, Kenny."

"Au contraire, je me trouve très respectable."

Nous arrivons à hauteur l'un de l'autre.

"Alors, dis moi, poupée, t'aimes quoi en général ?"

"Livaï t'a dit la vérité, Kenny : tu es en vie uniquement parce que vous êtes en parenté."

"Tu me les gonfles avec tes conneries familiales, la mioche !... J'ai d'ailleurs une idée pour occuper ta bouche..." s'avançant en se déboutonnant. "A genoux."

"Dans tes rêves." restant obstinément debout. "Je ne m'agenouille que devant un homme et un seul."

"A genoux, j'ai dit !" venant faire pression sur mes épaules.

Je grimace tant la force des Ackermann est surprenante.

Il lève la main pour m'asséner une gifle monumentale visant à m'assommer pour me faire ployer.

A ce moment, on se saisit de son bras pour le passer derrière, en clé. A son tour de grimacer.

"A mon avis, c'est toi qui vas t'agenouiller, Kenny." grogné. "Et ramper."

La force que met Livaï dans la clé de bras est telle qu'elle fait ployer Kenny ; un genou puis un autre.

"Bien. Maintenant, rampe." glissant une jambe le long du dos pour appliquer la semelle sur le crâne et l'enfoncer jusqu'au sol.

Ackermann Senior se marre. "On se demande vraiment... d'où te vient cette force... vermicelle !..."

Sa face se trouve à quelques centimètres du sol et il se marre comme un malade !...

"Tu dois aimer être dominé, ma parole." dis-je face à son hilarité.

"Et... toi ?..."

Ça y est, Livaï lui piétine la face dans la boue.

Son corps est encore secoué de spasmes.

La jambe de Kenny part et déstabilise celle de Livaï qui se récupère sur un pied.

Kenny se redresse, visage maculé duquel percent deux yeux habités par une folie qui n'a rien de doux. Il recrache la boue qu'il avait en bouche, fixant Livaï.

"C'est ça que je reproche aux gosses : offrez-leur ce que vous savez et vous obtiendrez de l'ingratitude en retour."

"Je ne te dois rien du tout, Kenny."

"La seule chose pour laquelle je dois te féliciter, Kenny, est d'avoir fait de Livaï l'homme exceptionnel qu'il est devenu."

"Tu me files la gerbe, Von Kreutzberg. Ou envie de chialer, au choix."

"Ne pourrions-nous pas nous entendre ?..."

"Oh, une sorte de... _trève_ , uh ? Pour ça il faudrait que tu me suces !"

* * *

Kenny venait à nouveau de s'en sortir mais il y avait mis les moyens : pas moins d'une trentaine d'hommes, attendu que Livaï s'était débarrassé d'une douzaine la fois où il était pris en embuscade.

Ils nous ont occupés pour permettre à Ackermann Senior de quitter le devant la scène mais aussi pour revenir frapper plus fort à une autre occasion.

* * *

Attends... attends, attends, attends !... C'est quoi ce regard chaud que tu viens d'adresser à Eren, là ?... Hey !... J'te connais assez bien maintenant, Ackermann, pour savoir lorsque quelqu'un te plaît !...

Je cligne, main s'agrippant à la manche du pull gris dans un geste bref pour éviter d'être repéré.

"T'as décidément pas les yeux dans ta poche, toi." amusé d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

"Tu comptes aller jusqu'où comme ça ?..."

Livaï bascule le haut du corps vers moi, bras négligemment posé sur le dossier de sa chaise. "Pour le moment, je me contente du plaisir des yeux. Pourquoi ? T'as d'autres projets le concernant ?..."

Il réarme après mon silence : "Après tout, tu t'es bien tapée son titan... ça crée immanquablement des liens ça, nan ?..." laissant son pouce caresser les lèvres de ma bouche entrouverte de surprise.

"Comm..."

"Je te suivais comme une ombre à l'époque. Mais vu que t'étais bien _occupée_ , t'as pas capté ma présence."

Je rosis, gênée.

"Tu... est-ce qu'Eren te... t'intéresse ?"

Mon bafouillage le fait sourire. "Je cherche encore en lui le gamin braillard qui m'insupportait... force est de constater qu'il est bien enfoui. Va falloir que je creuse un peu."

"Pfff !"

"Et toi ? Il te plaît maintenant ?... Plus que son titan, j'veux dire."

"J'te retourne la question, Ackermann."

Livaï fait rouler le bouchon liège de la bouteille sous sa paume, finissant par le faire jouer sur sa bouche, regard explicite.

Je me penche jusqu'à son oreille. "Souhaites-tu que je l'invite dans notre lit ?..."

Je prends son souffle en totalité, ce qui le tend immanquablement. Le pincement de sa lèvre n'en est qu'un signe parlant.

"Je te laisse... carte blanche."

* * *

Pas plus tard que ce matin, Eren a déclaré devant témoins combien il haïssait Mikasa et ce depuis leur enfance. L'annonce a eu l'effet d'une bombe dans le monde bien rangé de la fille Ackermann !... Et confirme à quel point son titan est en train de prendre le contrôle de son esprit, tout enle drivant tout naturellement vers moi.

"Eren ?..." lorsqu'il passe sa tenue d'entraînement, à l'écart.

Je l'accule dans un coin, me saisissant des lanières visant à être bouclées sur son torse. Ma bouche est indécemment proche de la sienne.

"N'en dis rien à personne mais... tu plais à Livaï."

Un petit rire. "Décidément. Chassez une Ackermann, vous en attirerez un autre." amusé.

"Alors je pensais... que dirais-tu de partager un moment avec nous ?..."

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules. "J'en dis que la proposition est plutôt alléchante."

"Ton instant sera le nôtre, Eren." m'éloignant lentement.

Il me récupère par la main pour me fourrer dans le coin, pesant sur moi. Je peux ressentir là toute la puissance animale de l'Assaillant.

"Logiquement, c'est ceux qui invitent qui fixent l'endroit et le moment, non ?..."

"Je pense que si nous nous écoutions... ce serait ce soir..."

"OK." me libérant. "Ça tombe bien je suis... toujours un peu _retourné_ après un entraînement."

* * *

Mais les choses ne se passent pas toujours de manière linéaires dans l'armée et nous voici appelés pour sécuriser une zone hors de contrôle des brigades spéciales.

Livaï peste, s'harnachant à la hâte. "Incapables de connards !" Ça, c'est pour les soldats des brigades spéciales. "Erwin aurait dû refuser." Ça, c'est pour son supérieur. "Putain, fait chier !" Ça, c'est en général.

Je ris, passant une main sur son bras, m'approchant de son oreille. "J'aime quand tu râles." souriante.

Il se tourne vers moi pour boucler une de mes lanières, proche. "Là, tout de suite, j'ai envie de t'embrasser à la vue de tous."

"Ça devra attendre un peu... d'abord, on solde ce pour quoi nous avons été appelés."

"A vos ordres, Caporale-chef." amusé par mon ordre des priorités.

* * *

"DERRIÈRE TOI !"

La main, immense. Le bras, tranché. Livaï est hors de lui. Il était question d'une dizaine de titans, or il y en a une bonne trentaine ! Et il en arrive encore !...

Le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité est débordé.

Eren se mutile, fixant les rangs ennemis. Son titan les dégomme à grands coups de mâchoire, de poings et autres joyeusetés titanesques !...

Au bout de quatre heures de combat acharné, nous en parvenons enfin à bout.

Nous comptons les morts et les blessés ; un carnage. Mais la zone est sécurisée.

Livaï laisse tomber ses lames usées jusqu'à l'âme dans deux cliquetis métalliques. Il fixe l'horizon à travers l'épaisse brume que dégagent les cadavres des titans.

Erwin se poste à ses côtés.

"Tu transmettras mes putains de salutations en haut lieu." grogne Livaï.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je compte faire un rapport détaillé."

Livaï porte son regard, visage éclaboussé de sang, sur Eren, assis non loin.

Il crache au sol. "On rentre."

* * *

Le besoin de relâcher la pression avant d'enterrer nos morts est évident. Et il est décidé d'organiser une soirée en perspective ; des mets plus raffinés qu'à l'ordinaire, de l'alcool.

Livaï n'est pas en reste et descend un verre après l'autre.

Eren le regarde d'un œil amusé.

"Doucement, Livaï."

" _Shut up_. Je sais ce que je peux tolérer."

Oui, OK, darling, mais tu oublies qu'un corps d'un mètre 60 sature plus rapidement qu'un autre d'un mètre 80...

Eren savoure un verre, sans forcer.

Erwin fait acte de présence mais s'enferme rapidement dans son bureau pour rédiger ledit rapport.

Livaï termine la bouteille au goulot.

Je préfère m'en amuser.

* * *

Eren parcourt le couloir. Des rires venant d'une porte entrouverte attirent son attention et il l'ouvre précautionneusement.

Devant le lit, Livaï et moi nous rions et finissons par nous embrasser chaudement.

Eren hésite un moment avant d'entrer dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Livaï bascule son regard sur lui.

Eren retire sa veste et déboutonne sa chemise.

Livaï se détache de moi, veste déjà quittée.

Eren s'avance.

Livaï se positionne dans mon dos.

Les deux hommes se referment sur moi et s'adressent un baiser lent et chaud.

Je peux entendre les échanges de salive et les langues se caresser, tant mon oreille est proche de leurs bouches.

Leur baiser est juste prodigieux d'érotisme.

"Caporal-chef... c'est meilleur encore que ce que j'ai pu imaginer..."

"Ferme la, morveux." avec une affection audible.

Livaï pose le menton sur mon épaule.

Eren louche sur nos bouches, l'une après l'autre.

"De laquelle as-tu le plus envie, Eren ?..."

"Je goûterai bien celle-ci." s'arrêtant sur mes lèvres, transpirant l'envie.

"T'attends ma permission ?"

Eren se penche, cherchant mes lèvres pour y goûter, venant habilement au fait.

Livaï observe, se nourrissant littéralement de notre échange.

Derrière moi, une chemise vient de s'ouvrir et Livaï retire ce que je porte en haut, donnant sur la brassière de rigueur, avant de coller son torse chaud dans mon dos.

Les mains de Livaï passent devant moi, déboutonnant Eren avant d'y plonger les mains, le caressant sur ce qu'il porte. L'Assaillant laisse passer un son vibrant.

J'en profite pour me frotter au mouvement - sans grand succès d'ailleurs vu que le renflement m'arrive au niveau du nombril.

"T'es décidément pas à la bonne taille, Eren." raille Livaï, sans se départir de la tendresse qui tapisse sa voix.

Eren sourit à la remarque, ployant les genoux, m'agrippant par les hanches pour me faire sentir ce qui perce de son pantalon ouvert.

Livaï nous conduit jusqu'au lit proche sur lequel Eren s'allonge en travers, après avoir quitté ce pantalon trop encombrant, aussitôt imité par Livaï.

Je retire ma jupe et l'y rejoint, assise en haut des cuisses, rejointe par Livaï, placé derrière moi, dans la même tenue. Il fait passer la brassière par-dessus ma tête avant de caresser mes seins à la vue d'Eren qui, visiblement, y prend grand plaisir, s'en pinçant les lèvres de délice.

"Vas pas t'automutiler, Eren..." amusé par l'effet et sa manifestation. "... on sait trop bien de quelle façon ça se termine."

Les deux garçons ont des sous-vêtements renflés par leur désir, ce qui est de toute beauté.

C'est Livaï qui se libère le premier. Nos souffles et autres manifestations vocales commencent à emplir joliment la pièce. L'excitation monte.

La main de Livaï passe devant pour s'assurer de mon état. C'est, comme à l'ordinaire, accueillant à souhait.

Je bascule la croupe en arrière, délivrant le sexe d'Eren. Il est fort beau ; puissant et sans la moindre courbure. Un sexe de titan !... Et tandis que je le gâte de la bouche, Livaï me prend par derrière.

La position change en cours de programme et Livaï se retrouve rapidement pris en sandwich entre un Eren assis et moi qui ondule devant, fixant le visage des deux hommes. Je les appelle chacun par leur prénom ou par le terme plus général "les garçons".

Les deux sexes se caressent à l'envi, joints par la main de Livaï ou d'Eren, selon, et c'est Livaï, qui se hisse sur les jambes pour inviter Eren en lui. Le tout est progressif et à mesure qu'Eren s'aventure à l'intérieur des chairs du Caporal-chef, un plaisir fou déferle sur le visage de Livaï dont la tête dodeline, paupières mi-closes, bouche entrouverte sur des sons coupés. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je viens en rajouter en le prenant en moi.

Les bras d'Eren sont possessivement fermés autour de Livaï et il donne des hanches, en rythme avec mes propres mouvements.

Livaï est totalement abandonné au plaisir, les deux hommes finissant par n'exprimer que des rauques éblouissants de plaisir mâle.

Mes aigus les rejoignent et nous finissons par jouir, ainsi mêlés.

L'intensité est telle que nous mettons plusieurs minutes à nous en remettre.

"Putain... c'était... bon..." annonce la voix souriante de Livaï.

"Rien à... ajouter." lui répond Eren.

"Hmm mmm. Exceptionnel..."

Le lit nous accueille dans des grincements de lattes mises à mal par les joutes.

Nous en sourions, nous abandonnant au repos après de tels moments intenses.


	9. Huminaty's Strongest

_Chapitre 9 : Huminaty's Strongest_

Reposer dans ses bras après l'amour. Le meilleur endroit qui soit au monde !...

"Je vais me rendre chez le père de Petra."

Je tique mais n'en montre rien, me contentant de caresser cet avant-bras sec au réseau veineux en relief.

Livaï s'offre un sourire audible. "Je sens que tu ne cautionnes pas." furetant contre ma joue.

"Oh, non, non. Cela fait partie de ton devoir de soldat, après tout." me calant un peu mieux contre lui. "Puis j'ai mon matériel à réviser et peaufiner mes techniques."

"Hmm mmm. Et c'est moi qui t'empêche d'y procéder, c'est ça ?"

"Disons que... lorsque tu es à proximité, j'ai mieux à faire avec toi que de la révision de matériel et de l'entraînement."

"Tout à l'heure tu vas m'accuser de distraire les troupes !..." amusé.

"Le problème est tout autre, en ce qui me concerne." rieuse, attrapant une main pour en embrasser la face externe. "Tourne toi, Livaï."

Un sourire avant de s'exécuter, allongé sur le ventre, coussin placé sous son torse.

Je l'enjambe, conquérante, me penchant en avant pour venir happer des dents les cheveux rasés de sa belle nuque dégagée, terminant des lèvres et de la langue.

Il en geint, terriblement surpris et conquis à la fois par la _manœuvre_ totalement inattendue.

"Ça... dès que je t'ai revu... j'ai eu envie de commencer par là..." soufflé à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le pavillon.

Sa main glisse sur l'arrière pour me saisir une cuisse, se cambrant légèrement, contorsionné pour atteindre sa cible. Il griffe en remontant le long.

A mon tour de geindre.

D'un leste coup de bassin contracté, il me fait basculer, venant me chevaucher, conquérant à son tour, doigts fermés autour de mes poignets fins.

"Et moi je te raconte pas ce que j'ai eu envie de te faire quand je t'ai revue..."

"Est-ce que me prendre par derrière faisait partie du programme ?..."

"Tu proposes ?..." à mon oreille, soufflé chaudement. "Tourne toi, Rachel." soulevant le bassin pour permettre le basculement.

Je me retourne et il laisse courir le revers d'un doigt le long de ma colonne, lentement, basculant, assis sur le côté, envisageant tout de cette nouvelle possibilité.

Ma main avance le long de sa cuisse et je me saisis délicatement de lui, caressant dans des gestes doux et lents, ce sexe à moitié érigé.

Son doigt glisse entre mes deux lobes de chair, titillant là à délice.

Ma réponse est quasi-immédiate et lui permet de récupérer de l'humidité pour la répartir autour de la zone qu'il convoite.

Un instant, sa voix défaille et il se couvre les yeux d'un avant-bras, en proie à un certain tourment.

Il est, à présent, d'une raideur honorable dans mon poing.

"L'idée ne te plaît plus ?..."

"C'est... l'impression que je donne ?..." toujours plus rigide dans mon poing.

Je bascule sur le flanc, le libérant.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"La vision d'un champ de bataille. Rien d'anormal. Ça m'arrive souvent."

J'ai une moue attristée.

Il se glisse à mes côtés, venant s'assurer de mon état.

"Je crois que... nous sommes prêts."

Je me retourne et il écarte délicatement mes jambes, venant glisser sur moi, se tenant par la base, me visitant dans l'espace le plus accueillant avant de quémander l'entrée du plus étroit.

Le tout se passe dans une douceur inégalée.

* * *

Livaï se hisse à cheval, pied glissé dans l'étrier, rajustant les rênes, vêtu comme s'il partait en expédition.

Dernier coup d'œil à la cour quasi-déserte, avant de quitter la base au pas.

* * *

Il y a une vaste et épaisse forêt à franchir avant d'arriver dans le village et les brigands de tout poil s'y trouve tapi.

Grand mal leur a pris de vouloir trousser le Caporal-chef ; Livaï n'en a fait qu'une bouchée.

Le voici enfin en bordure de la clairière qui borde le village. Il arrête un instant sa monture, prenant une profonde inspiration, avant de s'avancer.

A mesure qu'il progresse dans le village, les gens jasent. Livaï se bouche mentalement les oreilles pour lui éviter de les trucider !...

Devant la maison, il quitte sa monture.

"Ça, par exemple, Caporal-chef !... J'en connais une qui sera ravie de vous voir !..." entraînant Livaï à l'intérieur de son modeste établissement de tannage de cuir.

L'odeur pique immédiatement le nez sensible de Livaï !...

Petra se trouve dans la cour arrière, prêtant main forte à quelques ouvriers, dont son frère aîné.

Sitôt que Petra aperçoit Livaï, son visage s'illumine.

Elle se déplace, à présent, grâce à un fauteuil en bois, monté sur roulettes, fabriqué par un ami de son père, menuisier ébéniste.

"Quel plaisir, Caporal-chef !..."

Livaï lui offre un sourire fugace. "T'as l'air en forme, Petra."

"Je veux tout savoir des dernières explorations du bataillon !..."

Livaï fixe la chope de bois.

Petra l'observe, rayonnante.

"Tout le monde se porte bien au bataillon ?"

"Oui, oui." laconique. "Tout le monde."

"Et les nouvelles recrues ?..."

"C'est Mike qui s'en occupe. Je n'ai eu aucun retour particulier." levant enfin les yeux sur elle. "Est-ce que tu t'en sors ?..."

Au tour de Petra de baisser les yeux. "C'est... compliqué. Je ne vous le cache pas... de voir ainsi échouer les projets d'avenir, de devoir vivre au jour le jour... de ne plus pouvoir être d'aucune utilité pour la cause de l'humanité."

Une pause. Livaï vient de peser chaque mot et son cœur se fait lourd.

"... une de mes jambes inquiète le médecin..."

"Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Ce Titan n'aurait jamais dû te tomber dessus." serrant le poing sur la table, mâchoire crispée.

"Arrêtez... vous n'y êtes pour rien, je vous assure. C'est juste... un affreux coup du sort."

"Non, Petra. Il était de mon ressort d'anticiper. Et là, je... j'ai..."

La main douce et fine de Petra se pose sur celle, crispée, de Livaï. "Je suis contente que ce soit tombé sur moi et non sur vous."

"Petra..."

Elle le dévisage, envie vrillé au corps. Cet homme... ce soldat exceptionnel... elle l'a toujours voulu, désiré. Son voeu le plus cher avait été de cheminer à ses côtés. Un rêve brisé, un de plus...

Les larmes viennent noyer les yeux immenses de Petra.

La gorge de Livaï se serre malgré lui. Il clôt un instant les paupières sur une profonde inspiration. Trop de morts... il avait déjà vu trop de morts.

"J'aurai voulu... continuer à être à vos côtés car c'était là qu'était ma place. Je m'y sentais bien, Caporal-chef." caressant le dos de la main serrée de Livaï.

Livaï a envie de lâcher prise mais... impossible. Il se voit même un instant pleurer de douleur dans le giron de Petra mais ce serait oublier qui est la victime de cet accident !...

Livaï se doit d'être fort, même s'il doit en crever, même si ça doit le bouffer de l'intérieur !...

Il ne peut pas... pas maintenant. Pas ici.

"Vous rappelez-vous lorsque vous m'avez choisie ?..."

"Je m'en souviendrai ma vie entière, je crois."

"Vous étiez debout, aux côtés du Major Smith, et vous avez pointé du doigts plusieurs soldats à l'entraînement. Puis vous avez tourné les talons et on ne vous a revu que le surlendemain. C'est le Major qui s'est fendu du discours."

"Je n'apprécie toujours pas ce genre d'exercice."

"Je sais... vous m'avez choisie ce jour-là. Durant mes années de service vous avez toujours veillé sur mes arrières. Mais vous ne m'avez jamais laissé veillé sur les vôtres."

"Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes."

Petra soulève la main de Livaï pour la frotter contre sa joue. "J'aurai aimé... j'aurai tant aimé... vous apporter davantage..."

Le cœur de Livaï saigne. Il n'en peut plus de cette guerre, de ces vies gâchées. Il songe à se mettre lui-même une balle en pleine tête pour que cesse cette horreur qui déferle sur sa vie depuis maintenant plus d'une décennie.

 _Your sterness always stems from gentleness_

 _And I felt a warm light behind those harsh words_

 _I recall plentry of painful things.._

 _But I made it to where I am ,_

 _Free of doubts.._

 _Sharing smiles and laughter along the way_

 _Nobody knows what will happen in the future.._

 _But you have always been behind me Giving me the push needed_

 _To choose the path of least regrets, right ?_

 _But who will watch your back ?_

 _Tiny feathers gather one by one_

 _Forming a white wing_

 _Fragile lives are lost one by one_

 _Leaving behind a black wing_

 _Though a bird may be born to soar across the skies_

 _I'm sure it won't be able to fly well with only one wing_

 _But you will shoulder the determination of all that is white and black_

 _And guide everyone to great distances beyond the walls_

 _And so.. I will die.. believing that.._

 _Oh….how i wish this would last…_

 _But…it seems like my time is up…_

 _I have…one last thing…..I would like to tell you.._

 _No… Nevermind…It's Nothing…._

 _Tiny feathers gather one by one_

 _Forming a white wing_

 _Fragile lives are lost one by one_

 _Leaving behind a black wing_

 _In my final moments,_

 _Did I appear as a brave soldier to your seyes?_

 _Don't forget that you have the light_

 _of dual wings sprouting from your back_

 _And if I were to give a name to the light_

 _I felt…yes.. it would be…_

 _Hope..._

* * *

La voltige fait partie intégrante de la formation exigée pour chaque soldat. En effet, nous nous tenons souvent accroupis sur la selle alors que l'animal file au galop, avant de nous envoler une fois nos grappins plantés.

Souple et agile, Livaï monte ses pieds bottés sur la selle, au galop.

Notre Caporal-chef excelle dans l'exercice - comme dans tout autre, d'ailleurs !...

Lorsque la chaleur frappe et que l'exercice se pratique torses nus pour les hommes, le spectacle qu'offre Livaï est de toute beauté. C'est justement à ce torse remarquablement bâti et parsemé des stigmates de ses combats que je compte rendre hommage dès ce soir !...

* * *

Il se tient debout, entre mes jambes ouvertes. Je suis assise en bord de lit.

Son torse est un régal ; sec, aux abdominaux dessinés, portant les marques des combats livrés sans retenue.

Ma langue sillonne autour du nombril, ce qui le contracte. Ses doigts se perdent dans mes cheveux. Un soupir doux lui échappe.

Je remonte le long des abdominaux, effleurant chaque carré des dents, gourmande de son corps, m'attardant sur les marques des combats.

Puis je zigzague avant de mordiller chaque anse, laissant le bout de la langue cheminer le long de la veine qui fait joliment saillie, ouvrant le pantalon pour le descendre à mi-fesses, les caressant des paumes ouvertes.

Je m'installe à genoux sur le lit, avisant chaque sein aux aréoles étroites et à la bille de chair réactive, m'en amusant de la bouche, le tendant comme un arc.

Il pulse fort et le plat de ma main vient le cueillir à sa sortie.

Je remonte, dans le creux du cou, sous la pomme, léchant, suçotant. Il en est étranglé de délice.

Je trouve là toute son essence que je récolte, du bout de la langue, comme un nectar précieux.

Puis je mordille chaque clavicule, tout du long.

Il n'en peut plus de délice, à la limite de palpiter sous ma paume.

"On s'impatiente ?..."

"Tss." souriant avant de fondre sur ma bouche, l'invitant à des joutes qui nous arrachent des échos gémissants.

Il m'attrape pour me hisser sur ses hanches et j'enroule instinctivement mes jambes autour de lui.

Ses bras serrent puis relâchent, presque en rythme.

Nos bouches n'en peuvent plus de se goûter, de s'apprécier.

"C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as pleuré ?..." demandé à son oreille.

Un frémissement lui abaisse l'échine et il me fait échouer sur le lit, jambe placée entre les deux miennes.

Je caresse ses cheveux, ramenant des mèches derrière son oreille.

"Pourquoi ? Ça te plairait de me voir chialer ?"

Il fouille dans mon regard, de ses deux pupilles éteintes.

"Ça te permettrait de relâcher un peu la pression..."

"Y a d'autres moyens bien plus _ludiques_." abaissant son pantalon pour me présenter sa hampe virilement dressée.

Il s'affaisse et vient lécher consciencieusement l'intérieur de mes cuisses, en profitant pour me respirer chaque fois qu'il monte.

"Liv... aï..." cherchant ses mèches des doigts.

Il attrape une de mes mains curieuses pour s'y nouer.

Puis il cible au centre, me faisant me cambrer dans un éclat de voix.

Il aspire et gâte, débordant généreusement de la zone.

Je ne suis plus que cris étouffés et suppliques ferventes.

Mes doigts se crispent et se décrispent autour de ses mèches sombres.

Je l'appelle en tremblant.

Il relève la tête, ma foi assez satisfait de son petit effet sur moi.

En appui sur une jambe, il vient me pénétrer, s'abritant dans la moiteur chaude.

Ses mains rendent captifs mes poignets au-dessus de la tête qui dodeline au gré des sensations qu'il nous inspire.

Nous nous appelons sans cesse, interrompus par les soupirs de plus en plus rapprochés.

Puis l'orgasme nous frappe, transformant les appels en halètements forts.

* * *

Livaï parcourt les rangs. "Bien. Nettoyage d'automne. Tous à vos postes. Je veux que ça brille."

Le bataillon entier gonfle la poitrine et effectue le salut militaire avant de se disperser dans une agitation fort proche de celle précédent un combat.

"Seigneur... tu leur colles une de ces trouilles !..." amusée.

"A ton poste. J'apporterai un œil particulièrement vigilent aux chambres."

Je croise le regard d'Hange qui manque de pouffer devant notre belle ménagère d'un mètre 60, revêtue d'un fichu blanc sur les cheveux, un autre camouflant le bas de son visage face à cet ennemi récalcitrant nommé poussière et à laquelle Livaï a déclaré une guerre de tranchées !...

Armé de plumeaux, il la traque jusque dans les moindres recoins, astiquant le parquet en s'y déplaçant à quatre pattes, chiffon tenu entre les mains.

"Notre ménagère a l'entretien dans la peau, ne trouves-tu pas, chère Hange ?"

Hange rit. "Une véritable maladie !..."

Je me penche à m'en tordre le cou pour ne rien louper du spectacle.

Il cesse et se retourne à moitié. "Von Kreutzberg, aie la tête à ce que tu fais." me désignant de l'index.

Puis vient la séance de vérification. Là encore rien n'échappe à sa vigilance exercée.

"Springer." avisant le cadre intérieur du lit visiblement oublié par le zèle ménager.

"Pardon, Caporal-chef."

"Tu recommenceras toute la chambre. Et tu feras celle restée libre. Exécution."

J'hésite entre pouffer et lui sauter directement dessus !... Bien entendu, l'un fera plus désordre que l'autre !...

* * *

Je l'attends dans ses quartiers, installée sur le lit, tandis qu'il referme la porte, abaissant ce qui couvre le bas de son visage. Je m'en saisis pour l'étreindre.

"STOP !" aboie-t-il.

Mais je ne veux rien entendre, bouche cherchant la sienne par tous les moyens.

Mon envie évidente de lui ne le laisse évidemment pas insensible et il finit par ravaler tous les arguments qu'il aurait pu m'aligner en un temps record.

Il me saisit par les hanches pour venir me hisser sur lui, jambes nouées autour de sa taille, plaquant mon dos contre la brique à côté de la porte, défaisant ma chemise des deux mains avant de venir y glisser ses doigts, caressant.

Ma tête dodeline contre le mur, dans des appels coupables. "Même dans cette... tenue... je te trouve... tellement..."

J'en palpite littéralement, m'étranglant de délice.

Il descend ses mains sur mes fesses, paumes ouvertes, massant là.

Nos bouches se cherchent, se trouvent, se gâtent puis se séparent, laissant passer appréciations et soupirs.

"J'ai... tout le temps envie de... toi..."

"Nous voilà bien..." reprenant ma bouche, plus vif encore.

Nous nous défaisons au mieux pour parvenir à l'essentiel et lorsque son extrémité sensible s'invite au sein d'une moiteur palpitante, il manque d'être emporté. "Haaaaaaaah... trop... bon..." lui échappe, rajoutant à la tension déjà présente.

L'exercice demande un bon jeu de jambes et des hanches souples ; ce dont, assurément, le Caporal-chef ne manque pas !...

* * *

Je soupire, main sous le menton, fixant Eren quelques chaises plus loin dans la tablée.

Livaï fait claquer ses doigts devant mon visage. "Hey !... Ho !..."

Je ris.

"Arrête, il va finir par te pousser des yeux !..." moqueur.

"Il est..."

"... _monstrueux_ , je sais."

Je lui frappe le bras.

"Ouch !..."

"Arrête, t'as rien senti !..."

Livaï pousse sa chaise et croise les jambes. "Tu veux qu'on l'invite ?..."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui y ai pris le plus de plaisir la fois dernière..."

"Rien ne t'empêche de prendre ma place." saisissant immédiatement où je veux en venir.

Je rosirai presque tant cela m'émoustille. "Sûr ?..."

"Reste à savoir qui tu veux devant et derrière. C'est toi qui vois."

J'aime comme il en parle... comme si c'était normal et naturel.

"Allez, invite-le. Ça t'évitera de le bouffer du regard !..." se relevant, attrapant sa tasse par le haut pour se faire un thé.

Je me lève et m'installe aux côtés d'Eren.

Ce dernier me confirme par un sourire qu'il a compris ma demande avant que je ne la formule.

"C'est très flatteur d'être ainsi regardé." se plut-il à ajouter.

* * *

C'est fou comme tout ceci paraît naturel... Comme Eren regagne les quartiers du Caporal-chef et comme il nous y trouve, déjà enlacés, à moitié défaits.

Je tends le bras et attire Eren vers nous pour qu'il prenne part aux câlineries.

C'est Livaï qui l'attrape par la ceinture du pantalon pour que leurs bassins entrent en contact, renflements se caressant à outrance. Les sons montent déjà. Je me contente de caresser leurs fesses à l'un et l'autre, remontant le long des dos nus, caressant les nuques alors qu'ils s'embrassent chaudement sans rompre la danse lascive de leurs corps.

Je note à quel point Livaï est intrusif et dominateur avec Eren qui encaisse à délice.

Puis les rôles s'inversent et Eren prend le dessus, longue chevelure châtain massée sur le côté tandis qui dévore la bouche de son Caporal-chef.

Livaï s'en lèche les lèvres, le fixant. "Putain mais... t'as vraiment un goût qui me revient, enfoiré."

Eren sourit, glissant un pouce le long des lèvres humides de Livaï. "Il est vraiment loin, le temps où je t'insupportais."

Il descend une main dans le creux des reins de Livaï, profitant de sa taille supérieure pour venir le cambrer contre lui, prodiguant encore quelques contacts à travers la toile épaisse des pantalons avant de se défaire, au même rythme que Livaï.

Les hampes entrent alors en contact direct et c'est ma main qui les joint, montant et descendant, dans des gestes volontairement lents.

Les deux hommes se dévorent du regard, paupières se fermant étroitement lorsqu'un spasme voluptueux les traverse. Les bouches s'entrouvrent pour cracher l'indécence même après avoir faire mourir des soupirs tour à tour plus audacieux. Ils s'en pincent les lèvres de délice, à la limite de s'en faire saigner.

Ils sont vraiment prodigieux ; un régal pour les sens. Mon excitation se porte à son comble en les observant, oreilles flattées par le pouvoir que j'accorde à ma seule main.

Nos baisers tournent à trois. Et c'est Livaï qui mord ma lèvre, immédiatement léchée par Eren - le côté animal et protecteur de son titan.

Deux mains différentes échouent sur ma poitrine et caressent là, jusqu'à ériger, ce qui amplifie les sensations déjà vives. Je me tortille sur place, l'exprimant de la façon la plus indécente qui soit.

"Hmm..." concède Livaï, main descendant plus bas.

Ce qu'il y trouve l'étrangle de délice, rendant son regard d'autant plus trouble, sous les paupières lourdes de plaisir.

"Laisse moi deviner..." sourit Eren.

"Tu veux un avant-goût ?..." avançant la main dont les doigts sont parés d'une jolie moiteur, la faisant goûter à Eren qui apprécie sur un grognement rauque.

Son sexe en palpite contre ma main dont l'action faiblit au gré des poussées de plaisir qu'ils me procurent, l'un l'autre.

"C'est fou comme... ça me paraît naturel..." lâche Eren. "... comme si ça avait toujours été inscrit..."

"Arrête de divaguer, Assaillant." ricane Livaï.

"Ben... quand on y pense... le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité... avec deux Assaillants..."

"Rachel, caresse-le plus fort pour qu'il se taise." rit.

"Est-ce un ordre, Caporal-chef ?..." avançant mon autre main pour caresser simultanément leurs sexes accolés.

Eren entrouvre la bouche de délice tandis que Livaï en grogne, bref.

Ils en suintent, plaisir liquide se mélangeant à délice.

"Qui... prend... qui ?..."

"Rachel au centre. Ça... te va ?..."

"Par... fait."

Je me glisse entre eux. Livaï devant, Eren derrière.

Nous nous caressons simultanément des mains, des bouches, leurs sexes cajolant mes formes.

C'est Eren qui abaisse ce que je porte, des deux mains.

Je perds les sens, n'étant plus que des appels aux deux noms.

Ils en sourient, tension devenant insoutenable.

Livaï lance un petit regard à Eren avant d'aviser le lit pour le final.

Eren y prend place et me fait allonger dos contre son torse. Livaï vient chevaucher nos deux corps.

Le sexe d'Eren taquine l'orifice le plus étroit que la moiteur propagée par Livaï rend d'autant plus accueillant.

Livaï se glisse en moi, étouffant le son qui lui déchire la gorge.

Eren pousse derrière.

Je ne suis plus que jouissance montante !...

Ils n'en mènent pas large non plus tant ils en sont excités.

Ça monte... puis ça éclate soudain, nous secouant sur ce lit défait aux lattes malmenées, dans ses appels exaltés.

* * *

"Morveux, t'appelles ça nettoyer ?"

Les yeux se plissent de part et d'autre.

"Montre moi tes mains."

Livaï renifla, les conservant consciencieusement dans son dos.

"TES MAINS, BORDEL !"

La mâchoire se serra.

"ESPÈCE DE SALE GOSSE !" attrapant ses bras pour faire passer les mains en avant.

Elles étaient en sang d'avoir frotté.

Ackermann haussa un sourcil. "Mouais. Et malgré ça, t'es pas parvenu à mieux nettoyer ?" s'installant sur un tabouret, jambes croisées. "T'es vraiment un bon à rien. Une sous-merde. Une vermine. Prépare moi un alcool."

Le garçon d'à peine neuf ans banda ses mains et se hâta à la préparation de la boisson avec des gestes mesurés.

"T'es finalement plus à l'aise dans le rôle de femme au foyer que dans celui de terreur des rues, demi-portion. En même temps, vu ta taille, tu n'effraies pas grand monde."

"C'est faux et je vais te le prouver."

Kenny baissa son journal. "Si j'te laisse sortir dehors, j'suis pas sûr de te récupérer en un seul morceau."

Livaï soupira. "J'ai déjà rétamé Klaus contre lequel tu me donnais perdant."

"Un coup de bol, demi-portion. Un simple coup de bol. Et Klaus n'était pas au top de sa forme."

Les doigts de Livaï tremblèrent sur le corps de la bouteille. "Tss."

Ackermann eut le sourire qui s'allongea, dangereux. "Crois moi, j'ai côtoyé suffisamment de racaille pour jauger de la valeur d'un combat et celui-ci était à classer dans les minables."

Livaï vibrait de rage. C'était toujours ainsi. Quels que soient ses exploits, Kenny les minimisait ou, pire, les ridiculisait !...

"Va pas renverser ma précieuse bouteille, bas du cul. Il t'en coûterait une main." grogna l'homme, jambes ramenées sur la table. "Puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manière que je ne parviens pas à corriger chez toi ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Cette façon de tenir ta lame, petit morveux. Fais pas semblant de pas savoir de quoi je cause."

"Je préfère la tenir de cette manière." rebouchant la bouteille.

"M'attends pas ce soir, je passerai ma nuit au bar. J'ai besoin de me bourrer la gueule."

Livaï fit silence.

"Tss. T'es vraiment dans ton monde, le morveux." l'agressa Kenny.

Livaï porta le verre à table, le transportant par le haut.

"Gamin, c'est quoi ton problème, à la fin ?"

Livaï lui tourna le dos, le faisant rond, mains dans ses poches.

"Sale morveux !..."

Livaï s'éveille en sursaut, respiration saccadée.

Je lève la main, consciente de lui, pour lui caresser la tête, pivotant pour lui adresser un sourire réconfortant dans la pénombre.

Les cauchemars... tenaces. Récurrents.

Il s'apaise.

* * *

 _Can't you see over there?_

 _Such a horrible sight_

 _They're devouring all like you_

 _Here come the giant hands_

 _Breaking through the wall_

 _As dawn arrives_

 _We still survives_

 _Nobody knows what's going on_

 _Tearing my town, limb by limb_

 _Where are your mom and dad?_

 _Was it shocking for you?_

 _Something is scaring you_

 _Enemy is will hunt you_

 _No matter what you do_

 _But we'll fight for you_

 _To redefeat them all_

 _If not, there's no way out_

 _Keep your weapons aimed_

 _Here comes the chilling face_

 _Pushin' down your fear_

 _Jump on the necks of the monsters_

 _You can't hide yourself_

 _You can't run_

 _We're fighting for our lives_

 _And we just can't lose again_

 _There's not much time_

 _Be ready to fight_

 _Do it, do it, do it, ..._

 _I know how you feel_

 _But we know what we must do_

 _I know how you feel_

 _But we know what we must do_

 _I know how you feel_

 _But we know what we must do_

 _I know how you feel_

 _But we know what we must do_

 _Keep your weapons aimed_

 _Here comes the chilling face_

 _Pushin' down your fear_

 _Jump on the necks of the monsters_

 _You can't hide yourself_

 _You can't run_

 _We're fighting for our lives_

 _And we just can't lose again_

 _There's not much time_

 _Be ready to fight_

 _Do it_

 _Was it shocking for you?_

 _Something is scaring you_

 _Enemy is will hunt you_

 _No matter what you do_

* * *

Il nous reste un gros problème sur les bras. Et pas des moindres puisqu'il s'agit de Kenny Ackermann et qu'à sa seule évocation, le corps entier de Livaï se crispe. Le dilemme de Livaï est aisé à appréhender : d'un côté Kenny est l'unique survivant de sa famille, de l'autre il rêve de lui trouer la peau !... "Tss." comme diraient les concernés. "Fais chier."

Je caresse la belle tête de cheveux sombres alors que son regard est pensif, finissant par lui arracher un faible sourire. "Arrête de te torturer avec ça." murmuré à son oreille, plaçant une mèche ébène derrière le pavillon.

"J'ai moins d'état d'âme à casser du titan qu'à lui faire la peau, à cet enfoiré. J'suis pas net, putain."

"Arrête." appuyant un baiser sur la joue. "T'es pas un monstre, Livaï."

"T'es bien la seule à penser ça." tournant le visage vers moi, venant chercher le baiser.

Je lui enlace les épaules, bouche glissant jusqu'à l'oreille. "Mon adorable _cousin_."


	10. Eren l'impétueux

_Chapitre 10 : Eren l'impétueux_

A l'entraînement, je regagne la même branche qu'Eren, rappelant mes grappins.

Il en sourit, me procurant une terrible envie de l'embrasser.

Je l'accule contre le tronc large pour ce faire et il y répond avec empressement. Ses paumes échouent sur mes fesses, nous faisant geindre de la plus déplacée des façons.

"J'ai envie de partager un moment avec toi, Eren..." mordillant sa joue jusqu'à l'oreille attentive.

"Ton... moment sera... le mien."

Je le regarde, caressant son visage. J'entends très distinctement son titan faire écho à ma demande.

Voilà longtemps qu'Eren a perdu le contrôle de lui-même et n'est plus gouverné que par la puissance brute de son titan.

* * *

Livaï étant de garde, nous nous retrouvons dans une des chambres vides, nous y enfermant.

Et là ça recommence ; des baisers fous, une façon de nous goûter toute particulière, d'apprécier par des geignements éloquents.

A mesure que nous nous dirigeons jusqu'au lit, nos vêtements nous quittent.

Et le voici... nu, superbement dressé.

Je lui présente ma croupe, mains tenues sur le montant de la tête de lit. Il s'invite, papillonnant de l'extrémité renflée - là où les sensations sont les plus vives - défaillant de plaisir face à la moiteur qu'il appelle.

Sa paume ouverte vient se poser sur mon bas-ventre et l'autre dirige ma hanche.

Il s'invite puis glisse hors de la cavité, appréciant ainsi tout de mon anatomie.

Bientôt les geignements font place à des grognements qui roulent dans sa gorge.

En cours de route, il me retourne et me prend de face. "La place des vainqueurs."

Et il savoure, faisant durer, refusant de céder malgré un plaisir fou qui l'appelle et le lance toujours plus loin.

Il me tourne à nouveau, agissant entre mes fesses avant de venir me replacer de face pour le final.

Sa jouissance me rappelle nettement celle de son titan ; brave et généreuse.

Il coule entre mes jambes ouvertes tant il y a surplus.

Lorsque je regarde son visage, des traits couleur chair, en relief, viennent de se dessiner sous ses yeux, signe que son titan est là, quelque part, éveillé lui aussi.

Je ne suis pas en reste car moi aussi je possède les mêmes caractéristiques. Il en sourit.

"Nos titans s'apprécient, je crois..."

* * *

C'était il y a plusieurs années...

La clairière.

Il ne tarde pas et se présente à moi. Le soleil haut tape sur ses muscles saillants. Sa mâchoire est très impressionnante et j'aime cette chevelure indisciplinée qui lui camoufle une partie du visage. Ses yeux, lorsqu'il n'est pas animé par la rage, sont d'un vert profond.

A nouveau, il me hume, fasciné.

Nous nous tournons autour puis je le renverse sur le flanc dans les herbes hautes - qui sont en réalité très courtes pour notre taille.

Il se laisse faire, m'agrippant par le pied pour me faire basculer.

Nous roulons l'un sur l'autre, dans un sens puis dans le sens contraire, poussant des grognements brefs.

Il me domine, littéralement voûté sur moi.

Ah, il faut reconnaître que nous nous plaisons !...

Nous sommes étudiés pour massacrer, décimer, sans faire le moindre quartier. Et pourtant... nos pensées actuelles se rejoignent sur un point fixe.

Il sent quelque chose pousser entre ses jambes musclées.

Intrigué, dans un sens presque enfantin pour un géant de quinze mètres, il s'attrape, notant, au moyen d'un grognement rauque et vibrant, combien la sensation est agréable.

Nous sommes des machines à tuer, de fait, tous nos organes sont camouflés puisque notre but est de combattre... mais lorsque le plaisir nous gagne, ces organes réapparaissent spontanément.

Dans le corps du titan, c'est la consternation. Les idées du jeune Eren se confrontent aux sensations instinctives du titan qu'il habite.

Le titan se positionne sur ses jambes repliées et me soulève à bout de bras, m'invitant à m'empaler sur ce sexe aux proportions représentatives de sa propre hauteur !... Je suis tellement prête qu'il s'enfonce en moi sur toute sa longueur, sur un grognement qui comporte certains loupés du fait du plaisir immense qu'il en retire. Sa volonté de reproduction est au zénith.

Je pose les mains sur ses genoux et me mets à bouger le bassin.

Il me maintient d'un bras ferme passant sous mes reins, appréciant le balancement avec des grognements et des souffles rauques. C'est une véritable bête, d'une splendeur indéniable !... Tout en lui rappelle le sauvage et l'indestructible. Il n'est que rage et passion !...

Il laisse sa langue agile et pointue parcourir mes épaules lorsque je me trouve à portée, alternant avec des mordillements doux, plongeant dans mon cou avec la même attention puis se rabattant sur mon buste, lapant avec la férocité d'un chiot domestique.

Nos grognements se répondent, féroces de sensations.

Au plus fort, nous jouissons à pleines voix, lui se retrouvant lové sur moi, visage, à la dentition nue, enfoui contre ma peau.

Nos souffles se calment après avoir subi le déchaînement.

D'amour, on ne peut pas vraiment parler... plutôt d'un certain attachement. Nous sommes des spécimens uniques et nous nous sommes trouvés.

Nous demeurons encore emboîtés un moment, nous cherchant pour toutes sortes d'appels presque tendres pour des colosses aussi destructeurs.

Ainsi, dans les heures qui ont suivi, il m'a honoré encore de nombreuses fois...

Le Titan est donc très proche de l'humain.

A la fin de la journée, épuisés par nos prouesses, nous nous sommes retirés dans la grotte pour y dormir à l'abri, moi tenue en cuillère contre lui, bras fort passant autour de moi.

Il m'a appelée durant son sommeil, s'assurant de ma présence immédiate.

Je dois avouer que ce fut une expérience inédite et très riche en découvertes !...

* * *

"T'es belle. Même sous ta forme titanesque... ta longue chevelure auburn... tes yeux clairs..." riant presque comme un enfant.

"Hmm... attention, tu te fais tendre, Assaillant." roulant sur le dos, main cherchant la sienne pour y croiser nos doigts, fixant le plafond.

"Je n'aurai de cesse jusqu'à ce que j'ai mis mes ennemis à genoux. Tous mes ennemis." poing se serrant.

"Belliqueux Eren." sourire audible.

 _Wouldn't it be nice to take a walk on some pure white sand,_

 _gaze at the horizon, without living in fear ?_

 _Wouldn't it be sweet to watch the sun curve down meets the waves ?_

 _And taste the ocean spray and realize we'd been living as slaves_

 _We've got to learn to_

 _Get back. Get back_

 _But is it worth the price of our soul ?_

 _You know you had to_

 _Kill her. Kill her !_

 _Oh my dirty hands It never fades_

 _And if we_

 _Get out. Get out_

 _I'll think about the price of our soul._

 _We've got to learn to_

 _Live free, live free_

 _We'll live a life without barricades_

 _How long I haven't seen the light shine through in my life_

 _Lost everything_

 _Family, confusion on the way_

 _Someone tries to talk to me and signpost the righteous road,_

 _My animal inside_

 _Can now be tamed to go_

 _Over the wall_

 _We've got to learn to_

 _Get back. Get back_

 _But is it worth the price of our soul ?_

 _The time I had to_

 _Kill her. Kill her !_

 _It's my dirty hands It never fades_

 _And if we_

 _Get out. Get out_

 _I'll think about the price of our soul._

 _We've got to learn to_

 _Live free, live free_

 _We'll live a life without barricades_

* * *

J'observe, avec un certain appétit, Livaï en train d'enfiler sa chemise.

"Il faut que t'arrêtes, Ackermann."

"Quoi encore, Von Kreutzberg ?"

Je me glisse derrière lui pour le coller. "D'être aussi foutrement sexy !..."

Il rit.

* * *

Le poing qui déferla sur Eren, alors qu'il prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner, n'augurait rien de bon, pas plus que le regard noir que venait de lui décocher le Caporal-chef.

"Ravale ton putain d'air hautain, Eren."

Livaï plaça une main ferme dans la nuque d'Eren, lui plaquant la tête contre le bois de la table.

Le titan ne mouftait pas, conservant un visage neutre. Livaï renforça sa prise, sentant la nuque craquer. Eren serra les dents.

"Que... me vaut... ?..."

"Ta gueule." grogné en retour. "Tu te crois où là, Eren, sérieux ?!"

"Si... vous m'expliqu..."

Livaï se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Eren. "T'as bien une p'tite idée, nan ?" donnant une nouvelle impulsion pour fracasser le crâne d'Eren contre le bois.

"Absolument... pas..."

"Ne joue pas aux imbéciles avec moi, Eren." d'une rage froide.

Lorsque Livaï libère Eren, la force qu'il y met est telle qu'Eren manque de basculer du banc.

Livaï monte sa botte sur l'assise du banc. "J'te conseille de plus déconner, Eren." le dardant d'un index accusateur.

Eren ramène ses yeux éteints sur Livaï, finissant par les poser sur Fritz lorsque Livaï s'éloigne.

Le titan l'a mauvaise. Fritz détourne le regard, commençant à suer sur place.

Il ne fait pas très bon être dans le collimateur d'un titan - à plus forte raison d'un Assaillant.

* * *

La porte claque sur une rafale de vent derrière Eren.

Firtz se retourne d'un mouvement vif.

"Salut Fritz."

Le calme froid d'Eren glacerait le sang de n'importe qui.

La porte en bois, malmenée par le vent, faisait claquer la clenche.

"E... Eren ?... Je peux... tout t'expliquer..." se massant instinctivement dans un angle de l'armurerie.

"J'aimerai savoir ce que tu as gagné dans l'affaire, Fritz ?..." demeurant à sa place sans ciller, voix monocorde.

"Je... t'en prie, Eren... ne me tue pas... je... je vais réparer mon erreur..."

"J'ai déjà payé pour toi ce matin, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas noté."

"Eren... calme toi... je... je vais..."

"Je suis très calme, Fritz. C'est toi qui paniques."

"Je... j'ai vu quel sort tu as réservé à... tous ces innocents..." faisant référence à la mission d'infiltration d'Eren en territoire ennemi, durant laquelle, changé en titan, il décima une bonne partie de la population massée là pour écouter le discours propagandiste de Willy Tybur.

"Des innocents, dis-tu ?... En es-tu certain ?..."

"Eren... je dirai au Caporal-chef que j'ai rêvé... que ce n'était pas toi..."

"C'est trop tard, Fritz." levant sa main déjà mutilée. "Trop tard."

"Tu... ne peux pas faire ça... ici... à la vue de tous..."

"Si le Caporal-chef avait voulu m'en empêcher, il aurait agi en ce sens. Tu ne penses pas, Fritz ?"

"Mon... monstre !..."

"Tu ne risques pas de le devenir, Fritz. Toi, tu mourras avant."

Des arcs électriques, appelant une puissance phénoménale !...

Une force qui balaye tout sur son passage. Puis tout qui décroît.

Tuer Fritz passerait pour un aveu. Le terroriser est suffisant pour cette fois.

* * *

Je parcours la peau marquée du dos de Livaï.

"Tu sais, Livaï, c'est grâce à _lui_ que tu es devenu cet homme formidable que j'admire tant..."

Livaï se retourne à moitié, aucune expression particulière venant s'afficher sur son visage.

"Et je devrais peut-être l'en remercier ?!"

A la façon dont ça claque, je dois m'aventurer avec une certaine prudence sur ce terrain miné.

"Je veux simplement dire que..."

"J'avais compris." sec. "On peut passer à autre chose ou tu en viendras à lui chanter des louanges ?!"

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire." le fixant avec des sourcils froncés.

Livaï roula sur le lit, s'asseyant, récupérant son pantalon pour l'enfiler ainsi que son haut.

"Nous pourrions l'évoquer calmement..."

"Écoute, t'as qu'à le recontacter pour qu'il termine ce qu'il avait commencé puisque tu lui trouves des qualités." lancé avec une froideur méprisante, se levant.

"Putain, Ackermann, tu fais chier !" bondissant hors du lit. "Tête de bourrique, tu vas arrêter de tout prendre au pied de la lettre comme ça !" lui faisant face sans crainte.

Il me fixe, ne s'attendant pas à un tel revirement, clignant pour se ressaisir bien vite, me prenant par les épaules pour me bousculer sur le côté, se dégageant la voie pour sortir.

Je me fixe devant la porte, vive.

"Von Kreutzberg..." grogné.

Nous allons en venir aux poings. Cela ne fait plus aucun doute.

"Vire de là."

"Dégage-moi." le provoquant.

Son poing frappe contre le bois de la porte, proche de mon crâne, visage marqué par la colère.

Il monte son autre main jusqu'à mon menton dont il se saisit sans douceur. "T'es vraiment brise-couilles quand tu t'y mets."

Le sourire vient contrebalancer les propos injurieux.

Sa bouche termine sur la mienne, m'entraînant dans une danse qui fait baisser la pression pour faire naître une succession d'appréciations érotiques.

Nous nous savourons dans des termes gémis éloquents.

Je ferme les bras autour de la nuque rasée.

Il me monte, de deux mains sur la taille, contre la porte, me portant sur ses propres hanches, baiser redoublant d'intensité jusqu'à devenir un appel des langues hors des cavités, salive dégoulinant des commissures tant l'instant est délicieux.

Nous avons été dessinés pour l'amour, pour nous emboîter encore et encore !...

Voyons s'il est plus détendu après ce second round...

"Si tu savais combien je t'admire, Livaï..."

"Laisse tomber, j'ai pigé." avec le sourire. " _Il_ a effectivement eu une influence indéniable sur moi."

Je laisse le revers des doigts glisser sur la peau encore moite du dos marqué.

"J'aime beaucoup cette part de _lui_ qui te compose."

Livaï tourne sur le dos. "Ça t'aurait plu qu'il te baise ?..."

La question n'a rien d'agressif. Simple curiosité masculine.

"Non. Ça me plaît que toi tu me baises."

* * *

"Eren ?... Ça te fait quoi lorsque tu te changes en titan ?..." caressant le torse à la musculature plus marquée que celle de Livaï.

"Un sentiment de puissance." souriant, caressant mon dos. "De pouvoir enfin hurler au monde toute ma colère."

"J'adore les grognements rauques de ton titan, Eren. J'ai déjà vu des gens se boucher les oreilles tant ils sont percutants."

"Vrai ?" amusé.

"Hmm mmm." me hissant sur lui, conquérante.

Il attrape mes hanches, se calant à son aise dans le lit.

"Je veux goûter à ton titan, Eren."

Eren entrouvre la bouche de délice, me fixant de son regard émeraude. "Il n'en tient qu'à toi." soufflé. "J'aime ce que tu animes en moi. Tu me remues comme personne, Rachel."

"J'adore ton titan autant que toi. J'ai une nette préférence pour sa mâchoire..." tandis qu'il fait son chemin par-delà mon nombril. "... cette mâchoire puissante à double-cran... capable de broyer du titan alors même qu'il manque les deux bras au tien... Er... Ereeeen..." alors qu'il atteint sa cible en plein.

Il léchote, suçote, intrigué et plein d'initiatives heureuses.

J'enfonce mes doigts dans ses épaules contractées, ses bras passant sous mon corps pour le soulever. Un grognement rauque me répond, moitié titan, traits de chair en relief dessinés sous les yeux.

Je glisse les doigts dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Il me sourit avant de retourner à son activité avec une ardeur redoublée. A cette allure les choses ne traînent pas et il m'arrache un très bel orgasme.

"Dis, Eren, t'as envie de te changer en titan au moment où ça monte ?..."

Il sourit, caressant mes cheveux, chevelure sauvage rabattue sur l'oreiller, secouant la tête pour affirmer la négative. "Toi ?..."

"L'idée me traverse courtement l'esprit, oui." venant fureter dans son cou.

"Préviens si t'es au-dessus !..." amusé.

* * *

Lorsque Fritz aperçoit Eren, il lui sort du chemin fissa !... La leçon a porté. Il quitte le périmètre dès que le détenteur du Titan Assaillant pose ses fesses sur le banc du réfectoire.

La scène est assez amusante à observer !...

Si Eren terrorise sans mal Fritz, il en est un qui se gausse du titan, qu'il soit de type assaillant ou non ; c'est Livaï. Livaï réglerait son compte à Eren en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour émettre un grognement. Le fait est d'autant plus amusant quand on ne se méfie pas du _short_ gabarit du Caporal-chef Ackermann.

Je m'installe à côté du grand vainqueur. "Tu terrorises tout le monde, Ackermann."

"Tss." amusé. "Tu cherches le beau temps ou quoi ?"

"Il ne m'avait pourtant pas semblé que la météo m'était défavorable..." avec une envie de triturer son haut que je ne manifeste qu'à travers mon regard et ma lèvre pincée.

Il m'adresse un regard de haut, amusé. "Tu ne penses pas sérieusement te ruer sur moi, petite sauvage ?..."

"Pourquoi pas ?... Je l'ai déjà fait des centaines de fois."

* * *

"Putain, Davis, ça fait combien de fois que je te le dis ?!"

Ouch !... Le ton n'a rien d'aimable. Assorti d'une insanité en prime... Je ne donne pas chère de la peau du soldat contre qui est dirigée sa colère.

Je me glisse derrière lui.

Petit regard avant de revenir à la présente affaire.

"Si tu ne veux pas que ton équipement te lâche au moment où t'en as le plus besoin, tu l'entretiens, merde !"

OK. C'était donc ça ?... manquement à la discipline. Réprimande. Châtiment. C'est aussi simple que ça.

"Pour la peine, tu t'occuperas de tous les équipements et tu y passeras la nuit. Je les vérifierai moi-même demain matin."

Autant dire qu'ils ont intérêts à être rutilants !...

La porte de l'armurerie claque et il se dirige à pas vifs vers moi.

J'étais en permission.

Il s'arrête devant moi, arborant un joli sourire de guerre, croisant les bras.

"Alors ?"

Je hausse les épaules. " _The usual stuff_."

Il pointe le réfectoire du menton pour que nous nous y retrouvions au calme.

Dans la salle, il nous prépare deux thés chauds.

J'y croise Eren qui m'adresse un petit regard complice que Livaï ne prend pas la peine de relever.

Il s'installe en face de moi, jambe pliée ramenée sur le banc, attrapant le haut de sa tasse du bout des doigts.

"J't'ai déjà dit que tu étais magnifique, Ackermann ?..."

"Me semble."

"Tu m'as manqué." soufflé.

Ses sourcils froncés ne daignent pas relâcher.

"Des soucis ?..."

"J'l'ai recroisé."

OK. Là on parle de Kenny.

"Et ? Toujours aussi psychotique ?..."

"J'ai failli l'éclater. J'pense que c'est ce qui finira par arriver."

"Donc... à ton retour, c'est Davis qui en a fait les frais ?..." amusée.

Il en sourirait presque, si la colère ne le ceignait pas tant. "Davis ferait bien de secouer son cul."

"Mais encore ?..."

Oui parce qu'il y a autre chose... je le connais. Je sais lorsque quelque chose le préoccupe.

"J'compte vérifier les théories d'Erwin."

Je manque de tousser.

"Livaï..."

"Je lui dois. Et je m'en cogne complètement de me foutre la moitié du monde à dos."

"Là, on ne causera plus seulement de rébellion ou d'insubordination... on évoquera la trahison à la famille royale et tout le tintouin. Bref, tu risques fort d'être pendu haut et court."

Un sourire terrible flotte sur ses lèvres. "Ca me va."

"Tu vas arrêter ça de suite, Ackermann !..."

"Sauf ton putain de respect, Rachel, si tu ne me suis pas, tu peux dégager."

Je souffle. On se calme...

"T'es vraiment comme ça, Ackermann ?... dès qu'il y a une merde, tu peux pas t'empêcher de taper dedans !"

"On parle de mensonges enfoncés dans le crâne des gamins dès leur plus jeune âge. Erwin était convaincu que tout ce qu'on enseigne était faux. Pourquoi on nous raconte des conneries, Rachel ? Hein ? Pour camoufler quelle vérité ?..."

"Je ne supporterai pas de te voir balancer au bout d'une corde, Livaï."

"Et pour cette raison tu es prête à renoncer à découvrir le véritable motif qui nous confine derrière ces putains de murs, Von Kreutzberg ?!"

Nous nous défions du regard.

"Tu es aussi acharné que lui."

Il plisse les yeux. "On parle de qui là ? De Kenny ou d'Erwin ?"

"Renonce, Livaï."

"Je dirai bien d'aller te faire foutre mais ça ne me contenterait pas."

Je me lève, le fixant de ma position comme s'il était fou.

"OK. Dans ces conditions, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire." lâche-t-il.

"Je... te suivrais où que tu ailles."

La phrase quitte mes lèvres presque malgré moi. J'en tremble sous l'effet, serrant le poing sur le bois de la table.

Il me fixe. "Je te demande pas de me suivre, je te demande d'honorer la mémoire d'Erwin."

"Tu peux appeler ça comme tu veux." quittant la partie.

* * *

Allongée dans l'herbe qui borde le ruisseau qui traverse la bordure du bois d'entraînement. Les nuages me rappellent des formes, soufflés par un vent impétueux.

Bras derrière la tête, je mâchouille un brin d'herbe.

Un hennissement derrière moi. Mon étalon qui répond au sien.

Des pas qui se rapprochent dans l'herbe sauvage.

Inutile que j'ouvre les paupières pour savoir qui vient de s'installer à mes côtés.

Sa présence entière me fait vibrer. J'en souris.

"Si tu me suis uniquement parce que t'as la trouille de me perdre, tu peux tranquillement rester ici et te la couler douce."

Je me redresse, fixant l'horizon.

"Tu vas te foutre hors-la-loi, Ackermann, et tu le sais très bien."

"Le jeu en vaut nettement la chandelle, crois-moi."

Je tourne la tête pour avoir le profil fier dans mon champ de vision.

"Tu es ainsi fait. Tu ne cesseras jamais de combattre." levant la main pour glisser les doigts le long des mèches sombres.

Il a une jambe plié, bras en appui, fixant ce point de mire sans s'en détacher.

Le souffle joue un moment avec ses cheveux.

"Je préfère te voir en agonie sur un champ de bataille qu'entre les mains de politiques véreux, Livaï."

"Le combat est le même. Erwin m'y aurait de toute manière emmené."

"Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ces derniers jours c'est assez vif, ouais." reniflant, trouvant la confession d'autant plus douloureuse.

Là, tout de suite, envie de lui faire du bien. De voir son visage défait par le plaisir. Là, tout de suite, l'aimer. Dans l'urgence.

Ma main descend le long de son ventre, faisant son chemin entre les plis de la jupette de cuir et là j'y suis et je masse à pleine paume, observant avec un intérêt redoublé ce qui va se jouer sur son visage. La bouche vient de s'entrouvrir de délice, laissant passer un souffle qui tressaille déjà. En bas, il répond avec férocité aux attentions, se dressant avec ferveur.

Le menton se lève légèrement, dévoilant le plein relief de sa pomme d'Adam.

Sa main glisse le long de mon dos, remontant jusqu'à la nuque.

"T'as... coupé tes cheveux ?..."

J'en souris qu'il ne le remarque que maintenant.

"C'est joli quand c'est court ?..."

"C'est joli tout court." souriant, entre deux spasmes du visage tant je lui apporte du bien.

Sur un petit sourire de guerre, je bascule pour le chevaucher, faisant tomber le haut de son corps dans l'herbe, doigts enserrant ses poignets, bassins en contact rapproché, déjà à nous faire du bien en ondulant.

Les sons qui lui échappent en disent long sur le fait que je lui ai manqué, qu'il apprécie de renouer avec ces sensations qui lui enserrent joliment les reins, inondant le corps entier par vagues successives, sexe dans un état indescriptible de surtension.

Nous avons besoin d'en venir à l'essentiel parce que nous sommes, l'un comme l'autre, plus que prêts.

Je défais frénétiquement, à l'en faire presque rire, ce qui entrave nos sexes de la rencontre nue.

Sa jambe se lève et il prend l'ascendant sur moi, descendant le pantalon de deux mains, glissant légèrement le bassin sur le côté pour se défaire et extirper ce qu'il faut de lui pour se couler en moi sur un geignement rauque, corps arqué de plaisir alors qu'il pénètre dans la moiteur exquise qui me tapisse.

"Dis moi... quel accueil..." se régalant.

Il bouge de telle façon que son sexe visite chaque recoin, gland sensible prenant toutes les sensations de front ou sur les côtés, nous arrachant des appréciations presque criées, des termes chauds hachés. Nos respirations sont chaotiques.

Nous nous arquons ou cabrons, cherchant le point de contact le plus délicieux, corps menés à bout de tout.

A la fin, nous sommes couchés sur les flancs et basculons des hanches, moi en contresens de lui, visages déformés par le plaisir intense qui inonde jusqu'à notre champ de vision, lui finissant par littéralement faire exploser sa laitance en moi, généreux, tandis que je contracte en rythme autour de lui.

Puis la pression retombe et nos souffles se calment. Nous demeurons joliment emboîtés, lui se laissant décroître tandis que nous nous sourions, nous couvrant d'attentions ciblées et de baisers avortés.

"Je te suivrai... jusqu'en enfer... Livaï..."

Il me sourit. "Je comptais m'arrêter... avant."


	11. Opfert eure Herzen !

_Chapitre 11 : Opfert eure Herzen !_

Ce qui tombe dans mon lit ce soir-là, me fixant de ses yeux éteints rendus vifs par un désir brûlant, promet des heures de plaisir en perspective !...

La main remonte le long de ma chemise de nuit, entraînant un pan complet avec elle, découvrant la peau pour la cajoler à paume ouverte.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, calant mon bassin directement contre le sien. " _Talk dirty to me, Livaï_." allumée.

La demande, directe, lui fait un instant écarquiller les yeux avant que la paupière tombante ne reprennent ses droits et qu'un rictus joueur se plante sur ses lèvres.

Il lèche alors à la perpendiculaire mes lèvres, terminant par le bout de mon nez.

Entre nous, son sexe se tend comme un arc, prisonnier du tissu.

C'est lui qui se charge de se défaire, s'offrant l'espace sur un soupir de soulagement.

Il s'octroie l'offense de glisser les doigts en bas de lui, se caressant les testicules par jeu, remontant le long de la belle hampe dressée, souriant toujours, se positionnant sur un coude, main soutenant sa tête tandis que l'autre continue sur sa lancée.

" _So... tell me how badly you want me to fuck you_." me fixant dans les yeux.

Je me colle à lui, bassins en contact étroit. " _Hard_. _So hard that I will beg for this._ "

Son sourire s'allonge presque autant que son sexe qui répond à merveille aux sollicitations vocales.

" _Turn around_."

Je lui présente mon dos et il tire sur mes hanches pour pouvoir explorer entre mes fesses, renflement furetant, à notre grand délice.

" _Let me see how wet you are_." glissant la main sur le devant, cherchant ce qu'il convoite, ramenant une jambe contre lui pour m'ouvrir à ses attentions précises.

Ce qu'il découvre ne déçoit pas. " _Let me... suck you..._ " à mon oreille, venant se couler entre mes jambes ouvertes pour me goûter, flattant là.

Mes mains filent entre les mèches sombres.

Son pouce exerce une pression sur le plancher pelvien, renforçant les sensations.

Il alterne les rythmes, suspendant ses attentions pour prendre le relais de ses doigts, se les léchant avec délectation, m'adressant une tape sur la main lorsque je souhaite me saisir de lui, sourire à l'appui.

" _T-t-t-t ! Not yet_."

"Liv..."

" _Beg_."

" _Pl... please, Livaï..._ "

La complainte le remue des pieds à la tête, renforçant les sensations déjà précises du sexe érigé.

" _Beg for more_."

Gasp ! Il est plus coriace que je ne le pensais !...

Je tâtonne et il se dérobe au moyen d'un jeu de hanches, tapant sur le dos de ma main.

" _Don't you hear me ? Not yet_."

La situation s'y prête à merveille et il me retourne, fouillant entre mes jambes ouvertes, gland s'invitant à mesure, au gré de ses fantaisies.

Je suis... dans un état qui le fait sourire.

" _Mmm... wet, wet, wet_."

Il cède lorsque lui-même n'en peut plus, conservant la position en nous offrant des orgasmes superbes.

* * *

Je m'installe aux côté de l'Assaillant. Son sourire tombe sur moi.

"T'as entendu parler des projets de notre Caporal-chef ?..."

"Un peu."

Eren hausse le sourcil.

"Tu connais Livaï ; soit tu le suis, soit tu dégages."

"Je vois. Je compte le devancer."

"Eren..."

"Tu sais, Rachel, je n'aurai de cesse d'avancer jusqu'à avoir mis hors jeu nos ennemis."

"Je le sais, Assaillant." souriant à son titan.

Un léger grognement me répond.

"Tu es fait pour la destruction. Tu ne cesseras jamais, Eren."

"Je suis né comme ça, Rachel." levant la main pour la placer dans ma nuque et me faire poser son front contre le mien. "Toi aussi, tu l'es."

* * *

Savez-vous ce que donne deux assaillants déchaînés contre un groupe important de personnes ?... Cela donne un massacre dans les règles. Eren s'est même laissé littéralement tomber sur la foule pour un maximum de dégâts.

Il a littéralement rompu le corps de Thyber, ce propagandiste impénitent, en deux pour l'avaler et s'est ensuite approprié le pouvoir du Titan-Marteau.

La puissance dont a fait preuve Eren restera gravée dans toutes les mémoires. "Voilà Eren Jäger en chair et en os." "Eren, ce belliqueux adversaire." "Eren, l'imposteur."

Eren s'en cogne. Sa ligne de conduite demeure son seul point de mire.

Et c'est Livaï qui tabasse Eren à son arrivée. Le titan est bien trop affaibli par ses prouesses qu'il est incapable de riposter. Il accepte, une fois de plus, la sentence sans broncher. Ackermann a le coup de pied facile. Eren le sait. Aussi, va-t-il faire profil bas quelques temps.

* * *

Je retrouve Eren à l'armurerie, acculant son corps de titan contre le mur. Ma force le surprend toujours !... Il finit par en sourire, levant la main pour la passer dans mes cheveux, corps arqué vers le mien pour accentuer le délicieux contact. Ses yeux expriment librement la demande : "Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Rachel ?..."

Mes mains montent sous son haut, caressantes, regard cherchant ses deux émeraudes qui ne lâchent aucun de mes gestes.

Son corps réagit immédiatement ; notamment ses pointes de seins hyper sensibles.

"Pourquoi tu me laisses faire tout ça ?..."

"Cette question !..." amusé. "Parce que tu te sens _libre_. Et moi, la liberté ça me rend dingue. J'ai été trop longtemps esclave. J'ai trop longtemps rampé." s'installant avec moi sur le petit banc en retrait, me plaçant sur ses cuisses solides, doigts replaçant une mèche échappée derrière mon oreille. "Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre en cage."

Ouuuh ! Tu me plais, Eren !...

"Hmm mmm. C'est ton titan qui parle là, Eren. Tu t'en rends compte ?"

"Nous sommes indissociables. Il a toujours fait partie de moi."

"Ce que j'aime c'est..." caressant ses mèches chocolat "... la façon dont tu t'affirmes. Tes idées ne te font plus peur. Tu les assumes. Et rien n'est plus beau." posant un baiser sage sur le front dégagé.

Il apprécie à la fois la douceur et les compliments, secrètement, comme caché dans son vaste coeur de titan.

"Parfois, j'ai... envie d'hurler et de détruire le monde entier..." avouais-je, comme soufflé.

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?..."

"Sans doute de faire partie de ce monde. De regretter mes actes. Mais parfois... ouais, j'ai envie de me perdre dans des actes meurtriers d'une barbarie inégalée."

"C'est... ton titan qui parle, là, Rachel. Tu en as conscience ?..." me retournant la question.

"Non mais quelle petite sauvage, celle-là, je te jure !..." rieuse. "Au fait... j'ai adoré lorsque tu as scindé le corps de Tyber en deux avant de l'engloutir sans aucune autre forme de procès."

Petit rire. "Il m'a laissé un arrière goût amer dans la gorge."

Je me penche sur l'oreille que je viens de dégager. "Je t'attendrai ce soir, Eren, _sweetheart_."

* * *

Eren ouvre précautionneusement la porte et se glisse dans ma chambre.

Je l'attends sur le lit, tenue de nuit enfilée.

Il s'approche, passant son haut par-dessus la tête, chevelure épaisse retombant sur ses épaules.

Vache !... L'assaillant se fait chaque jour plus magnétique !... Et ce pas déterminé !... Vraiment, Eren est bien plus qu'un simple crush. Il existe une véritable connexion entre nous. Du fait de nos Titans, sans doute...

Il s'installe à mes côtés, sourire aux lèvres. "T'as une idée de pourquoi on se plaît autant ?..."

"T'es d'humeur à philosopher sur la question, Eren ?" glissant une main le long de sa cuisse renflée. "Parce que j'ai d'autres projets ce soir..." me coulant entre ses jambes ouvertes pour le défaire, lui adressant un petit regard attisé.

Il installe deux mains à plats sur le matelas, derrière lui. "C'est la première fois qu'on me... dit de telles choses de manière aussi ouverte."

J'admire cette superbe perspective en contre-plongée.

Son discours virulent à l'encontre de Mikasa me revient brièvement à l'esprit. Cette façon qu'il a eu de dire qu'elle n'agissait que parce que le sang de la lignée des Ackermann l'y obligeait, qu'il la haïssait depuis l'enfance et qu'il ne peut supporter ni les esclaves ni les moutons. J'humidifie les lèvres avant de venir le prendre en bouche alors qu'il est déjà admirablement érigé, le maintenant par la base tandis que l'autre main parcourt son bas-ventre.

Il laisse passer un grognement conquis.

Je serre les lèvres pour un maximum de sensations, le libérant un court moment.

"Une chose est sûre ; Livaï ne va pas te lâcher." avant de le reprendre en bouche pour une allée et venue brève puis le relâcher. "Tu classes Livaï dans la même catégorie que Mikasa ?..."

"J'sais pas. Faut voir. J'ai pas l'impression que tout est perdu pour lui." me faisant relever pour me défaire, glissant la main là où c'est le plus agréable.

Un son me perd. Et il se régale, léchant ses doigts avec une grande délectation.

Je ne suis plus que feu vif.

Il m'invite à venir le chevaucher, s'empalant au sein d'une moiteur bien agréable.

Les sensations montent plus vite qu'imaginé.

La jouissance nous cueille presque par surprise, faisant céder les tensions qui nous animent.

Nous l'exprimons sans grande retenue.

Puis nous nous sourions, caressants, appréciant le moment de détente béate qui suit.

"C'est vraiment... inattendu... tout ça..." avouais-je.

"J'ai toujours trouvé ça très naturel." sourire audible, perdant la main sous la chevelure auburn, effleurant la nuque - ce point ultra-stratégique chez la plupart des Titans.

"J'ai dit que je suivrai Livaï jusqu'en enfer... je ne suis plus certaine de ses choix, à présent." tournant sur le dos, fixant le plafond.

L'Assaillant se redresse sur les coudes, chevelure rebelle partant dans tous les sens.

"T'en as surtout plein le dos de le suivre." tombe, sans concession.

J'en souris de tant de franchise.

"C'est lui, le toutou qui devrait remuer la queue devant toi. Et faire le beau, accessoirement."

Je pouffe. "Il me restera toujours quelque chose pour lui, qu'il soit un Ackermann ou non. Il ne te reste plus qu'à t'en faire une raison, Eren."

"Ce ne sont pas des paroles de vainqueur." froncé de rébellion.

"Tais toi, Assaillant." me redressant pour lui clore les lèvres d'un baiser doux, ce qui est loin de le faire taire, à l'évidence.

"Si je puis t'adresser un conseil avisé : libère toi d'Ackermann. Vite."

"N'entre pas dans cette guerre, Eren. Ce que je fous de mon coeur ne te regarde pas."

Un bref grognement me répond, traits de chair se dessinant instantanément sous ses yeux. OK. Lui aussi est visiblement éveillé.

"Quoi encore, Assaillant ?..." me hissant sur lui, bouche gourmande venant cueillir sa pomme vibrante de colère sourde. Je lèche, lape, mordille, tout à la fois.

Sous moi, ça tressaille, se laissant lentement envahir de bonheur au lieu de haïr.

Je passe des revers doux sur les joues, décrispant la mâchoire. "Là... tout doux, mon beau."

Un doigt attentionné glisse le long du relief creux de ma colonne, pianotant sur chaque vertèbre, remontant et descendant. L'autre main rend captive ma nuque pour m'inviter au baiser chaud, tourbillonnant.

La main remonte dans mes cheveux, emprisonnant les racines avant de relâcher, au gré des élans de nos corps.

"Aide moi à... mettre à terre la dynastie Ackermann..."

C'est dit dans un tel grognement que ce ne peut être que son titan qui s'exprime. Les marques sous ses yeux le confirment sans équivoque.

"Impétueux Eren..." picorant la belle bouche offensante de baisers.

Il glisse la langue entre ses lèvres pour capter autant de chaleur que possible.

Sa main récupère la mienne, y croisant les doigts sans concession. "Aide moi à... anéantir..."

Il joue entre mes fesses, terriblement haut. La sensation est délicieuse et je me frotte de l'avant contre son ventre.

Nos "haaaaan..." et "haaaaaah..." se font écho de manière rapprochée.

J'emprisonne sa lèvre de mes dents, tirant dessus jusqu'à la révolte. Il me bascule sur le côté, prêt à dominer. Mes mains cheminent le long des flancs, granulant la peau à outrance.

Il se saisit par la base, quémandant l'entrée par jeu avant de s'y enfoncer sans le moindre effort, nous faisant presque crier de bonheur.

Nos respirations sont lourdes, toutes sortes de sons nous quittant tour à tour.

"Haaaaah... Assaill..."

Un grognement, roulant dans la gorge, des yeux me fixant avec une envie de reproduction évidente, il est là, se manifestant à travers son hôte.

L'instant d'après Eren me sourit, s'adonnant aux dialogues chauds.

J'ai l'impression de les baiser les deux à la fois ; ils sont grandioses et en totale symbiose. Magnifiques de puissance couvée.

Eren se redresse sur ses jambes pliées, m'invitant à goûter un autre angle de plaisir.

J'arque des reins comme une jument sauvage.

Les bruits organiques générés par mon humidité, faisant coulisser son sexe dru, envahissent la petite chambre.

A la fin, je me tiens sur mes bras tendus, corps donnant de fougueux coups de reins, nous conduisant droit au but.

L'orgasme éclate et nous le déclarons à hautes voix dont l'élan est coupé par la raison de la discrétion de mise. Seigneur... que donneraient nos voix laissées libres de s'exprimer ?... Je n'ose pas y penser...

Eren retombe le haut de son corps sur moi, à bout de tout. Son souffle balaye ma peau, sur un sourire de bonheur. L'instant d'après il lape l'humidité sur ma peau, s'abreuvant de nos efforts et de ce que l'orgasme commun a prodigué sur nos corps.

Il demeure un long moment voûté sur moi, jouant des hanches tant que les sensations sont encore présentes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente décroître, me quittant sur un petit soupir.

Je le laisse tomber à côté de moi, main filant dans les mèches chocolat.

"Mikasa ne se laissait guider que par son instinct d'Ackermann ; par son sang inscrit dans la lignée. Elle n'a jamais véritablement eu d'attrait pour moi. C'est une esclave qui fonctionne aux ordres. Je ne peux plus rien pour elle."

"Bel Eren..."

Je roule sur le dos, venant me saisir de cette belle tête froissée, l'envisageant dans toute sa splendeur en contreplongée, en position inversée.

"Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine, Assaillant ?"

"Que tu veuilles rester esclave toute ta vie."

"Arrêtes !..." riant presque tant il est buté. "Je suis attachée à Livaï, c'est vrai. Mais pas parce qu'il s'agit d'un Ackermann, loin de là !..."

"Je ne comprends pas qu'une personne de ta qualité puisse accepter d'être assujettie à qui que ce soit."

"Je ne suis pas assujettie, Eren, je partage de bons moments avec des hommes que _je choisis_. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre et admettre ?..."

Moue boudeuse.

"Ecoute, Jäger, j'adore la façon dont tu te positionnes et dont tu exprimes librement tes idées. Mais mon cœur et ses élans, tu ne pourras jamais les canaliser." caressant sa masse de cheveux couleur chocolat. "Ce serait effectivement me priver de cette liberté qui t'est si chère."

* * *

Je croise Armin, pulpe sanglante à la place du nez.

"Armin ?..."

Il me fixe, larmes au bord des yeux, filant pour éviter l'explication. Comment d'ailleurs pourrait-il justifier ou expliquer le comportement violent de son ami de toujours, Eren ?...

Eren qui était si brave, si gentil... Turbulent, certes, mais si voué à la cause de l'humanité.

J'esquisse un petit sourire, m'appuyant contre l'ébrasement de la porte.

"Après Mikasa, Armin ? Eren, tu te surpasses."

"Entre. Et ferme la porte." se dirigeant jusqu'à la fenêtre, m'offrant son dos.

Je m'exécute.

"Vas-tu, moi aussi, m'abattre ?" avec un ton de défi indiscutable dans la voix, cynique.

"Tu vois qui est Zeke, Rachel ?"

"Hmm... Zeke... Zeke... Oh, j'y suis !... C'est l'hôte du titan bestial ? Celui que Livaï ne peut pas encadrer ?"

Le poing d'Eren se ferme.

"Il n'y a pas matière à rire, Rachel."

Je m'installe à table, attendant la suite.

"Zeke m'a fait certaines révélations."

"Vraiment ?"

"Absolument. Sur les titans et l'histoire du monde telle qu'on nous la présente. Un ramassis de mensonges remarquablement ficelé."

"Erwin avait également des doutes sur la question."

"Il était loin du compte." me faisant face.

Sa beauté sauvage et vibrante me frappe en plein visage.

"Tout ce en quoi nous avons toujours cru... tout ce pour quoi nous avons toujours combattu..."

Les traits sont déformés par une rage grandissante.

"Donc... tu crois ce que raconte Zeke ? D'ordinaire, tu n'accordes pas aussi aisément ta confiance, Eren."

"C'est parce que Zeke et moi sommes proches."

Je cligne.

"Nous avons eu le même père."

De mieux en mieux !...

"Eh ben... tu parles d'une révélation !..."

"Et il nous a fait subir le même sort ; nous injectant du liquide spinal de titan en se fichant éperdument des conséquences. Il nous a manipulés sans vergogne."

Son titan hurle de rage. Je peux sentir son élan destructeur jusque dans mes propres veines.

"Mikasa, Armin... je ne souhaite pas les impliquer."

"Huh ? Voilà pourquoi tu te montres odieux à leur égard ?..."

Petit sourire triste, secouant la tête. "Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux."

"Tu es un excellent comédien, Eren." me levant pour m'installer, fesses posées sur la table, bras croisés. "Tu as tenté de me jouer la même scène ?"

"Oui mais... ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné."

"Mon cœur..." secouant la tête, m'approchant pour caresser son visage tendu de colère.

 _Décidément... si Livaï m'avait dans la peau, Eren, lui, m'a dans le sang._

* * *

Ce matin là m'amène un spectacle auquel je n'aurai jamais cru assister, entrant dans les écuries à l'aube, j'y aperçois une silhouette familière, installée sur un carré de paille.

A mon approche, il essuie toute trace d'un revers énergique. Je pose la main sur son épaule.

"Livaï ?..."

Mais rien à faire, malgré ses efforts, les larmes poursuivent leur chemin. Il pleure en silence, sans sanglots. Pleurer l'apaise. Les larmes roulent silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Un moment de répit. Qui ne saurait durer.

La vache, il est beau même lorsqu'il pleure, visage perdant sa crispation légendaire.

La crise se termine et il renifle en se relevant.

"Tu voulais me voir chialer, nan ? J'espère t'avoir donné ce que tu voulais."

Le fouet. Le double des coups autorisés.

"Attends, Livaï... dis moi ce qui se passe."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! Que la vie est une chienne ?"

La hargne vient baigner sa pupille de guerrier.

"Bon, maintenant tu me lâches, j'ai à faire."

"Livaï..."

"Économise ta putain de salive." me faisant face, visage retrouvant tous ses plis après cette brève accalmie. "Vas le rejoindre. Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre."

* * *

Savez-vous ce que signifie un revers de fortune ?... un coup du sort ?...

Il s'agit de Zeke. Livaï et lui se portent une antipathie féroce. Et nous en sommes à la troisième manche. Zeke a fait ingérer de son liquide spinal aux hommes de Livaï, mélangé à du vin. A l'appel de Zeke, les voilà changés en titans agiles. Livaï a livré bataille, refoulant une fois de plus ses états d'âme. Il a fini par prendre Zeke à son propre piège, menaçant de le faire sauter. Mais le plan de Livaï ne s'est pas déroulé comme il l'aurait dû... et Zeke a puisé en lui une force et une volonté insoupçonnées, acceptant de se faire sauter pour causer un maximum de dommages collatéraux. Le souffle a été si puissant qu'il a emporté Livaï, le projetant à plusieurs mètres de la charrette où ils se trouvaient. C'est Hange qui ramasse le corps de Livaï, dans un sale état.

* * *

Hange décide de faire soigner Livaï dans un endroit secret, connu d'elle seule.

Et pour assurer le retour fracassant du numéro un, elle fait croire à sa mort.

Je suis dévastée, errant dans le campement, fuyant toute compagnie.

Je finis par retourner auprès de mon père pour tenter d'oublier cette tragédie qui nous a arrachés le meilleur de nos soldats.

* * *

"Elle n'est vraiment pas bien..." affirme Hange, air désolé.

Livaï détourne le regard, fixant un coin sombre de la pièce.

Hansige quitte sa chaise. "Je te demande d'y réfléchir."

"J'ai autre chose à foutre, crois moi !" fixant, rageur, l'index et le majeur dont plusieurs phalanges sont manquantes. "Putain, être soldat c'était toute ma vie, Hange !"

"Nous adapterons l'équipement à..."

"A quoi ?! A mon handicap ?!"

Son œil restant crache du feu.

"Tu sais quel sort l'armée réserve aux éclopés ?! T'as vu ce qu'il est advenu de Petra ?! Viens pas me raconter que j'aurai droit à un traitement de faveur ! Allez, maintenant dégage, j'ai assez vu ta tronche."

* * *

"Tu me récupères le seau d'eau froide, s'il te plaît ?" sortant la lame pour la faire tremper.

"Pas de problème."

Le seau bascule au sol et l'eau se répand.

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Rachel ?..." quittant son travail pour s'enquérir de moi, comprenant, dès son arrivée, que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, fixant l'ombre qui me fait face et qui est, visiblement, à l'origine du malaise.

"Qui... êtes-vous ?" sur ses gardes, regard furetant partout à la recherche d'une arme potentielle.

"Au vu de ta réaction, je dois être à faire peur, Richard."

La voix... elle lui parlait.

J'étais blême, figée, doigts tremblants d'émotion.

Les yeux plissé, mon père produisait un extraordinaire effort de mémoire.

"Livaï..."

Clignement surpris. N'était-il pas décédé dans des conditions dramatiques ?...

"Livaï... tu es vivant..."

"J'ai le cuir dur, je te rappelle. Enfin... la petite aventure m'a quand même salement amoché." présentant ses deux doigts tranchés en plus de son visage désormais balafré.

Là, tout de suite, le besoin de le prendre dans mes bras se fait impératif !...

Mes bras s'avancent mais je me ravise. Peut-être est-il encore contusé, blessé ?...

"Livaï..."

Les larmes roulent sur mon visage sans que je puisse les retenir.

"Hey !... Cette crapule de Zeke n'a pas encore eu le dernier mot. Mais il n'a fait que confirmer ce que nous pensions."

"Livaï, est-ce que tu souhaites demeurer un moment avec nous ?..." questionne mon père.

"Si tu le proposes..." posant son regard sur moi.

Je m'en cogne des balafres qui logent, à présent, sur son visage !... Je m'en fiche de ses deux doigts tranchés nets !... Je sais juste... qu'il est encore en vie !...

* * *

Nous voici attablés. Je ne cesse de le regarder... vivant !... Il est vivant !...

"T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?..." amusé.

"Ta prétendue disparition lui a causé beaucoup de peine, mon garçon."

Livaï me fixe de son seul œil restant. "Elle devrait pourtant savoir qu'on ne crève pas un Ackermann aussi facilement. J'en veux pour preuve mon cher _oncle_."

Le regard de mon père bascule, tourné vers ce souvenir éprouvant. "Dire que je l'ai eu dans mon viseur..."

"J'suis très étonné que tu l'aies épargné, Richard. Crois moi, cette pourriture ne le vaut pas. Perso, je compte le crever prochainement." décidé, doigts restants tapotant nerveusement la table de bois. Un rire dégouline de sa bouche tordue par le destin. "Qu'ai-je encore à perdre ?"

"Il est vrai que j'ai fait preuve d'une faiblesse inhabituelle." admet mon père. "Je suis inexcusable." se tournant vers moi, venant caresser mon visage de la main, doux. "Pardon."

Je lui réponds par un sourire, frottant ma joue contre sa paume.

* * *

Je frappe à la porte et entre lentement.

Il ne dort pas - il n'a pas perdu cette habitude qui lui tire les traits et le fait paraître plus âgé qu'il ne l'est en réalité, sa taille moyenne et la façon dont il est finement charpenté donnent pourtant le change.

"Tu ne dors pas ?"

"Nan." retournant à sa lecture.

Je m'installe à proximité, observant son visage désormais marqué à la lueur chaude de la bougie.

"Toi aussi, le sommeil te fuit ?..."

"Je..." petit rire. "... pense beaucoup à toi, Livaï." me triturant les mains comme un aveu.

Il abaisse son ouvrage pour me fixer, pupilles fouillant jusqu'au fond de mon âme.

"C'est vrai ce qu'a dit ton père tout à l'heure ? Que tu as été très affectée par ma disparition ?"

"Papa ment rarement, tu sais..."

Il ferme son livre. Voilà, j'ai capté toute son attention.

"Tu... voudrais encore de moi avec... ce visage ?... ces doigts en moins ?..."

Je me laisse tomber à ses pieds, bras reposant sur ses cuisses fermes.

"Si l'amour ne se résumait qu'à l'apparence extérieure, je ne t'aimerai pas comme je t'aime aujourd'hui, Livaï." levant la main pour caresser la joue malmenée, pouce descendant sur ses lèvres qui s'entrouvre d'un délice nouveau.

"Rien n'a changé, Livaï. Pas de mon côté."

"Ni du mien." soufflé, corps le lançant délicieusement, faisant s'abaisser la paupière laissée intacte.

Dans un élan, il me hisse sur ses cuisses, bouche venant me trouver pour quelque chose d'aussi profond que lent, savourant, nous arrachant un panel d'appréciation.

Il me rend toujours aussi dingue !...

Jambes écart sur ses cuisses, paumes reposant en haut, le baiser prend une tournure très chaude, nous arrachant des appréciations geintes.

Ma paume échoue là où il m'attend et c'est un long frisson électrique qui lui grimpe le long de l'échine, ravageant toutes ses barrières, approfondissant le baiser tout en le rendant débordant.

Mes mains ouvertes cheminent à présent sur ce torse cicatrisé, se nouant à la nuque dégagée, têtes bougeant à droite et à gauche, selon, pour mieux apprécier l'espace confiné de nos bouches, langues agressives.

D'un mouvement, il me bascule sur le lit, venant me dominer, attrapant mes poignets pour les maintenir au-dessus de ma tête, d'une main, l'autre allant s'assurer de l'accueil qui lui sera réservé.

C'est... délicieux et il en défaille littéralement !...

"Mmm... _you're not deceive me_..."

Il se libère pour s'inviter en pleine moiteur, ressortant pour me flatter de l'extrémité, nous arrachant des sons sauvages et régalés.

Puis tout s'emballe et il vise la finalité qu'il obtient en parfaite synchronisation, à son grand délice.

* * *

Le petit matin nous cueille, lui calé dans mon dos.

Je le laisse encore un moment profiter de son sommeil réparateur, venant glisser mes doigts entre ceux, intacts et mutilés, de sa main droite.

Le contact le réveille instantanément, rappelant à sa mémoire une ancienne douleur. Il grimace. Je viens en réconfort contre son oreille : "Le seul regret que je peux avoir, Livaï, est de n'avoir pas pu bénéficier du loisir d'entendre ta jouissance à gorge déployée."

Il s'apaise immédiatement, les mots lui faisant un bien fou.

Un petit ricanement approprié suit. "Ne me donne pas de telles idées..."

Je mordille le pavillon. "J'en rêve..."

"Arrête..."

C'est une complainte lascive, exprimant distinctement l'élan aux reins que je viens de lui insuffler.

"Mon père dort à l'autre bout de la maison... la chambre est en angle isolé..."

"Arrête... arrête." avec un sourire audible.

"Lâche toi, Livaï..." main passant devant.

"Rach..."

Hmm... oui... déjà haut.

Je m'en saisi et il se cambre à l'instant même, étouffant une exclamation forte.

Lentement, je le flatte, là où les sensations sont les plus vives.

Mes lèvres s'égarent dans cette nuque dégagée, langue suivant le tracé droit de l'implantation capillaire, dents mordillant à langueur.

Devant plus rien ne va et il est à présent suintant de délice.

"Laisse toi aller... mon beau..."

Encore quelques allées et venues et... ça y est !...

Sa voix frappe les murs de la pièce close. C'est véritablement un délice de l'entendre !...

Ça roule, rauque appuyé, respiration saccadée à plaisir. Tout y est pour me plaire.

Alors qu'il baigne dans les endorphines délivrées à haute dose, le revers de sa main gauche échoue contre ma joue.

"J'ai toujours... senti ce lien étroit entre Eren et toi..."

"Arrête, Livaï."

"Je l'ai senti avant même de le balancer dans notre lit."

* * *

"Je savais que j'te trouverai ici, Kenny."

"Livaï." petit ricanement. "Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta petite gueule d'ange ?"

"Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le racontais."

"T'as perdu tes réflexes, demi-portion ?"

"Plutôt un concours de circonstances. Voilà pourquoi..." attrapant Kenny par le collet. "... j'ai décidé que ce genre de situation ne se reproduirait plus."

Kenny récupère son verre sur le comptoir, pas impressionné pour trois sous, buvant une gorgée.

"Tu permets au moins que je termine mon verre ?"

"Savoure-le. C'est le dernier."

Kenny fixe Livaï tandis que sa main cherche à s'emparer de la bouteille entière pour la fracasser sur le crâne de son neveu. Livaï stoppe nette la progression de sa main.

"N'y pense même pas."

Un sifflement. "Tu sembles vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, morveux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Livaï ? T'as pas été suffisamment baisé par la fille Von Kreutzberg ?"

Livaï fait triompher un sourire. "Détrompe toi."

"Tss. Cette fille a tous les vices, y compris un penchant pour les éclopés."

"Décolle tes putains de fesses de ce tabouret de bar, Kenny, et sortons régler notre petit _différend_."

Kenny veut dégainer mais Livaï frappe son poignet du tranchant de la main, le brisant au passage vu la force dégagée par la lignée Ackermann.

"Ouch !"

"Oh, j'ai presque envie de te plaindre." le traînant littéralement derrière lui pour aller dans la rue, le jetant du haut des marches du saloon.

Sur un grognement de rage, Kenny se relève pour se jeter à la gorge de son neveu : "JE T'AI TOUT APPRIS ! ET C'EST COMME CA QUE TU ME REMERCIES ?!"

Livaï effectue coup de pied tournoyé qui met Kenny au tapis. Il le rejoint, le surplombant, sortant un couteau.

"Je ne te dois rien du tout, Kenny."

"ESPÈCE DE BÂTARD INGRAT !" sortant, lui aussi, un couteau, rajoutant une marque supplémentaire au visage de Livaï - superficielle, fort heureusement !... - qui vient de se reculer avant de poignarder Kenny sur le côté, le regardant se traîner, main sur sa blessure pour la comprimer. "Ça... fait mal..."

Livaï essuie son couteau et le range, calmement. C'en est terminé.

Kenny vient de poser son dos contre un poteau et demeure immobile, fixant Livaï. Petit rire.

"J'ai... toujours su... que ce jour... arriverait."

Livaï ne lui rend pas son regard, détaché, méthodique, froideur ordinaire propre aux Ackermann.

FIN.


End file.
